Too Tall Rukia
by IchiRukiChaos
Summary: A Random Continuing story of Rukia and Ichigo.


Since we wont see Rukia for awhile... I thought I would start a little filler series starting her and of course the rest of the Bleach cast. Let me know what you think like the last one :)

[IMG].[/IMG]

[B]chapter 1 - Too Tall Rukia:[/B]  
>[sp]*Rukia wakes up from Ichigo's sisters room*<p>

Rukia: bah! Shit! where late!

*Rukia knocks on Ichigos door while putting on her skirt and blouse*

Rukia: Ichigo! Ichigo! Get up! Its time for school!

Ichigo: jussstaa...justa... minute!

*Rukia sighs and folds her arms*

Rukia: fine I'll wait, its not like I do anything there anyway

*Rukia sits down after waitting awhile*

*She puts her ear against the door*

Rukia: wait...wtf... why does he have music playing?

*Ichigo has GiriGiri playing from DBZ Movie 7*

([URL].com/watch?v=EqOIKCPa0iA[/URL])

Rukia: ...HES WATCHING DRAGONBALL Z WITHOUT ME!

*Rukia kicks open the door*

*Ichigo is wacking off*

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: ...

*Rukia stares at Ichigo blankly not beleving she just walked in on him wacking off*

Ichigo: ... *continues wacking off*

Rukia: GAHH! DONT CONTINUE YOU FREAKING PERV!

*Rukia kicks Ichigo's bed flipping him and the bed over*

*Rukia looks over at the cd player and opens it*

Rukia: the best of the dbz movies... you took this from my room!

*Ichigo sits up and pulls his pants up*

Ichigo: but I love the songs!

Rukia: ...you love them so much you wack off to them?

Ichigo: of course not! Only for Dbz movie 7's theme! Its perfect for my wacking off needs!

Rukia: ...*kicks him in the nuts*

*Ichigo falls over*

Rukia: you soiled my cute and pure eyes!

Rukia: now my sword wont be pure white anymore!

Ichigo: aww come on! I should be more embarrassed then you!

Rukia: ...lets just go to school... after all you have to keep your grades up! What are you like a negitive F-?

Ichigo: of course not! I'm a...

Rukia: right lets go...

*Rukia jumps out the window blushing alot shaking her head*

*Ichigo does too but forgets hes not in shinigami form and brakes his legs*

*Rukia turns around*

Rukia: ... wtf is wrong with you today? Did that cum float right to your brain since you didnt get it out?

Ichigo: shut up! ahhh! my legs!

*Rukia kneels down and starts healing his legs*

*Rukia's cell goes off*

Rukia: shit! a hollow!... hes close too..

Ichigo: where!

Rukia: dont worry its a low level one, I'll take care of it, you'll be able to move your legs in a few mins.

*Rukia jumps up really high and she lands in a nearby park*

Hollow: finally! a dark haired shinigami about 4'9 with a small chest! Its you! Rukia!

Rukia: ...errr...

Hollow: take this!

*Before Rukia could cast a spell that would easily destroy this hollow she gets covered in a green gunk*

Rukia: ewwww! my poor genkai! you covered it with...whatever this is!

Hollow: hahhahahaha!

*Rukia eats her chappy pill and goes shingami*

Rukia: ... I'm going to cut you in so many pieces when you go to the Soul Society they'll kill you for looking so ugly...

Hollow: ...jeaz talky arent we? eat this!

*Rukia jumps up and easily moves out of the way of the green gunk*

Rukia: pufft dumb hollow I'm alot faster now...

Hollow: shit... Azien sama wont be happy unless I get this done...

Rukia: ready to die?

Hollow: no! not yet!

*a mailman (he looks alot like Gin) walks by*

Mailman: Rukia! Rukia! Rukia Kuchiki!

Rukia: eh! ummm thats me?

Mailman: I have a certified letter from the Emperor of japan!

Rukia: wow! really!

*Rukia gets hit with the green gunk again*

Hollow: yes! I did it!

Rukia: ughhhh...

*the hollow quickly leaves going back to HM*

Mailman: oh! is this a bad time...?

Rukia: no I'll take it...

*Mailman tosses it to her and it sticks to her head*

Mailman: take care! *he walks off*

*Rukia opens the letter*

"The letter reads"

From: Incumbent: Akihito

The Emperor of Japan

You suck! I'm a Anti Ruki!

Signed: Incumbent: Akihito

*Rukia twiches and rips up the letter*

Rukia: damn you anti Ruki's! damn you all to otaku hell!

*Rukia sighs and goes to clean off the gunk but it soaks into her skin*

Rukia: ...thats werid...

*Rukia looks over at her genkai who's eatting a carrot*

Rukia: chappy? do you feel ok?

Chappy: I feel fine Rukia sama! Pyon!

Rukia: ummmk the gunk disapeared on you too?

Chappy: thats right pyon! soaked right into this genkai's skin pyon!

Rukia: really werid...well at least its gone...

*Rukia goes back in her genkai*

*she dusts off her school jacket and blouse and walks back to Ichigo*

Rukia: feel better Ichigo?

Ichigo: ya... I can almost move

Rukia: moron...

Ichigo: so did you get the hollow?

Rukia: not really it kinda ran off cause a mailman just showed up and gave me a letter...

Ichigo: werid...

Rukia: *helps Ichigo up*

Rukia: come on, I'll carry you for a bit until your legs deside to work again..

Ichigo: Rukia...but

Rukia: shhhhh moron.. *she jumps from building to buiding till shes at the school*

Rukia: here we are ^^ hows your legs feel?

Ichigo: *blushing* there fine now thanks...

Rukia: good ^^ lets go..

*as Rukia was walking in front of Ichigo he noticed something different*

Ichigo: *thinking to himself* does Rukia look taller?... nah...maybe shes right and that cum did go to my head instead...

*as Rukia and Ichigo walk into the classroom*

Rukia: yo! Inoue!

Orihime: Kuchiki san!

Orihime: you look different today hahahhahahaha!

Rukia: well...umm for some reason I'm the only one wearing our winter Uniforms(From Season 1)

Orihime: hahhaa well the school didnt tell us to wear them yet! But thats not it!

Rukia: what then?

*Chad walks by*

Chad: shes taller...

Rukia: taller?

Orihime: ya! thats it! look! your taller then me!

Rukia: I am?

Orihime: ya! your like 3 inches taller then me now!

Rukia: heh I guess I finally had a growth spurt, I still kinda am a teenager by shinigami terms anyway... ^^;

Uryu: no shes taller then that look

*he walks up to Rukia and shes taller then Uryu now*

Rukia: wow! this is great I must be having one right now! I should go outside and lay down so I get the whole thing! ^^

Uryu: well I dont think that will do anything but I dont wanna be blamed if it all of a sudden stops...^^;

Rukia: hehe well I'll be outside if anyone needs me laying in the grass! If I get to be taller then Nee sama I'll be so happy! hahahhaa! *she jumps out the window*

Ichigo: Anyone notice something different about Rukia?

Chad: yes shes gotten taller shes taller then Uryu now

Ichigo: your kidding! Jeaz now she really cant sleep in my closet anymore!

Orihime: *glares* she slept in your closet?

Ichigo: ya when we 1st met before the SS came to get her

Orihime: I...I see...

Chad: did you get some Ichigo?

Ichigo: eh?...what?

Chad: did you get some?

Ichigo: get some of what?

Chad: of that ass...

Ichigo: what ass?

Chad: Rukia's

Ichigo: WHAT! NO!

Chad: pussy

Ichigo: how does not screwing Rukia make me a pussy?

Chad: If a bitch was sleeping in my room, in my closet I would make that bitch fuck me when ever I wanted...!

Uryu: sorry Ichigo... Chad and I where watching the movie "Friday" last night on USA...

Rukia: *sneezes* jeaz someones talking about me... aww well... ^^; *she gets too relaxed in the grass and falls asleep*

Ichigo: damn they show that movie like everyother day in Feburary dont they?

Orihime: I think its to make fun of black people on Black History Month...

Ichigo: maybe

*teacher walks in*

Teacher: ahhhh so nice of you to join us today Ichigo!

Ichigo: haha! well ya! everything is ok now so I'll be here more often ^^

Teacher: so wheres Kuchiki at?

Ichigo: she couldnt...

Orihime: hahhahaa! shes outside in the grass just laying down!

Teacher: ahhh! skipping class! even though you and her Ichigo skip class for months on end I'm going to pretend to care today because Orihime just brought it up!

Orihime: ...oops!

Teacher: oh and 2 weeks detention for you Orihime! You damn rat!

Orihime: *sniffles* I...I didnt...mean too...

*the building shakes a little*

Teacher: AHHH! A EARTHQUAKE! HURRY EVERYONE GO UNDER YOUR DESKS!

Uryu: funny, I dont remember reading any plate abnormality's in this area today...

Ichigo: fucking geek... lets check outside

Teacher: no! SSSTAY UNDER YOUR DESKS I'LL CHECK!

*the teacher looks outside the winder and just shes Rukia's sleeping face in front of it getting bigger and bigger*

Teacher: AHHH! I MONSTER! EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL!

*everyone starts running for the door but the teacher pushes them away and runs herself*

*Ichigo and co stand up and look outside the window*

Ichigo: ...Rukia?

Orihime: wow! Kuchiki san is huge!

Uryu: and shes getting bigger! we have to leave the building shes going to crush it!

*all of them run out of the school just in time to see the sleeping Rukia grow right over it and continue to grow*

Ichigo: ...jeaz...how big is she going to get?

Orihime: hahha! go kuchiki san! get bigger! woooo!

Uryu: ...shes over 100 times her size already...this isnt good

Ichigo: we have to get her attention! she has to get out of the town before she crushes the whole thing!

Uryu: actually its better she stays asleep for now she wont move around as much.

*as soon as Uryu said that Rukia starts waking up*

Rukia: *yawns* well that was a good sleep ^^

*her voice ecos around the area shattering windows*

Rukia: ehhh...wtf...

*rukia sits up*

Rukia: hummm I guess I'm still dreaming ^^;

*Rukia stands up all the way*

Uryu: ...she has to be 1000 feet tall...now

Chad: thats a big bitch...

Uryu and Ichigo: would you stop talking like that!

Rukia: hahaha wow everything is all small! and getting smaller! I guess this is a dream brought on by my little growth spurt I was having hehhee.

Ichigo: fuck! she thinks this is a dream!

Rukia: whatever I'm just going to go with it and have fun ^^

*Rukia takes a step and crushes alot of houses under her school shoe*

Rukia: bwhahahahaa! I'm a monster fear me little bug people bwahahahhaa!

Ichigo: shit! she'll destroy the whole town!

Uryu: the town? more like all of japan! she keeps growing like this the world!

*Ichigo goes shinigami*

Ichigo: I have to get her attention!

*Rukia is now 2500 feet tall*

Rukia: wow...this dream is really detailed! Theres some clouds and everything I step on blows up and the people really feel like there being crushed! ^^

*Ichigo gets close to Rukia and looks up*

Ichigo: ...jeaz...shes...too...big...I have to get up to her face

*he also notices her panties*

Ichigo: *blushes*...her her...her...

Chad: panties?

Ichigo: AHHHH! CHAD DONT DO THAT

Chad: ya thats about the only good thing about this, we can easily see her panties since shes standing over us and all...

Ichigo: ya...you better prey Rukia doesnt realize your doing that...

Chad: whatever I takes what I can gets

*Ichigo sighs and jumps from building to building and gets to the highest one which is just at the tip of her skirt*

*Ichigo jumps just before she has her next growth spurt*

*Rukia is now 5000 feet tall*

Rukia: wow! that was a big one! bwahahahhaaa! now everyone is the size of a ant compared to me! run ant people run! bwahahahaha! *she keeps stepping down on the town and nearby city*

*Ichigo is in Rukia's skirt which is like a forest of thread since shes so big*

*Ichigo looks up*

Ichigo: ...man...Rukia...is fucking huge...

Ichigo: her her...her...

Chad: boobs?

Ichigo: chad! wtf! what are you doing here!

Chad: I followed you duh... Now you where saying?

Ichigo: but...ya...her...her...boobs are even huge...I cant even see her face from here just her chest...jeaz...I have to climb more...

Chad: ya good luck with that...it should take u like 10 years...

Ichigo:... your right... *he puts his sword out*

Ichigo: with any luck Rukia will sence this

Ichigo: BAN...KAI!

*rukia continues to step on the city*

Chad: I dont think she did...

Ichigo: damn it!

Rukia: humm now what to make the little ant people do? I know!

*Rukia coughs*

Rukia: attention little bug people! I wont step on you if! and ONLY IF you all wear chappy suits!

*Everyone*: ehhhhh!

Rukia: hehh heh you heard me! get to it or stomp stomp stomp bwahahaha!

Rukia: too bad Ichigo wasnt in this dream, I'd love to see him in one of those heh...

Ichigo: ok...shes going to kill them all soon if this keeps up

Chad: dont look at me bitch I'm just here for the view.

Ichigo: errrr...

Rukia: man too bad this is a dream, if Ichigo was in it I would sooo use him for a dildo... heh heh...

Ichigo: ... ...

Chad: lucky...

Ichigo: you CALL THAT LUCKY!

Rukia: *picks up a building* wow look at all the tiny people inside ^^ there all screaming and running its cute!

Ichigo: shit! this isnt good I have to get to her face*

*Rukia crushes the building in her hand*

Rukia: oops hehhhehehe

Rukia: sorry little people, normally I'm really nice to bugs but well... its a dream so I can be a little evil bwahwahahhaa!

Orihime: go go go go! go Kuchiki san!

Uyru: ...dont chear her on Orihime...

Orihime: what! I love monster movies! and Kuchiki san makes such a cute and evil monster! I should be her agent she could make alota money!

Uyru: ...moron

Rukia: hahhaa! I know wheres that Emperor at!

Ichigo: shit! this is really bad!

*Rukia takes a few steps and shes in Tokyo*

Rukia: and splat goes to Emperor! damn anti Ruki!

*Rukia lifts her foot over the Emperor's building*

*Ichigo still climbing Rukia's jacket*

Ichigo: shit! I'm not going to make it!

*Rukia's cell rings*

*100's of building windows bust at once from the ringing*

*Rukia blinks*

Rukia: ...ehhhh wtf...*she stops where shes stepping and stands there going in her front pocket of her jacket she grabs her cell*

*Rukia answers*

Rukia: a...hello!

Kon: NEE SAN! I CAN SEE YOUR PANTIES! I CAN SEE YOU! YOUR HUGE! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! I NEED TO BUY LAND ON NEE SAN! YOUR SO BIG, LET ME BUY SOME LAND ON BOOB...LAND...! and maybe some land in your panties! WOOOOOo!

*Rukia blushes alot and hangs up*

Rukia: wtf Kon...called me? how...this is a dream!

*Ichigo lands on Rukia's nose*

Ichigo: RUKIA!

Rukia: Ichigo! wow! your in my dream! I guess when Kon showed up it triggered everyone else! ^^

Ichigo: THIS ISNT A DREAM!

Rukia: of course it is! I mean look at me I'm freaking 5000 feet tall!

Ichigo: no! you kept growing while you where sleeping!

Rukia: hahaha! nah! Know how I know its a dream? Cause in all my dreams theres a chappy dude dancing in them and look there he is

*Rukia points at a untouched building with a man dancing in a chappy suit*

Ichigo: wtf!

*Tousen is in the chappy bunny suit*

Tousen: ...Azien sama...damn you...

*Azien in tousens head*

Azien: you lost at rock, paper, scissors after all..

Gin: thats right!

Tousen: yes...you are right...

*Rukia smirks at Ichigo*

Rukia: guess where your going!

Ichigo: no! wait Rukia your really not dreaming!

*Rukia smirks more and lifts him by the back of his shinigami garb*

*She pulls out her skirt and panties a little from her waist*

Rukia: Down ya go! bwbaahahahhaa!

*as Ichigo is falling he sees chad*

Chad: lucky...

Ichigo: AHHHHHHHH!

*Ichigo wakes up*

Ichigo: whew it was only a dream ^^

*Ichigo looks around*

Ichigo: wait this isnt my room..

*notices hes in a warm area with alot of cloth around him and (other private things)

Ichigo: awww ...man...I'm still...in...

*Rukia opens her skirt and panties from her waist again*

Rukia: jeaz Ichigo get to work already! you've been in there forever

Ichigo: YOUR NOT DREAMING RUKIA!

Rukia: oh! I know now ^^ dont worry I wont crush anymore people :)

Ichigo: how did you find out then?

Rukia: I went up to the chappy guy and noticed it was tousen

Ichigo: I see...

*flashback*

Rukia: wow! so I'm really not dreaming!

Tousen: dammit! Azien sama wanted you to crush all of japan

Rukia: well I wont be doing that anymore but besides that, How did they get you to get in that getup anyway?

Tousen: you see I lost at Rock, Paper and scissors

Rukia: ummm...your blind though

Tousen: yes please no need to point it out

Rukia: ok! heres a example lets play but if you lose you have to go home k?

Tousen: very well but I must worn you I'm very good at this

Rukia: right...

Tousen: Rock!

Rukia: Paper!

Tousen: SCISSORS!

*Rukia has paper*

*Tousen has Scissors*

Rukia: ya see my point?

Tousen: no I dont... as you can see I have Scissors!

Rukia: yes I can see that...

Tousen: and you have?

Rukia: ...ya...I have Rock

Tousen: DAMMMIT! FUCK! BECAUSE YOUR BIG YOU MUST BE AT AZIEN SAMA'S LEVEL NOW IN ROCK, PAPER AND SCISSORS!

Rukia: well no...well yes...actually!...a...ya see I...

Tousen: NO I DONT SEE! no need to rub it in! I'll go!

Rukia: no! you cant see thats my point this game isnt your kinda game ^^;

Tousen: listen bitch! dont rub it in any longer! I'm going!

*Rukia blinks and watches him leave for HM*

Rukia: ...

*flashback ends*

Rukia: and thats how it went...

Ichigo: so... you beat him and he had to leave

Rukia: NO! I DIDNT BEAT HIM! HE CANT SEE WHAT I DREW BECAUSE HES FUCKING BLIND, ANYONE COULD LIE TO HIM and WIN!

Ichigo: ah I see!

Rukia: why the fuck am I having a converstion with you when your in my panties anyway!

*Rukia picks him up and tosses him out*

*Rukia huffs and folds her arms*

Rukia: totally out of the mood now...

Ichigo: aww come on baby... I can do better... hey wait!

*Rukia picks him up by his shinigami garb again*

Rukia: really? *eyes shine*

Ichigo: ...wait...no! I suck! I dont know what I'm doing!

*Rukia drops him back in her panties*

Ichigo: AHHHHHH!

*Ichigo looks over again and sees Chad*

Chad: lucky...

End of Episode 1

Episode 2 will continue where we left off since its a filler arc after all. But this time Giant Rukia chan has to go back to the Soul Society! ^^[/sp]

[B]chapter 2 - WTF ME A GENERAL?: [/B]  
>[sp]*Rukia wakes up in a huge field*<p>

Rukia: ...umm this looks like..

Byakuya: the soul society

Rukia: nee sama!

Byakuya: Rukia... lets go

Rukia: hai nee sama!

*Rukia jumps up and forgot she's 5000 feet tall and steps on her brother*

Rukia: *eyes go wide* AHH! NEE SAMA! *she lifts her shoe*

Byakuya: ...*spits up blood*

Rukia: I'm sorry nee sama!

Byakuya: lets go...

Rukia: hai nee sama!

*Ichigo pops out of Rukia's panties*

Ichigo: wtf! Is that all you 2 say?

Byakuya: !...

Rukia: ...eek

Byakuya: MOTHER FUCKER!

Ichigo: ...eh?

Rukia: your in my panties remember?

*Ichigo hops out*

Ichigo: well you where the whore that put me in there

Byakuya: ...

Rukia: Ichigo...

Ichigo: humm what?

Rukia: your...

Byakuya: shader Senbonzakura!

*Ichigo gets cut up and falls over*

Rukia: a...moron...

Byakuya: Rukia... General Yamamoto wishes to see you at once.

Rukia: hai nee sama!

Byakuya: lets go...

Ichigo: your doing it ...again *gets cut up by Senbonzakura again*

*Rukia sighs and picks Ichigo up healing him in her hand*

*Rukia looks down at the soul society*

Rukia: jeaz since theres no tall buildings until we get into seirei I really gotta watch my step...

Ichigo: I bet your in deep shit Rukia, you did destroy alot of japan

Rukia: like its my falt! jeaz its hard to even walk around when I'm this big... not that I dont like it hehe

Ichigo: you like being like this?

Rukia: of course my reatsu is though the roof now, I could crush Azien with that alone much less just step on him.

Ichigo: well I guess but after that then what?

Rukia: *shrugs* who cares I never wanna go back to normal ^^

Ichigo: Rukia...you..

Byakura: where here...careful what you say Rukia...

*Ichigo jumps down braking his legs again*

*Byakura sweat drops*

Byakuya *starts dragging him away*

Yama: ahhhh Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia: sir! *she kneels down*

Yama: I understand u had a few changes, care to explain?

Rukia: hai! I woke up and I was big

Yama: ...thats it?

Rukia: yes!

Yama: you dont have any other information?

Rukia: no! sir!

Yama: ...very well.. I have a request for you...something only you can do for me...

Rukia: sir!

Yama: stand up

Rukia: hai!

Yama: now move a little to the left and walk a little forward

*Rukia follows his orders*

Yama: ohhohohoho your right this is the shit man

Chad: told ya

*Rukia standing directly over them doesnt notice there looking up her skirt*

Yama: hahhahaa man, if I was only young again

Chad: well I'm young but I just suck

Yama: ohohohoho yes you do

Chad: why you gots to agree! your spost to be like nah nah man your cool man your like strong

Yama: no your horrible...your like the weakest person I met in my life besides that oranged hair girl who was here.

Orihime: hey! hahahahhaa!

Yama: ...

Orihime: whats everyone doing?

Chad: looking up Rukia's skirt

Orihime: oh! hahahhaha! *he yells up* Rukia chan! there looking up your skirt!

Yama and Chad: YOU FUCKING RAT!

*Rukia glares and steps on all 3 of them*

*Orihime and chad or in the 4th division being healed*

Yama: ...Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia: I'm sorry sir!

Yama: no I should be sorry looking up panties is wrong...

*he opens one eye*

Yama: you will be the new general of the soul society

Rukia: ...

*Ichigo and byakura fall out the door where they where listening to the converstion*

Ichigo: are you fucking crazy! she'll kill us all!

*Rukia's eye twiches and she flicks Ichigo about 40 miles*

Byakura: sir...my sister may have the power needed however...

Yama: NO! she defeated me, and anyone who defeats me must become the general of the soul society she is the general of the soul society and thats final!

*Kenpachi busts in*

Kenpachi: hahahahhaa! finally! after 5 days of looking for you I finally found you!

Yachiru: yay! Ken chan is the best! I knew my directions would get you to the strong power we felt!

*Ichigo limps back in*

Ichigo: shes freaking 5000 feet tall how the fuck did it take you 5 days to find her!

Yachiru: most people it would have took 20 days!

Kenpachi: and after I'm done with her your next Ichigo!

Komamura: all of this isnt right!

*everyone looks at Komamura*

Ichigo: when did you get here?...

Komamura: before she fights you Kenpachi ...

*Kenpachi draws his sword*

Komeamura: ...*glares at kenpachi*

Kenpachi: heh wanna go at it again Kome...

Komeamura: NO! BEFORE YOU FIGHT HER SHE MUST DO SOMETHING

Komeamura: SHE MUST PREY TO THE DOG GODS!

Rukia: ...ok enough!...wait wtf dog gods?

Komeamura: all of them! even the little annoying toy dog god who barks like a small rat!

Rukia: ...ummm how about no?

Komeamura: VERY WELL BUT BE FORWARNED... THE DOGS WILL COME...EVERY DOG...HAS HIS DAY!

*he runs off*

*Rukia looks at Yama*

Rukia: was that guy your pet dog or something?

Yama: hahaha...yes

*Rukia smacks her head and signs*

Kenpachi: now that the K 9 is gone lets go Rukia!

Rukia: I'm not going to...

*Kenpachi is already attacking her*

Rukia: ummm...

Kenpachi: damn I cant cut though...shit

Yachiru: Ken chan! ken chan! go! ken chan!

Rukia: ...Kenpachi...come on...I'm kinda really big...I dunno if anything could cut though me unless it was my size ya know?

Kenpachi: ha! theres nothing I never met I couldnt cut!

Yachiru: KEN CHAN SUCKS!

*Rukia blinks*

Kenpachi: eh?

Yachiru: FUCKING CUT HER! CUT HER NOW!

Kenpachi: jeaz I'm trying dont freak the fuck out

Yachiru: NO! FUCK YOU! FUCKING DO IT! DO IT! YOU FUCKING PUSSY! DO IT! I WANNA SEE BLOOD! BLOOD! I WANT HER BLOOD TO COVER THE WHOLE SOUL SOCIETY! RIP HER EYES OUT...AND DRAG THEM ON THE GROUND...EAT HER HEART AND FUCK HER FEET!

Kenpachi: ...ok thats fucked up even for me...

Yachiru: ...huh? hehehe?

Rukia: you gotta cut her down on the suger Kenpachi

Kenpachi: ya... I'll do that...

*Kenpachi walks off*

Kenpachi: jeaz you flipped out again you freaking suger freak..

Yachiru: ...hehehe...give me candy or I'll kill you in your sleep tonight...

Kenpachi: heh just try it suger girl...

*rukia sighs*

Rukia: ok! umm since I'm general and all what should I do?

Yama: well...I kinda just have someone change my depends around this time but I can have them change yours if you want

Rukia: I dont wear depends you old shit...

Yama: *winks* sure you dont..

Ichigo: man...get your diaper changed old man

Yama: ohohohoho! you dont like that smell sunny?

Rukia: ...so... basically u shit and stand here?

Yama: yes

Rukia: ummm no offence sir...but screw this...

Yama: ohohohohoho I wish I could...

*he shits himself again*

Rukia: eww...  
>_ _<p>

End of Chapter 2[/sp]_

[B]Chapter 3: The Meeting...and the FILLER!:[/B]

[sp]Chapter 3: The Meeting...and the FILLER!

Byakura: Rukia... your 1st meeting with the captains is about to start...

Rukia: ummm... what am I supposed to do?

Byakura: just give a general idea of your idea's...

Rukia: ok! nee sama...

*All the captains are in a room*

*Rukia's hand comes in the room*

Rukia: hey everyone!

*All the captains fall over*

Kenpachi: heh... shes defenseless now! *he attacks her hand*

Byakuya: can you please stop that before...

*Rukia flicks kenpachi and he flys outside the building*

Rukia: bah! this isnt working lets have our meeting outside!

*they have the meeting in a field in the 1st district of the soul society*

Rukia: sooooooooo

Ukitake: is there anything you need to say Rukia? ^^

Rukia: well...

Ukitake: it can be anything really this is just a general meeting for the 1st change in general since the soul society was created and the Gotei 13 was formed

*Rukia tilts her head*

*Everyone looks at Ukitake*

Ukitake: *coughs up blood* sorry! hhahahaa!

Rukia: haha...well ummm how about we have a open forum?

Komamura: GOOD! ADDRESS THE DOG GODS YOU HAVENT SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THEM YET!

*Kenpachi walks back rubbing his head*

Kenpachi: would you shut the hell up about that!

Komamura: HOW DARE YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Kenpachi: hahaha! lets see you try!

Rukia: ...

*they start fighting*

Rukia: a...can you guys stop?

*the other captains watch*

Rukia: I said can you stop?

Kenpachi: DIE YOU FUCKING ALPO JUNKEE!

Komamura: I FUCKING LOVE ALPO HOW DARE YOU!

Rukia: I SAID STOP! *LETS OUT SOME HER HER REISATU ON BOTH OF THEM FLATTING THEM TO THE GROUND*

*Both of them look up at her*

*they continue on the ground clashing swords*

*Rukia smacks her head*

*She picks them both up*

Rukia: I SAID STOP!

Kenpachi: heh... trying to overpower me! it wont work! *he starts trying to cut rukia's hand*

Komamura: I want the dog gods considered! *he starts biting her hand*

Rukia: looks like I have no choice...

Rukia: Ichigo!

Ichigo: ...no way I'm coming out...

Rukia: ICHIGO!

*Ichigo runs out with a maids outfit on and bunny ears on*

Ichigo: *he walks around with a tray* would anyone like a drink?

*Kenpachi and Komamura bust out laughing as well as all the captains, even byakura*

Ky?raku: yes I'll have a drink boy

Ichigo: ok thanks...

*Rukia glares down*

Ichigo: ... THANK YOU MASTER!

*everyone busts out laughing again*

Hitsugaya: now that Our general has lightened the mood lets actually talk about something

Kenpachi: fine, what about aizen eh? we should take this guy out now, our miss general here is alot stronger then him

*Everyone looks up at Rukia*

Rukia: I took care of that

*Everyone spits out there drinks*

Hitugarya: hhhhow!

Rukia: I talked to aizen and I told him if he does anything at all even have that emo boy of his blink I'll crush him and his freaks ^^

Kenpachi: bah! fuck that

Hitugarya: how did u talk to aizen anyway?

Rukia: when I was in HM he had his cell phone number like everywhere for some reason. *it was even in the bathroom* I think he was trying to get the VL to call him.

*everyone sweatdrops*

Ichigo: misdrESSS...IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED!

Rukia: umm no just stand there Ichigo

Ichigo: your kidding right?

Rukia: no

Ichigo: *punches a tree* dammit!

*chad slides over*

Chad: whats your sign miss?

Ichigo: ...wtf chad its me

Chad: who?

Ichigo: you know who!

Chad: all I see is a hot ass chick

Ichigo: ...

Hitsugaya: I think we should attack HM and take out aizen

Kenpachi: thats my line! damn white haired boy..

Rukia: *sighs* *looks down at Ichigo*

Rukia: no I dont think we should

Unohana: Rukia... I dont agree that we should fight either... however Aizen does want to get the kings key and destroy that boys town...

Rukia: captain...Unohana...san...I...dont..

Unohana: Ichigo ^^ you may go now...

Ichigo: *looks up at Rukia* *Rukia nods*

Ichigo: THANK FREAKING GOD! STORMS OFF *chad is following him*

Chad: come on hottee just give me your number...and lets go to taco bell...

Ichigo: SHUT THE HELL UP CHAD!

Unohana: I know you want that boy to beat aizen...

Rukia: ...

*all the other captains look up at her surprised*

Soifon: what is it about that boy dammit, even Yoruichi sama likes him

Rukia: yes... I'll admit it...Ichigo should be the one that defeats aizen...

Hitsugaya: this isnt right! you have the power just kill him!

Rukia: I'm not changing my mind...captain Hitsugaya...

Kenpachi: heh I get it now... it would be interesting to see if the boy can do it... I'm with the girl

Hitsugaya: your both nuts! aizen could get the kings key and kill all those towns people and you worry about Ichigos progression!

Komamura: I agree... general Rukia should kill aizen!

*Rukia signs and throws komamura a box of milk bones*

Komamura: I reject my previous statement!

Hitsugaya: damn it your all nuts!

*Rukia picks up her cell and makes a call*

*Orihime walks in*

Orihime: here you go captain! Have some crayons and paper from the new general ^^

Hitsugaya: BUT I DONT WANNA COLOR!

Orihime: hahaha...sure you do

Hitsugaya: NO...I DONT...!

Orihime: looooook they have sparkles in it...

Hitsugaya: ...I DONT... wait sparkles?

Orihime: *nods* look!...there sooo pretty on paper... hhahahaa..

Hitsugaya: gimmie those! *he starts drawing*

Rukia: ...*sighs* no wonder why when we die we live in dirt villages at 1st...WELL ANYWAY MEETING OVER!

Byakura: rukia... lets go...

Rukia: hai nee sama!

*rukia hops up and pays no mind to her legs being asleep and flations some of seirei*

*all the captains sweatdrop*

Sh?suke Amagai: ...

Ky?raku: you can speak up in the next meeting if you want new guy ^^

Shusuke: I'm ...FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER!

Kyoraku: ...

Shusuke: I'm ...FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER!

Kenpachi: ...WTF IS THAT ALL HE SAYS!

Shusuke: I'm ...FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER!

Kyoraku: what?

Shusuke: I'm ...FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER!

Kenpachi: I SAID... hold on...

Shusuke: I'm ...FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER FILLER!

Kyoraku: what? WAIT KENPACHI!

*Kenpachi cuts down skusuke from behind*

Shusuke: filler...I'm...filler...filler...*coughs up blood*

*he falls over*

Kenpachi: YOU suck! you worthless, ass fucking bitch whoring...assmo!

Shusuke: ...filler...I'm...FILLER! *he hops up*

Kenpachi: wtf! heh fine! lets fight mr new 3 div captain!

Shusuke: *gets in a sword stance* ...filler...

Kenpachi: STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT!

*he all off a sudden loses sight of the new captain and is cut*

Shusuke: hahha! filler!

*all the other captains are watching by the way with popcorn*

Kenpachi: heh I guess I dont need to hold back on you...*he takes off his eyepatch*

*Shusuke takes off his as well*

Kenpachi: WAIT WTF YOU DONT EVEN WEAR A EYEPATCH!

Shusuke: FILLER!

*he makes a aura golden with a skull in it*

Kenpachi: OH COME FUCKING ON! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS! THEY DIDNT EVEN GIVE HIM HIS OWN POWERS HE HAS MINE!

Shusuke: hahhaha! filler! dance! WHITE FILLER!

*he shinpo's and a ice circle forms around kenpachi and hes frozen*

Ukitake: wasnt...that Rukia...chans...

Ky?raku: just...just...dont ask...

*Rukia walks back*

Rukia: hey! I wanted to invite you guys back our house for...WTF!

Rukia: HOW WHO...THIS IS MY 1ST DANCE!

*she points at kenpachi*

Rukia: OK WHO COPIED MY SHIT!

*everyone points to Shusuke*

Shusuke: hahha! filler! *he winks at Rukia*

*Rukia twiches*

Shukue: filler...filler...hahaha...filler!

*Rukia goes to step on him*

Shukue: haha! filler dance! two! filleren!

Rukia: no fucking way... *he throws a huge ice wave*

*Rukia smacks it away*

Rukia: its Hakuren...and this is how you use it...

*all the captains* : NO! Rukia!

Rukia: *rukia materializes Sode no Shirayuki*: SECOND DANCE HAKUREN!

Shukue: FILLER! FILLER! NOOOOO! FILLER! *hes frozen*

*the whole soul society is frozen*

Rukia: oops ^^;

End of Chapter 3[/sp]

[B]Chapter 4 - Aizen's Plan and WTF? : [/B]  
>[sp] Chapter 4: Aizen's Plan and WTF?<p>

Ulq: Aizen sama... please explain why we made that shingami girl a giant again...

Aizen: How about I show you though dance?

Ulq: a...no... thats ok...

Aizen: *has on a mariachi suit* and starts singing" ya seeee Ulq if we make her big she'll eventually get bored and start doing bad things"

Ulq: but... sir... shes... can you please stop dancing and singing... this isnt like you sir..

Aizen: hahhahahaha Rukia will destroy the soul society for me hahahaha *dances more*

Ulq: ...wtf...

Gin: ...yes you see... Aizen went mad...

Ulq: he has?

Gin: yes...

Ulq: shouldnt you lead us then?

Gin: me? nah, I'm not the leader type besides ya never know he could be right..

Ulq: about Rukia destroying the soul society?

Gin: yes..

*yammy walks in*

Yammy: ...Ulq...why is Aizen sama dancing?

Ulq: hes practicing for the villains on ice show on ABC...any fool can see that

Yammy: hahaha! of course! how could I not see...that...

Aizen: hahahahaha! watch me now! *music turns to rap*

Aizen: ya...Rukia... shes goin to tearum up...shes goin to stompum...rumpum...shes goin to takeum out...

Yammy and Ulq: ...

Aizen: shes goin to go crazy...and tearum up... dont mess with her or your goin to die...shes a bitch...from the SS...

*rukia's head just pop's out of a void*

Rukia: ...OK WTF! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?

*music stops*

Aizen: ...a...no?

*all of them look up at her shes basicly just weaing a towel with soap still on her from taking a shower*

*Rukia comes though the portal completely crushing most of Las Noues in the process*

Ulq: *whispers to Gin* is this part of his plan too?

Gin: no where fucked...

Aizen: ah welcome Rukia

Rukia: hello captain aizen... *she folds her arms*

*Aizen sits down in his seat*

AIzen: so what brings you here?

Rukia: I heard everything...

Aizen: oh did you now?

Ulq: ...*to himself* he seems to be acting normal now, maybe this was part of his plan...

Yammy: damn that bitch is big! Fuck this I'm out of here! *he runs*

*Rukia glares down and quickly steps on him*

Rukia: did I say anyone could leave? *narrows her eyes*

Gin: ...shit if she sees me...I'm fucked...damn it...why the hell did I fuck with her when she was younger...

*flashback*

*Rukia and Byakura are walking though the soul society*

Rukia: nee sama! can you get me a chappy candy bar?

Byakura: no shut up

Rukia: ...but I want one!...please?

Byakura: no

Rukia: but nee sama its my birthday...!

Byakura: oh...is it now... very well

Rukia: yay! *she hugs byakura*

*As there walking to the market*

*Gin walks by them and whispers outloud*

Gin: its not her birthday...

Byakura: !

*Byakura stops and Rukia looks at Byakura*

Rukia: nee sama?...

*Byakura starts slapping Rukia*

Rukia: eeeee! nee sama! why!

Byakura: because its not your birthday! you lier! *slaps her more*

*Gin stops and looks back at them*

Gin: heh...

Byakura: now get out of my sight you lier!

Rukia: ...but nee sama! it is my birthday!

Byakura: *he kicks her in the head* dont make me say it again! Rukia!

Byakura: ...you...have lied to me about your honorable birthday! IN PUBLIC! IN PUBLIC! YOU DAMN WHORE!

*he starts slapping her more*

*Rukia cries* I didnt! I didnt! I didnt!

*Rukia wakes up*

Rukia: ...it was a dream... nee sama... I didnt think you where that mean...

Gin: or is he?

Rukia: who...who are you?

Gin: just ...a person walking by... ^_^

*Snakes seem to go all over Rukia but its really gin messing with her with his reistau*

Rukia: I...I cant move...

Gin: well you are after all not even a seated officer... its common for you to be scared of a captain level...

Rukia: I'll become stronger... I'm trainning with Kaien domo! *she sharpens her eyes*

Gin: oh my good for you... *he see's byakura coming*

Gin: take care litle girl ^^

*he lets her go out of his reistau grip*

*Gin walks away*

*Rukia starts panting and her eyes are wide*

Byakura: rukia... whats wrong?

Rukia: nnnothing nee sama!

Byakura: ...very well... the 13th division vice captain will be here shortly... you best freshen up...

Rukia: hai! nee sama!

*Rukia goes in the bathroom*

*she turns the mirror to clean her face*

*Gin is in the mirror*

Rukia: AHHHHH! WTF!

*she looks behind her and nothings there*

Rukia: ok... I...I think I'm starting to lose it...

*she takes off her clothes and hears whispers*

Gin: thats...it...

Rukia: ...*she stops*

Gin: ...come on... you can do it...

Rukia: ...*waits a bit and shakes her head*

*she continues undressing*

Gin: thats it...take it all off baby...oooooo...ya...

Rukia: *eyes go wide*

*she opens the shower and gin is in there naked*

Rukia: AHHHH!

*She quickly runs out of the bathroom and into the main hall*

Kaien: ...oh! there you are Rukia!

Rukia: ...

Kaien: haha! forget to put your clothes on girl?

*Rukia turns so red a tomato would look like it was white*

*she quickly runs back into her room*

Rukia: *panting* damn it! he saw me naked...he saw me naked!

Gin: yes...he did...

Rukia: GO THE FUCK AWAY!

Kaien: huh? I was just checking if you where ready... fine it seems your having one of those girl issues... I'll come back tomorrow.

Rukia: AHHH NO! *she quickly opens the door to a crack* NOT YOU KAIEN DOMO!

Kaien: then who? your talking to yourself?

Rukia: no! its captain Gin! hes messing with me!

Kaien: aww why would he do that?

Rukia: I dunno! hes...*Gin licks her back*

*Rukia screams*

Kaien: listen its ok... my wife sometimes does this shit, its fine you have PMS I'm gald to see your getting older Kuchiki! ^^

Rukia: no! he just licked my back! LOOK HES IN HERE!

*rukia opens the door all the way and gin is gone*

Kaien: all's I see is a young lady naked again

*Rukia looks around*

Rukia: DAMMIT! *she turns red again*

Kaien: well get yourself together girl! its time for trainning!

Rukia: HAI! KAIEN DOMO!

*Rukia closes the door*

Gin: finally! I thought he'd never leave!

Rukia: ...ok honestly...! what the hell are you trying to do to me!

Gin: ...humm what am I doing?

Rukia: your fucking with me!

Gin: am I?

Rukia: yes you are! how are you disappearing and reappearing anyway!

Gin: its called shinpo maybe you'll learn it someday

*Rukia covers herself*

Rukia: ...I just got in the 13th divsion please dont do this anymore! My vice captain has been kind enough to train me personally... If I'm good enough I want be become a 3rd seat next to him.

Gin: oh?... very well then.. just remember I'll be watching you... Rukia... *he disappears*

*flashback ends*

Gin: heh I'm sure she wont remember that...

Rukia: ...oh...if it isnt Captain Gin...haha! how are you?

Gin: I'm... good how are you...Rukia chan?

*rukia quickly picks him up*

Rukia: DONT YOU FUCKING RUKIA CHAN ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SLEEPLESS NIGHTS I HAD WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!

Gin: I dont ...know what you mean! ^^

Rukia: you used to fucking show up everywhere!

*she slowly closes her hand around him*

Gin: ...*coughs up blood*

Aizen: Rukia! stop this at once!

Rukia: ...NO! you have no idea what this guy has been doing to me!

Aizen: ? Gin told me he used to mess with you.. take it this way it made you stronger right?

Rukia: NO! *she quickly pulls out a tv and a tape*

Rukia: look! *its a recording of herself in the bathroom*

Aizen: ...whats this? you taking a shit...no offence but I'm not into that shit

Rukia: looks at aizen and points... *Rukia screams on the tape and quickly grabs the cam and points it at the toilet*

*Gin's face is in there*

Aizen: ...wtf...gin? you watched her take shits?

Gin: a...I dont recall...a...

Aizen: man... I knew you where fucked up... but wtf...this kinda shit is beyond evil its just SICK!

Rukia: thats not all!

*she fast fowards a little*

*Rukia throws out her tampon in the bathroom*

Aizen: ok and? you where on your...oh no...

Ulq: ...dude...

*Gin walks in the bathroom and goes though the garbage*

*Gin pulls out her tampon and ...opens his mouth...and..

*aizen throws his sword through the tv*

Aizen: OMG...WTF GIN! MAN YOU SICK FUCK!

*Ulq throws up*

Gin: ...a... well I?

Aizen: seriously Rukia! why didnt you show this to Yama?

Rukia: ...I did...

Aizen: and?

Rukia: it was covered up and Gin was given a 50 dollar fine and told not to do it again..

Aizen: ...and I'm the bad guy? seriously trying to kill you is one thing but that shit! GIN! I HAD NO IDEA! AND ORIHIME SHE WAS HERE FOR AWHILE!

Ulq: *his eyes sharpen*

Gin: haha oh I didnt do anything to her... ya see... I no longer have a penis remember?

Aizen: oh yes! no wonder Rukia is so emo on her birthday! and she cut your dick off with that card

Ulq: so that explains why Rukia is like crazy and stuff on her birthday...

Aizen: gin your a sick bastard ya know that!

Gin: ...but aizen! I was being evil!

Aizen: evil is evil but you did some shit that makes the devil look like a pussy. Man! you sick fuck!

*Rukia signs*

Rukia: showing all of you that brought back some bad memories so do you both mind if I kill Gin now?

Aizen: not at all! hes a monster...and this is coming from a guy who allied himself with hollows!

Ulq: hey!...emo glare..

Aizen: please dont say emo glare outloud Ulq what did I tell you about that...

Gin: damn it Aizen I'll remember this!

Aizen: ya whatever your worse then Hitler :P

*Rukia flicks Gins head off*

Ulq: WHOLLY SHIT!

Aizen: DAMN!

*Rukia tosses Gin's body and sighs*

Rukia: man Ive been waiting to do that for years...

Ulq: ...

Aizen: ...

Yammy: ... *is dead remember*

Rukia: anyway! so why did I come here?

Aizen: humm to sicken me the fuck out?

Ulq: ya honestly... I'm emo and all but that shit wasnt emo it was like freaking silence of the lamps type of shit

Rukia: heh I guess I shouldnt have watched it on Amc then :P

Aizen: ya next time you feel emo talk with Ulq here...

Ulq: hey!

Rukia: humm oh ya I came here because you called me a bitch

Aizen: ya...I was in a silly mood... you took that shit right the fuck out of me... I may never sleep again

Rukia: oh be quiet mister bad guy, you worked with the guy not me!

Ulq: ya really Aizen, how could you bring a guy like that here...

Aizen: like I knew he did that kinda shit!

Rukia: lets see I killed yammy and Gin... who else should I kill?

Ulq: how about wonderwise?

*Wonderwise is picking his nose in the corner of the room*

Wonderwise: ahhh ha..ha...

*Rukia looks down*

Rukia: sorry I dont kill the mentally challenged...

Wonderwise: haha...AHHHH...

Rukia: *looks at aizen* ...and sighs

Aizen: ...what?

Rukia: *snickers* nothing... I mean your great army ... isnt too...well great...

Aizen: hey! just cause your like 20,000 feet tall doesnt mean you can look down at us!

Rukia: I'm only 5,000 feet tall...anyway...

Rukia: lets see ya got a emo, a metally challenged guy, a blind guy, a old man, a narcoleptic (shark) ...and..

Aizen: ha! what? hanabel isnt bad!

Rukia: *pokes her finger though hanabels room and picks her up*

Hanabel: whats the meaning of this!

*Rukia puts her down and snickers*

Rukia: ya I thought so...

Aizen: huh? what?

*Rukia takes off Hanabels shirt that covers her mouth too*

Aizen: oh...oh...my god...*throws up*

Hanabel: *screams and runs out of the room*

Ulq: *eyes are wide* ...I I...had no idea...

Wonderwise: what? that she has a dick for a mouth? I thought you all knew...

*Everyone looks at wonderwise*

Wonderwise: aHHHHH HHHAAAA HAAA...

*Rukia's cell rings and she gets a text for her to come back from Ichigo*

Rukia: well gotta go!

Rukia: good luck with that plan of yours Aizen... maybe next time plan out who you ally yourself with ^^

*rukia opens the portal to the soul society and leaves*

Aizen: ...DAMN IT! AHHHHHHH!

*Tousen walks in with toilet paper on his foot*

Tousen: what did I miss?

*Rukia appears in a field outside of the soul society*

*She quickly changes behind a moutain and comes out*

*Ichigo is setting up a really long sheet like 4500 feet tall*

Ichigo: oh there you are Rukia...

Rukia: here let me help Ichigo... *she helps Ichigo stick it to a rock mountain*

Rukia: so where did you find the projector?

Ichigo: in that 12th divisions lab room, mayori said I could have the old thing

Rukia: ah... *she lays down*

*Ichigo lays against her face*

Rukia: so what are we watching?

Ichigo: Rush Hour 3 I didnt get to see it yet, when it came out that whole HM thing happened. :P

Rukia: good... I'm not in the mood for horror ^^;

Jackee chan: DO YOU UNDERASTAND THE WORRDS CUMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?

Chris Tucker: dont nobody understand the words coming out of your mouth!

Ichigo: haha! they said it again ^^

Rukia: *rukia looks down at Ichigo and smiles and keeps watching the movie*

End of Chapter 4[/sp]

[B]Chapter 5 - To Hell with it:[/B]

[sp]  
>Rukia: well that wasnt as good as the 1st 2 Ichigo but it wasnt bad...<p>

Ichigo: with all the Super Hero Movies coming out I figure at least a change of pace would be nice.

Rukia: oh! that reminds me! take me to see Ironman!

Ichigo: your kidding right?

Rukia: no! I wanna see it!

Ichigo: I wanna see it to but your freaking 5000 feet tall, and they dont have those drive throughs like they used to in the past.

Rukia: then steal the damn movie

Ichigo: no way

Rukia: fine I will then

Ichigo: fine then go ahead!

Rukia: fine I will!

Ichigo: then go do it then!

Rukia: I'm going!

Ichigo: then go!

Rukia: I'M FUCKING GOING!

Ichigo: oh..

*Rukia cuts open a portal with her hand and it leads to K town and she walks though*

Rukia: see ya later shorty :P

Ichigo: errrr... I'm not SHORT YOUR A FUCKING HUGE BIMBO!

*Rukia turns back around*

Ichigo: ...hahhaa...shit maybe I went to far?

*Rukia picks him up*

Rukia: MAYBE A LITTLE...SHRIMP!

Ichigo: ok ok! I'm sorry ok?

Rukia: oh? sorry about?

Ichigo: I'm sorry your a FUCKING BIMBO!

Rukia: ...

*she lets go of him and his legs brake again*

Ichigo: AHHHH MY LEGS NOT AGAIN! MY LEGS!

Rukia: *glares* freaking Ichigo! I'll be back when I come back you better say your sorry for real.

Ichigo: no freaking way! you leg breaking emo crazy, bimbo bitch!

Chad: OH NO HE DIDNT...

*Rukia and Ichigo look over at chad*

Ichigo: chado... what the hell are you doing here?

Chad: nothin nigga

Ichigo: as you can see chad I'm not a nigga

Chad: nigga you black you knows it

Rukia: now chad dont go using nigga like that, besides nigga doesnt have to refer to African americans anyway its just a general term referring to a ignerent person.

Chad: man... fuck that... Ichigo's a homo ass Nigga!

Ichigo: if my legs wherent broken I would kill you chad...

Ichigo: now if you dont mind I was yelling at Rukia...

Rukia: ya chad its not nice to walk in, on a fight..

Chad: FUCK THAT MAN... FUCK HER ALREADY!

Rukia and Ichigo: ...

Chad: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I WAS WAITING ON! I MEAN HOW THE HELL DO YOU SIT DURING ALL OF RUSH HOUR 3 AND NOT FUCK! THERES A SHITLOAD POINTS IN THE MOVIE YOU COULD FUCK AND NOT MISS A THING!

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: a...well...a...

Chad: you 2 suck! I'm going to taco bell to drown my sorrows in your not showing of your fucking to my general direction.

*Chad walks though the portal before Rukia even does*

Rukia: ...*walks over Ichigo and starts healing him*

Ichigo: Rukia...

Rukia: heh that chad... hes funny isnt he?

Ichigo: no he isnt... he needs to be deported before I fucking kill him.

Rukia: heh...feel better?

*Ichigo stands up*

Ichigo: ya I'm fine now

Rukia: good... sorry I dropped you, I sometimes forget the littlest things I do can really hurt you now.

Ichigo: its... ok I was asking for it

Rukia: lets go steal the movie together ok?

Ichigo: ya sure... I'll steal you some nice popcorn and candy

*they both walk though the portal and it closes*

*pans down to Hell*

Gin: now that kinda shit makes me sick!

Kaien: ya I know what you mean kids fight about the dumbest things

Gin: nah fuck that! Ichigo didnt even try to fuck her

Kaien: ...oy... dont talk like that around me ok? the kid used to be in my division.

Gin: why the hell are you down here anyway?

*a demon walks by*

Demon: ok your 1:15pm ass fucking is running late so please dont go anywhere you 2.

Gin and Kaien: right...

Kaien: anyway... apperently because I was fused with a hollow a mistake was made and instead of going to heaven I went to hell.

Gin: man that sucks you always where a good guy, did you let hell know there was a mistake?

Kaien: ya... they said the paperwork is processing and it should take about 300 to 3000 years to correct that error.

Gin: ...fuck... well I'm sure time flys by around here... I bet Ive been here already 100 years

*a fatass demon grabs a broom and sticks it in Gins ass*

Gin: AHHH WHAT THE FUCK! DAMN IT Subassgin! not so fucking hard this time!

Subassgin: sorry...

Kaien: Gin... its been like 2 hours...

Gin: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!

Kaien: no I'm not...

Gin: they've already stuck this broom up my ass 2620 times!

Subassgin: 2621...

Gin: right! 2621... wait shut the fuck up Subassgin!

Subassgin: sorry...

Kaien: man I do miss the soul society though trainning Rukia was fun, I'm gald to see shes so powerful now after her change.

Gin: ya...sure...shes fucking great... shes the reason why I'm here ya know..

Kaien: as I recall you kinda brought this on yourself Gin

*Hitler walks by*

Hitler: ya man your fucked up

Gin: move it along Hitler! no one asked you!

*He speaks a butch of german and walks away*

Kaien: well I'm going to get a bite to eat comming?

Gin: ya sure

*Gin walks with Kaien with the broom still in his ass*

Subassgin: wait! Gin! my broom! give it back!

(pans back up to K town)

*a group of movie go'ers are watching Ironman*

Orihime: thanks for taking me glasses boy ^^ I wanted to see this movie!

Ishida: my name is Ishida! you fucking moron!

Orihime: haha what? did you say something glasses boy?

Ishida: ...nothing..

*the movie starts*

Orihime: yay! here we go! go Iron man!

Ishida: be quiet the people are looking at us.

Orihime: there looking at us because your ugly and I'm so pretty

Ishida: ...

*the movie quickly cuts off*

*the crowd boos*

Ichigo: RUKIA! I GOT IT!

*Rukia opens the roof with her fingers*

Rukia: good! lets get the hell out of here

Ishida: RUKIA!... *he looks in back of him*

Ishida: ICHGIO!

Orihime: hahahaa! yay! go Rukia chan! play the big monster...wait! WHAT THE FUCK YOUR FUCKING UP THE MOVIE YOU DUMB BITCH!

*Rukia looks in front kinda looking at us*

Rukia: what is it with people insulting me today?...

*Rukia closes one eye and flicks Orihime*

Orihime: AHHHHHH!

Ishida: oh no! *he shinpos or whatever a qintcy calls it for there version*

*he catches Orihime before she hits the wall of the movie theater*

*Rukia picks up Ichigo and puts him on her shoulder*

Rukia: ya get the candy and popcorn too?

Ichigo: oh shit I forgot!

Rukia: its ok, well get it at a store before we go back to the Soul Society

Ishida: whats wrong with you Rukia! you almost killed Orihime!

Rukia: ... *looks down and notices Ishida* well if she got hurt she would have rejected it right? Or if she died she could have rejected it too?

Ishida: NOW THE THE FUCK COULD SHE REJECT HERSELF FROM DIEING!

Rukia: how the hell does she reject anything at all with fucking fairys...

Ichigo: ya I always wondered that... I mean she got her powers from my reiastu ya think it would be something better then fairys...

Orihime: ha! Rukia! for that I'll use my new attack on you!

Rukia: oh no... :P

Orihime: go!...

Rukia: wait wait... let me guess its called pretty pretty pink unicorn attack?

Ichigo: hahha... Rukia come on..

Orihime: ... GO! PRETTY PRETTY PINK UNICORN ATTACK!

*Rukia and Ichigo fall over which of course causes Orihime to miss*

*Rukia pops back up laughing*

Rukia: its really fucking called that! HHAHAHHAAA!

Orihime: ...yes...

Ichigo: aww Rukia dont be so hard on her...*busts out laughing*

Ishida: both of you stop laughing!

*both of them stop*

Orihime: glasses boy...

Ishida: its not her falt her attacks suck!

Rukia: *snickers* its not like they suck...well they do...but there named badly..

Orihime: this was my 1st special attack! I had to add pink and pretty in it dammit!

Rukia: remind me to train you later Orihime...

Orihime: hahhaa! ok!

Ishida: I thought you where just mad at her?

Orihime: mad at who? hahaha

Ishida: ...your lucky you have your looks

Orihime: and your lucky your smart cause your looks arent getting you anywhere

Ishida: ... *starts hitting Orihime's head against the wall*

Orihime: ow...glasses boy that almost hurts...

Rukia: anyway Ichigo lets go

Ichigo: right ^^;;

*rukia walks a little bit and takes a whole convenece store in her hand*

*she shakes out the people*

Rukia: ok! I got the snacks!

Ichigo: ...rukia...a...

Rukia: hummm?

Ichigo: nevermind ^^;;

*Rukia opens a portal to the soul society and both of them leave*

Ishida: it looks like they left with Ironman

Orihime: oh ya... they took the movie huh?

Ishida: yes they did...

Orihime: hummm what to do

Ishida: well...I think we should...

Orihime: oh I know!

Ishida: ?

Orihime: wanna fuck?

Ishida: wahhhhhhaaaa!

Orihime: hahhahaa come on! lets fuck!

*Ishida takes Orihime back to his house*

Orihime: oooo nice bed!

Ishida: Ive never done this kinda thing... before...

Orihime: its ok! I'll show you!

*she gets on top of him*

*all of a sudden they hear heavy breething*

Orihime: damn glasses boy calm down we're just getting started...

Ishida: thats not me, Orihime...

*he gets up*

*the breathing gets harder*

*Ishida opens the closet and chad is in there*

Chad: dont mind me please continue!

Ishida and Orihime: CHAD! :p

Chad: what! COME ON FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Orihime: ya kinda messed up the mood...

Ishida: there was a mood?

Chad: ugh dammit... fine I have one question to ask you then...

Ishida and Orihime: humm?

Chad: would you like a taco?

*the crowd laughs*

End of Chapter 5

Rukia: well that was a interesting chapter huh Ichigo?

Ichigo: ya...sure... it was...

Rukia: awww whats wrong Ichigo?

Ichigo: I grabbed the wrong film strip...

Rukia: huh? you did but Ironman stopped when you took it out..

Ichigo: ya.. but there was 2 in there I guess I grabbed the wrong one...

Rukia: then what movie did you grab? I wanna see!

Ichigo: ok...but...

Rukia: just put it in shorty

*Ichigo puts it in and its a gay flim showing 2 guys fucking*

Ichigo: see...

Rukia: ugh... I like guys and all but seeing 2 of them go at it werids me out, I'm kinda a one guy girl.

Ichigo: ya...*almost throws up*

Rukia: ok you can shut it...off...WAIT!

Ichigo: huh?

Rukia: looks close to the rock wall to see the picture closer

Ichigo: what is it?

Rukia: NII SAMA! HES HES!

Ichigo: huh...OMG...WHAT THE HELL!

*Ichigo for some reason flashes back to when he fought rukia's bro and puts gay images hes seeing now in them*

*He instantly throws up*

Rukia: NII SAMA! WHY! WHY NII SAMA! STOP! DONT TAKE IT IN THE ASS! ...NII SAMA! DONT STICK THAT DICK IN YOUR MOUTH! NII SAMMMMMMMMMMA!

*real end of chapter 5*[/sp]

[B]Chapter 6 - Wait Whos the Devil?:[/B]

[sp]  
>Rukia: ...poor nii sama...<p>

Ichigo: poor nii sama? your acting like he didnt wanna do that shit!

Rukia: be must have needed money to buy my sister a can of corn, so he did gay films in order to make money... poor nii sama...

Ichigo: Rukia...

Rukia: nii sama is so great even if hes in a noble family instead of asking for money he made his own so he and my sister could be happy.

Ichigo: Rukia...

Rukia: I should tell nii sama all about how great he is and how doing this didnt make him gay in my eyes at all. That I know how hard it is because he has all the control and money he wants now but no one to share it with... poor nii sama!

Ichigo: RUKIA!

Rukia: humm?

Ichigo: this was shot last week...

*he turns over the film roll and it has last weeks date*

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: poor nii sama right?

*Rukia tears up*

Rukia: NII SAMA'S GAY!

Ichigo: awww its ok Rukia...

Rukia: no! its not ok! hes a fag, a fruit, a homo, a assrapper, a dicksucker...a buttpirate... a fanoot...

Ichigo: ...well ya...wait a fanoot?

Rukia: its Italian for faggot...

Ichigo: and you know Italian why?

Rukia: cause I like meatballs...

Ichigo: ...

*pan down to hell*

Kaien: hahhaa Byakura a fag I freaking knew it!

Gin: I had no idea! I thought when he sucked my dick he did it in a straight way!

Kaien: hahaha ya... wait what!

Gin: nothing... hahhahahaa...

Kaien: ok...just picturing that made me wanna throw up brb...

Gin: ok! ^_^

*all of a sudden chad falls from the sky*

*he falls on gin*

Gin: WTF! ... fucking demons! watch where your...

Gin: oh! well if it isnt chad ^^

Chad: yo

Gin: what brings u down here?

Chad: mann... I was doin a drive by down neck and a nigga shot me man,,, it was fucking bullshit...I wasnt even like ready man!

Gin: well thats too bad but hey your welcome to hang around with Kaien and I. We're able to tune in on Rukia 24/7

Chad: no shit! thats the fucking bomb...oh...yeah...

*Gin nods*

Chad: man that bitch is huge man shes like fucking big man. Like fucking godzilla big man... I wanna fuck her bad man...like a fucking ant fucks a woman man...

Gin: rrrrright... well when she fingers herself we watch that

Chad: no shit really! shit! I used to have to sneak around for that shit man. I remember when she was livin in Ichigo's closet I had to cut a hole in that shit man... shit was hard too. I had to fucking visit and cut the fucking hole out man...it pissed me off how long it took man.

Gin: so u wanna fuck Rukia or watch others fuck Rukia?

Chad: like both man...its fucking like...ughhhhh fuck...so wheres the tacos around here?

Gin: they dont have any... only dick tacos

Chad: shit I'll go get some of those then man

Gin: but they have dicks in them...demon dicks with like horns trust me there not good

Chad: fuck that man! nigga gots to have his tacos! YO! demon! hook a brotha up with a taco!

*no one comes*

Chad: fucking hell sucks man, fuck this lets leave

Gin: ya... we cant this is hell if it was easy to leave trust me I'd be the 1st one out.

Chad: fuck that lets go... *he looks around*

Chad: man heres the shit right here

Gin: huh?

*Theres a door marked Fire exit*

Gin: oh ya... that we cant go though that

Chad: why?

Gin: cause its a fire exit the alarm will go off and its really annoying and plus its the fire exit only used for fires!

Chad: fuck that man, I'm a gangster ass nigga! I dont need no doors tellin me how to rock and roll man!

Gin: I dont know... its the fire exit...

Chad: man fuck that! besides where in fucking hell man theres always a fucking fire man!

Gin: oh..

*Chad opens the door and it leads to K town*

Chad: see man! bet! we's home free!

Gin: shit! the alarm!

Chad: I gots this shit man! *he writes a note*

*Chad puts it on the door*

Gin: huh? but...

Chad: trust me nigga!

Gin: ooook, here let me write Kaien a note then...

*Gin writes it and then they both go though the door*

*it closes after that*

*a demon finds the door*

Demon: the door! I found it!

*a dark figure appears in shadows so we cant see who they are*

Devil: well?

Demon: 2 people left!

Devil: I know that!

Demon: well they left 2 notes...

Devil: FUCKING READ THEM THEN!

Demon: ok 1st one says

*Kaien looks around sees gin isnt around but heads for the group of people by the fire door and shows up in time for them to read it off*

Demon: "Went to get REAL tacos be back soon"

Devil: HOW DARE THEY LEAVE FOR FUCKING TACOS! ALL DEMONS PERPARE! WE WILL GO RETRIEVE THEM NOW!

Demon: PS yo Devil we'll come back with KFC for ya

Devil: oh! forgot the retrieval then... there bringing back KFC.

*The shadowy figure slowly walks way*

Demon: but the second note!

Devil: I dont need to hear anything else once I heard KFC I was fine with it!

*Kaien yells in the crowd*

Kaien: just fucking read the rest!

Demon: From Gin: be back soon I hope you get out in 3000 years!

Kaien: damn him!

*the devil keeps walking*

Kaien: ...*walks next to the shadowy figure* YOUR OK WITH THIS?

Devil: of course I am, why not?

Kaien: there lying of course!

Devil: your not trusting enough you know that?

Kaien: ya whatever Hisana

Devil: *the shadowy figure all of a sudden changes to a cute looking girl who looks just like Rukia* *shes wearing a normal black komoto with flowers*  
>*much like Rukia wore when Ichigo left at the end of the SS Arc*<p>

Hisana: awwww dont call me that! I'm the devil ^^

Kaien: yes I know you are! but you cant just left 2 people leave like that!

Hisana: there just going out, they'll be back with KFC so its fine.

Kaien: your fucking joking right?

Hisana: not really, I know Ive only been the devil for 50 years but I know thoughout history demons have gotten out of hell alot.

Kaien: well ya... but well...comeon!

Hisana: now now...dont be mad cause your paperwork hasnt gone though yet ^^

Kaien: ...

Hisana: I know what your thinking, *she mocks him* I trained your sister! How could you not cut me a brake on this! Besides I got here the same way.

*flashback*

Hisana: where...where...am I?

*Demon rushes to her face*

Demon: your in HELL!

Hisana: how! why!... *her eyes tear up*

Demon: ...that expression...that face!...AHHHHH! *he blows up*

Hisana: I dont get any of this... I shouldnt be in hell!

*The devil approches her*

Devil: hahaha such a cute little girl, are you sad cause your in hell!

Hisana: yes... yes I am! why am I here... Byakura...sama...!

Devil: he cant help you! your finished! Your going to pay!

Hisana: ...so...I'm in hell because I left my baby sister...in the streets... I tried to find her the whole rest of my life...

Devil: well...really? you did? well...a...

Hisana: thats not why I'm here?

Devil: well no

Hisana: then why!

Devil: before you died you never payed off your credit cards!

Hisana: ...

Devil: hahhaa

Hisana: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! OK SO I DO A HORRIABLE THING AND LEAVE MY BABY SISTER IN THE STREETS AS A BABY...BUT THAT DOESNT GET ME INTO HELL! A BILL DOES!

Devil: yes! not paying off your depts is bad

Hisana: THATS FUCKING BULLSHIT!

Devil: no whats bullshit is your credit history...

Hisana: fuck you! my poor sister! I wanted to find you so bad! I thought I could watch you from heaven at least when I died but this! BECAUSE OF A CREDIT CARD BILL I'M HERE! HERE! FUCK!

Devil: now now theres no need to yell or go emo

Hisana: no! I'm beyond emo! this is bullshit! Your rules down here suck!

Devil: haha well too bad little girl I've been doing this since time began and I'm not the one that made them.

Hisana: fine! then I'll change them and I'll still get to see my little sister everyday!

Devil: oh no you wont! I have a ass rapping demon waitting for you

Hisana: no ass rapping! I'll have to use what I used to win over my gay husband! my cute looks!

Devil: well I'm gay too so...

*a bright light shines all of a sudden*

Hisana: *bats her eyes*

Devil: gahhhh! too cute! ahhh! *the devil exploses*

*All the demons run up*

One demon: the devil! hes dead!

Another demon: who! who did this!

*all the devils powers go into Hisana*

Hisana: about fucking time jeaz

All the demons: ehhhh!

Hisana: my 100 year plan finally worked! though I didnt think getting into hell by credit card dept would happan.

One demon: wtf are you talking about?

*Hisana chops his head off with her hand*

Hisana: ha! well I'm gald you asked!

Hisana: you see demons of hell, I always wanted to be the devil since I was killed and sent to the soul society with my baby sister.

Hisana: I thought...well I died at least I wont have to worry about anything and I'll be at peace with my sister. But no I end up in a shit village with nothing but clothes and dirt. As I stuggled to feed myself and my sister I said this fucking sucks!

Hisana: soooo I wanted to change it all! and I desided to do that I need to get to hell. SO I covered a few bases, 1st one was to leave my sister behind. While alot of me didnt want to do that, she cried alot and was annoying so I said fuck it I'm leaving her. I thought this alone would get me into hell. But to make sure I married Byakura who was so gay I figured it would be a mortal sin to marry a gay guy as gay as him and marring for money and all that shit.

Demons: ooook...

Hisana: DID I SAY TO FUCKING TALK BITCHES!

Demons: no...

Hisana: anyway! knowing how fucking cute I was that was easily done. But just to be safe after putting up about 15 years of looking for my sister bit, actually I did wanna see her again, but I never really looked I didnt feel like it.

Demon: sounds like your just lazy

Hisana: WHO SAID THAT!

Demon: a... me?

*Hisana snaps her fingers and the demon turns to adam sandler*

All the other demons: AHHHH! RUN! ITS A celorbity JEW! who thinks hes still funny!

Hisana: no! stare at him! this is your punishment for inrupting

Hisana: anyway! again to cover bases and just because byakura was so gay I couldnt take it anymore I desided to kill myself by drinking pine sol

Hisana: I did all of this to get to hell and kill your devil and it worked! I am now your all powerful leader! bwhahahahhahaha!

All Demons: a...yay?

Hisana: soooo any questions?

One demon: ya...so what do we do?

Hisana: well for now just do the normal things you guys always did

Another demon: soooo we continue the ass raping?

Hisana: sure! but this time use brooms!

Demons: damn! she is evil!

Hisana: oh and someone get me some fucking KFC please?

*flashback ends*

Kaien: ...

Hisana: heh heh

Kaien: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hisana: hey! wtf!

Kaien: sorry... everytime you fucking tell me that story I nod right the hell off

Hisana: oh really!

Kaien: yea

Hisana: then you get 2 brooms in your ass tonight!

Kaien: damnit! for Rukia's sister your pretty fucked up

Hisana: of course I am. Theres always one good sister and one bad sister. My sister is the good one with the pure white sword and the heart of gold and crap. and I'm...

Kaien: ...the devil?

Hisana: hahhahaa thats right! I'm the fucking devil! I'll be coming soon sister!

*back to the Soul society*

*Rukia shivers*

Ichigo: eh? catch a chill or something thinking about your gay brother?

Rukia: maybe... I dunno just got the shivers for a sec... werid...

*back down in hell*

Kaien: ...like when

Hisana: like when what?

Kaien: like when are you going to take over the world or the soul society or whatever you plan on doing

Hisana: oh umm later?

Kaien: later?

Hisana: ya later

Kaien: whens later?

Hisana: later

Kaien: WHEN THE FUCK IS LATER!

Hisana: WELL ITS NOT FUCKING NOW, NOW IS IT!

Kaien: ...

Hisana: 3 brooms now!

Kaien: oh dammit!

End of Chapter 6 ^_^

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 7 - Thats alota...Meataballs...:[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

Rukia: yo Ichigo

Ichigo: ya?

Rukia: Have you ever wanted to destroy things?

Ichigo: ...I have a hollow side remember? So thats like my dark side or something.

Rukia: answer the question

Ichigo: ya sometimes

Rukia: well... I dont ^^

Ichigo: bullshit! your a damn freak giant girl now of course u wanna destroy things or else why would you ask that question!

Rukia: cause I felt like it?

Ichigo: no no, you feel like destroying things because your bored huh?

Rukia: no no! really...

Ichigo: what aizen said is true! your going to destroy everything huh?

Rukia: no! I promise! I wont, as long as... I have my friends ^^

*Back in HM*

Aizen: shit! thats all we have to do?

Ulq: do what?

Aizen: in order to get Rukia to destroy the Soul Society we just have to kill all her friends!

Ulq: are you sure? I think she just said that...

Ulq: I believe that if we just killed Ichigo that she would flip out and destroy everyone and everything around her until she fell into a pit of despair in which we would be able to influence her and she would do anything we need her to do especially get that kings key for you.

Aizen: Ulq...

Ulq: yes Aizen sama?

Aizen: shut up! ya fucking emo!

Ulq: ...

Aizen: always with the pit of despair, maybe your just in a pit of despair humm? why cause Orihime left? huh? is that it...

Ulq: ...

Aizen: pussy...

Ulq: ...

Aizen: yammy! yammy! come here!

Ulq: ...?...aizen sama... yammy is...

Aizen: yammy! wtf! yammy you lazy shack of shit! come here at once!

Ulq: but yammy is...

Aizen: I thought I said shut the hell up Ulq!

Ulq: ...

Shark: jeaz would u shut the fuck up already Aizen!

Aizen: ahhhh shark! come here!

Shark: no I'm sleeping leave me alone

Aizen: since yammy isnt coming you may go kill Rukia's friends!

Shark: ...ok so you want me to kill a big boobed blond who used to be here and a glasses boy.

Aizen: yes

Shark: what about Ichigo?

Aizen: no he has nothing to do with Rukia they fight all the time

Ulq: ...

Shark: ok, well good night

Azien: arent you going to kill them?

Shark: no, I was just asking, I dont feel like it

*he walks away*

Aizen: god I hate you all...

Hanabel: I will kill them Aizen sama!

Aizen: ! haha...no thats ok, we dont need dick faces moving around do we...

Hanabel: ...*she walks away*

Aizen: damn this army of mine sucks... tousen! come here

Tousen: yes?

*he's naked*

Tousen: you needed me aizen sama?

Aizen: wtf! tousen! why are you naked?

Tousen: I'm not

Aizen: yes you are!

Tousen: I was able to dress myself this morning I'm not naked

Aizen: your fucking blind ok, omg...nevermind go do whatever it is you do here.

Grim: ...ugh wtf where have I been...

Aizen: ahhhh! grimjow you can do this job right?

Grim: sure, I can do it

Ulq: but...hes on the ground still from Ichigo's fight with him, who healed him?...

Aizen: shut the fuck up Ulq!

*Aizen opens the portal to K town*

*Grim jumps through*

Aizen: finally one of you is useful!

Ulq: ...

Aizen: listen ya fucking emo! go away! your ... is creeping me out!

Ulq: ...very well aizen sama... I'm going to listen to some laguna coil.

Aizen: ya whatever just go!

*back in K town*

Rukia: *is happy* yay! this genkai Urahura made me is perfect! I'm normal size again ^^

Ichigo: ...I dont think its perfect *he points at the ground and Rukia's foot prints are still being left as if she was still 5000 feet tall*

Rukia: I know! *she runs into a store*

Ichigo: ...*waits*

Rukia: there! *she walks and theres no ground shaking or indents in the street*

Ichigo: wtf! what did you get!

Rukia: doctor shoo's gel soles ^^

Ichigo: shoo?

Rukia: ya shoo

Ichigo: not scholls?

Rukia: huh?

Ichigo: there suposed to be Doctor Scholls

Rukia: well these are the chinese version ^^

Ichigo: of course...

Ichigo: anyway so if you leave your genkai your going to be 5000 feet tall still right?

Rukia: yup, this is just a quick fix so I can at least stay at your house again ^^

Ichigo: ...I dont get it, why do you want to stay at my place? You have the big ass place with your nii sama

Rukia: ya...its not modern for one, and also nii sama well... doesnt talk much... most of the time he just stares at me for some reason.

Ichigo: stares at you?

Rukia: ya...sometimes really hard... then he starts crying and tells me to leave

Ichigo: maybe it has to do with your sister?

Rukia: Hisana? nah she wasnt as cute as me I heard...

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: you bitch!

*Kaien *walks over...well wandles* with brooms in his ass*

Hisana: prepaire the demons! we take over earth in the morning!

Kaien: since when was I in charge of that?

Hisana: since I said so

Kaien: why the sudden change in heart?

Hisana: my fucking little sister! she said she was cutier then me! this is not forgiveable!

Kaien: humm well Kuchiki does have that more of a...

Hisana: *glares at him evily*

Kaien: OH I mean that bitch! how dare she!

Kaien: how about just a...you and I go? we dont have to have your whole army killed by Kuchiki.

Hisana: huh? what do you mean?

Kaien: you sister... you do realize shes very powerful now that big thing aizen did to her made her much stronger then any demon you have here maybe even yourself.

Hisana: maybe your right

Kaien: I can take the orange haired guy that looks like me and you handle Kuchiki ^^

Hisana: fine! but if I get annoyed the apocalypse happans

Kaien: ok! *mudders I'm finally getting out of this hell whole*

*Hisana opens the gate to K town*

*back to K town at a local taco bell*

Gin: ...chad...how many tacos are you going to order?

Chad: shit like fucking 70 man

Gin: why 70?

Chad: cause I'm fucking hungery man fuck man

Gin: ...this reisatu! its Rukia! shes here!

Chad: no shit! shes back in K town...ooooo ya... I bet shes going to be back at Ichigo's tonight...bet! fuck the movies where going to go into the collet to watch Rukia finger herself! shit! I told ya leaven hell was the best thing we could do.

Gin: this reisatu! its grim! why is he here too!

*pans quickly to orihimes*

Grim: oh shit! wtf! this is bullshit man!

Orihime: hahahhaa! I win again!

*there playing DDR*

Grim: damn it! you fucking slut! I wont lose again!

Glasses boy: ...I thought we where going to get it on Orihime

Orihime: haha...well if you got it up we wouldnt be playing DDR now would we?

Glasses boy: ...

Grim: haha you suck glasses boy, couldnt get it up! what a loser! OH FUCK DAMN YOU ORIHIME!

Orhime: hahahaa! I win again!

*Grim stabs her in the gut*

Grim: you fucking bitch!

Orihime: hahahaa ow! that hurts!

Grim: hurry up and heal yourself then! I'll beat you in the next round.

*glasses boy signs and watches them*

*pans to Ichigo's house*

Rukia: ahhh its good to be home

Ichigo: this isnt your home Rukia

*Rukia sits down on Ichigo's bed and it flattens right away*

Ichigo: ahh! my bed you fucking fat ass!

Rukia: ... I weigh fucking 76 pounds you retard!

Ichigo: you used to! now your like 76 tons!

Rukia: oh! ya haha the size thing *shrugs*

Ichigo: dont fucking *shrug* it! my bed! how am I going to sleep!

*rukia pops out a chappy looking pill thing*

*she presses the top and it pops to a chappy inflatable bed*

Rukia: sooo cute ^^

Ichigo: ...theres no way I'm sleeping on that

Rukia: fine sleep on the floor then

*Rukia lays on the bed and puts the blankets on*

Rukia: oooo so soft... Urahura made this so I can sleep on something without it braking ^^

Ichigo: ok...sooo why did you sit on my bed then?

Rukia: forgot?

Ichigo: you bitch...

Rukia: well come on Ichigo its a queen size you'll fit

Ichigo: no I rather not

Rukia: why? am I some sort of monster or something?

Ichigo: yes, yes you are

Rukia: *sniffles* fine! then sleep on the floor! baka! *faking it*

Ichigo: ...well fine... I'll sleep with on you the bed just well dont do anything to me! ok!

Rukia: please, your a pussy if I touch you you'll turn red and cum in a second. *snickers*

Ichigo: shut up! *he lays in bed with her*

Rukia: see! its so soft ^^

Ichigo: even though it looks fucking moronic and cutisy this isnt bad

Rukia: ^_^ *she lays back and quickly falls asleep*

Ichigo: *stares at her* *one of her hairs falls to the side of her face* Rukia...you...ok sometimes you are cute...

Rukia: *opens one eye* oh really? ^^

Ichigo: dammit! you bitch!

Rukia: *sticks her tounge out* good night Ichigo ^^

Ichigo: *huffs* goodnight...

*2 figures are outside Ichigo's window*

Hisana: *sniffs* ...so...cute...

Kaien: soo...now what?

Hisana: ...I...I cant attack them now...my sister...shes...shes...

Kaien: cute?

Hisana: YES! SHES CUTE!...I CANT ATTACK HER WHEN SHES CUTE LIKE THIS!

Kaien: why your the devil?

Hisana: oh ya! *she puts her hand out*

Chad: hold up yo!

*quickly we pan down to chad on the ground*

Chad: dont be attackin my Rukia bitch!

Hisana: chad!

Chad: if you wants to get though to her you gots to get though my ass bitch! and this ass is full of tacos!

*Gin walks over*

Gin: chad maybe you should go to the bathroom before you fight the queen of darkness?

Chad: nah fuck that man, this bitch gots to know where I'm at man shes like all up in my girls shit man

*Hisana and Kaien land on the ground*

Kaien: wtf gin! you left me!

Gin: my bad Kaien, I am evil though I had to get out of hell

Hisana: well you where going to come back though right?

Gin: hahaha! yes of course

Hisana: well wheres my kfc then?

Gin: oh they where closed we're going tomorrow...

Chad: nah fuck that man! you arent getting KFC now! you fucked with the wrong one bitch!

Hisana: ... chad dont do this

Chad: but I gots to! *he punches but just gets air*

*he punches again and again*

Chad: wtf! this bitch gots no form or something

*Chad has forgoten that Hisana is basicly the same height as Rukia normally is 4'9 and hes completely missing her*

Hisana: ...

Gin: ...

Kaien: ...

*chad keeps swinging over and over again*

*Hisana still standing there with a blank look*

Hisana: *turns to Kaien* man this is sad

Kaien: I guess

Chad: wtf! my punches! there not hitting!

Hisana: ya...are you going to stop...

Chad: MAN, FUCK THIS!...

*he pulls out a gun and shoots Hisana right in the head*

Gin and Kaien: HOLY SHIT!

*Hisana quickly falls to the ground and has white in her eyes looking like shes dead*

Kaien: he...he killed her!

Gin: ...no way...

Chad: shit, that bitch fucked with the wrong motha fucker man

*a horn is heard*

Chad: what be there?

*hes quickly hit with a mack truck and he shits himself*

Gin and Kaien: HOLY SHIT!

*it crashes though a nearby building and blows up*

*Hisana walks out of the flames*

Hisana: ...*has fangs out with evil red eyes*

*Gin and Kaien look back at Hisana's dead body and back at her walking*

Hisana: ...what? I'm the fucking devil... do you think a gun would kill me so long as theres evil in peoples hearts I will always live

Gin and Kaien: ooooh

*Chad cralls out of the flames*

Chad: shit that bitch is fucking crazy! and I need a new pair of pants...

Hisana: *smirks* oh still alive?

Chad: bitch! you hit me with a fucking truck! a motherfucking truck!

Hisana: ya? your point?

Chad: just sayin shit a fucking truck damn, shit for some reason I want some tacos want to join me?

Hisana: sure ^^

*they both walk off in the moonlight*

Hisana: whats that smell?

Chad: ...nothing sssssshit...

Gin: what the hell just happaned here

Kaien: a fight on another level my friend. a fight on another level

*they follow*

End of Chapter 7

Rukia: pufft a fight on another level more like a moronic level :P

Rukia: but anyway wow that was a long chapter huh Ichigo?

Ichigo: more like a fucking random pile of shit thrown into one..

Rukia: well all our enemys are in place, time to get to the final chapters of our saga!

Ichigo: really?

Rukia: no not really, I'm sure this kinda randomness will just keep going as long as people like it.

Ichigo: I see, so why was this Chapter called thats alot of Meataballs?

Rukia: I think the author is refering to the Meataballs as all the characters.

Ichigo: ooooh :P

Rukia: *bows* anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 7, I'm sure the author will continue to chapter 8 very soon. As always comments and what you think about the characters always help in the progress of the story :)

Rukia: take care now! Ja ne!

*Real End of Chapter 7*  
>[sp]

[B]Chapter 8 - The Evil Within...:[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

*at a local k town taco bell*

Hisana: damn it chad! I'm not made of money!

Chad: shhhhit you's just lucky I let u live, you owes me food

Hisana: I'm the one that beat you moron

Chad: huh? nah man I let u win, cause you's a girl and all!

Gin: chad shhhhh

Kaien: heh

Hisana: ugh ok anyway while chad is eatting all of hell's money in tacos how do we beat my sister! She turned out to be as cute as me

Kaien: wait u didnt know that?

Hisana: well seeing someone on that hell vision and actually seeing them is a different story! Shes a cute as me, I cant attack my only sister!

Chad: shit you just got werided out cause she looks just like you and it would be like hitting yourself or someshit like that

Kaien: chad! its not that! shut the hell up!

Hisana: actually hes right

*Gin and Kaien fall over*

Gin: how about we talk to aizen about this? next to you hes the most evil creature I know Hisana sama.

Hisana: hummm ok *she opens the portal to HM*

*all of them start walking though*

Cashier: ok thats 10000 tacos sooo 355,343 billion yen please ^^

Chad: ya... hisana is paying

Cashier: was that the woman? *he points to Hisana*

Hisana: oh I'm his date ^^ I'm not paying *smiles cutely*

Chad: fuck man I aint paying shit motha fucka! that bitch is!

Hisana: BITCH! *the whole taco bell goes up in flames*

Chad: man u killed that homo good *he puffs out smoke*

Hisana: *signs* lets go

Chad: shit I'm comin too I wanna see azien

*Gin,chad, kaien, and Hisana appear in front of aizen*

Aizen: ok! wtf who left the door open? I mean honestly this place is like a barn in and out, in and out

Hisana: hello mr aizen

Aizen: rukia? huh? a...hi?

Hisana: I'm not rukia moron

Aizen: hey no need for names.! Oh gin! hey!

Gin: yo aizen! umm you should speak to her a little better ya know

Aizen: why? she just looks like that bitch Rukia

Hisana: hey! dont call my sister a bitch! *she snaps her fingers and aizen catches on fire*

Aizen: ha...you think this little bit of fire can... HOLY FUCKING SHIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*he drops on the ground from his chair and runs around on fire*

Gin: ahh! aizen! stop drop and roll!

*he rolls around and the fire gets worse*

Azien: WTF! FUCK GIN ITS MAKING IT WORSE! AHHHH IT BURNS!

Kaien: Hisana...this isnt a way to make a ally ya know

Hisana: thats Hisana sama! *she snaps her fingers and Kaien catches on fire too*

Kaien: AHHHHH WTF ! *he runs around too*

*chad walks in*

Chad: shiiit this place smells like old burning ass man

Tousen: whats happaning?

*Hisana snaps her fingers and tousen catches on fire too*

Tousen: *still standing there* ...*says planly as possiable* ow...it burns...

Gin: *looks at hisana* and back at everyone else on fire*

*Hisana smirks*

Gin: ... *he grabs gas and a match and lights himself on fire*

Hisana: *nods*

*Hisana looks at chad*

Chad: what? shit I aint lighting myself on fire shit u burned me already

Hisana: oh ya I did ok you get off

Everyone else: THATS FUCKING BULLSHIT AHHHHHH!

*4 hours later*

Aizen: fuck! THE FUCKING BURNING STOP STOP AHHHHHH

Gin: please oh pretty Hisana! the burning its too much

Hisana: *unfolds her arms* you really think I'm pretty?

Gin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! yes! your very pretty! AHHHHHH!

Hisana: does everyone think I'm pretty?

Everyone: YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Hisana: ummmk I'm the devil I dont want love from god morons

*she burns them 10 times as much*

Everyone: AHHHHHH!

Chad: shit this mother fuckers smell yo devil chan blow this nigga's out

Hisana: oooo! devil chan! that sounds so cute! ok!

*Everyone is put out*

Chad: ...wtf...I said blow them out bitch! get to work!

Hisana: huh?

Chad: you know, giveum a blowjob...

Hisana: well I would but there all burned and it would be like messing with a burned up hotdog ya know?

Chad: true true

*few mins later there gin, aizen, tousen, and kaien are sitting at the table*

*Hisana and chad sit down*

Hisana: ok! anyway! I want to defeat my sister!

Kaien: *mumbles*

Hisana: what?

Kaien: *mumbles*

Hisana: what?

Kaien: *mumbles*

Hisana: what?

Kaien: *MUMBLES*

Hisana: what?

*the rest start mumbling exept for chad who isnt burned*

Hisana: humm what are they saying

Chad: MAN! THERE SAYING THEY ALL WANT TACOS! DUMB BITCH!

Hisana: *not paying attention to chads comment having realized its part of his way of talking* Oh ok! Tacos for all!

*Taco bell appears*

*they all just stand there unable to move*

Chad: man this fucking metting sucks some villans you are

Hisana: ya really have any idea's chad? *cant beleve I'm asking that*

Chad: shit, since Rukia is all good and shit just make her ass have a inner hollow and blame it on Ichigo

*Everyone blinks*

Hisana: ... thats actualy a good idea!

*Aizen writes on a piece of paper*

*It reads*

" SHIT WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT!*

Hisana: then she'll destroy the soul society and I can take over everything without even a fight wbwhahahahhahaa

Hisana: btw Aizen you work for me now

Aizen: *mumbles* and *starts crying*

Hisana: ummk brb! *she telports*

Chad: you's guys goin to eat those tacos...

*Everyone starts mumble shouting*

*Hisana appears in Rukia's head*

Hisana: hummm ok how to do this... maybe I should ask the sourse

*she telports to ichigo's head*

Hisana: yo...Hichigo...where are you?

chhhhh chhh chhh hhhaaaa

Hisana: eh?

chhhhhh chhh chh haha

Hisana: ...right.. this isnt halloween Hichgo

*he trys to lick her back but she grabs it*

Hisana: ya...cut the crap hollow boy

Hichigo: shit! wtf are you!

Hisana: is the devil nice to meet you

Hichigo: your that bitch Ichigo likes!

Hisana: no thats my sister

Hichigo: oh ok, sooooo what brings you to the "Kings" domain

Hisana: well I wanted to get a version of you in my sisters head any idea's?

Hichigo: oh ya sure, simply look for a dark black thing by the shinigami red thing and put them together that will bring about her inner hollow.

Hisana: why thank you Hichigo

Hichigo: no big when I take over again it would be nice to have a hollow bitch by my side especially if its Rukia

Hisana: hey ya never know my sister may bring you out

Hichigo: *shrugs* either that or I'll wait until the king is about to really get killed and I'll knock him off and take over

Hisana: well good luck with that ^^

*she telports*

Hichigo: nice girl, yo! old man! wheres my fucking cookies!

Zangetsu: there coming damn! dont rush perfection!

HIchigo: ya ya, ya fucking fag

*hisana telports in rukia's head and puts the black with the red shiningami thing like Hichigo said*

*rukia baby hollow appears*

Hisana: ...omg I cant see my sister a baby again...hurry up and get older

*the baby turns 5 years old*

*Hisana folds her arms*

*the 5 year old turns 10*

Hisana: ...right...hurry the hell up

*the 10 year old turns 15*

Hisana: ok good enough

Hisana: hellow Huka

Hollow Rukia: shit thats my name? ugh that sucks

Hisana: well do you have any better ones?

Hollow Rukia: a... emo Rukia!

Hisana: no

Hollow Rukia: ...ok George Bush?

Hisana: close but no

Hollow Rukia: ya...lets just go by HRukia?

Hisana: thats fine

Sode no Shirayuki: a...hi? and you 2 are?

Hisana: oh! I'm Rukia's sister! the devil

Sode no Shirayuki: oh my...

HRukia: ya...I'm your worst nightmare!

Sode no Shirayuki: no that would be a naked chad

*both HRukia and Hisana look at each other and shudder*

HRukia: anyway! some changes are going to be made around here!

Sode no Shirayuki: well ok how about I draw a line and you can have this side of the brain and I can have this side

HRukia: well ok...wait! the bathroom is on your side!

Sode no Shirayuki: shit...I mean haha...you noticed! ^^;;;;

Hisana: well ok you 2 have some shit to work out, that whole inner hollow thing take care!

*she fades*

Sode no Shirayuki: ahh! dont touch my cd's! no! not my chappy vibrator!

*Hisana appears in hell*

Hisana: I love it when a plan starts its so fun to watch *she gets popcorn*

*a dark aura starts appearing around Rukia*

*about a hour later*

*Rukia wakes up*

Rukia: ...huh...what happaned...I feel werid

*she looks at Ichigo and hes naked with cuts all over him and Ko'ed*

Rukia: ...ok...ok...I...couldnt have...I... what did I do?

*Chad peaks his head out of the closet*

Chad: man you tore that mothea fucker up!

Rukia: what...?

Chad: you raped the shit out of Ichigo! man! that was some freaky shit you did girl! do it on me next!

*Rukia walks over and grabs chad by the shirt and throws him out the window*

Chad: man thats fucked up *he hits a plane*

Rukia: ...*pokes Ichigo*...

Rukia: Ichigo?...Ichigo? oy...Ichigo?

*she shakes him*

Ichigo: ...rukia...RUKIA! *he goes against the wall*

Rukia: I...I dont remember what happaned

Ichigo: ...I couldnt stop you

Rukia: I'm sorry...Ichigo

Ichigo: no...I've seen that look before...i

Rukia: ichigo! it wasnt me I mean...I...

Ichigo: no it wasnt you... it was her...

Rukia: her?

Ichigo: you have a inner hollow Rukia...I saw those eyes...before...

Rukia: ...inner hollow but...how...I..

Ichigo: it must have been because you where around me enough being a vaziard I must have effected you...

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: hahahahhaa! perfect! Ichigo said it himself!

*pans back to K town*

Rukia: Ichigo...

Ichigo: its my falt...I'm sorr..

*Rukia wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply*

Rukia: dont be... just like how you beat that hollow so will I ^_^

Ichigo: Rukia... *he kisses her this time*

*pans back down to hell*

Hisana: *throws her popcorn down*wtf! this is fucking bullshit!

*she walks in the main room*

*Gin, aizen, tousen, kaien are already there*

Hisana: wow you guys made it from HM huh?

Kaien: ya... we fucking died Hisana sama...

Hisana: haha...oh I guess those burns where too much huh?

*all of them nod annoyingly*

Hisana: ANYWAY! wtf! this inner hollow thing isnt working out right away!

*she pops a screen*

Hisana: look! there kissing for godsakes!

*all of them look over and see there doing much more then just kissing*

Kaien: heh go Rukia chan!

Hisana: AHHH! WTF MY EYES!

Aizen: oh look

Gin: oh hooo

Tousen: what? I cant see whats happaning?

Hisana: *looks back at the screen and throws up*

*chad walks in*

Everyone: chad!

Chad: yo! hook a brotha up with a taco!

Hisana: how did you get back to hell?

Chad: rukia threw me and the fucking plane blew up, cheep ass piece of shit OOO SHIT! *he pushes over everyone and stares at the screen*

Hisana: ...

Chad: man! they made up already! fuck man, I missed it too, I bet was all sweet and shit, aww well at least I gots to the good part! ya Ichigo fuck that girl in the ass wooo!

Hisana: huh? AHHH! NO! DONT TAKE IT IN THE ASS SIS!

Hisana: I gotta put a stop to this! I know!

*she telports Byakura next to her*

*Byakura has a strap on and a gay guy is with him*

Hisana: ...

*Everyone else* ...

Chad: nigga u gay

Hisana: gah! dammit again Byakura! fix yourself up!

*few mins later hes telported back*

Byakura: Hisana...how...your... alive...*he hugs her*

Hisana: *pushes him off* gahh! get off me!

Byakura: ...

Hisana: we can save the heart warming stuff for later ok husband? look what my sister is doing?

Byakura: *looks over*...

Byakura: ...telport me there now

Hisana: hey! dont order me I'm...

Byakura...TELPORT ME THERE NOW! *he glares at her*

Hisana: HAI! BYAKURA SAMA!

*she telports him*

*Everyone is shocked*

Hisana: what? he didnt used to be gay, I guess he..still has some of that old byakura in him after all... ^^

Byakura: *stalks around the room in the dark*

Rukia: wait...Ichigo? whats that?

Ichigo: huh what? dont move it'll come out

*byakura moves again*

Rukia: ok! wait I really heard it that time..!

Ichigo: nah your just imaging things rukia shit I'm getting close

*Byakura's eyes sharpen and he cuts Ichigo his right ass cheek*

Ichigo: AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!

*he pulls out and falls over* grabbing his ass

*Rukia covers herself in a blanket*

Rukia: who! whos there!

*heavy breathing is heard*

*Ichigo gets cut up even more this time all over his body*

Rukia: Ichigo! who ever this is! your...going to...

Byakura: Rukia...you dispoint me

Rukia: nii!...nii sama!

*Rukia turns on the lights*

*Ichigo is half dead on the ground*

Byakura: rukia you are kicked out of the Kuchiki family

Rukia: but nii sama!

Byakura: do not talk...

*Rukia shuts up*

Byakura: I blame myself for allowing this boy in your life, and allowing you to stay with him, eventually I knew this would be the result however for it to be shown to me though a recorded cam for villans to see... why would you take there dirty money

Rukia: huh? what are you...

Byakura: silance...you are to be tried as a shiningami who porns themselfs to evil do'ers

Rukia: nii sama!

Byakura: I said no talking...

Rukia: no! nii sama! I have no idea what your talking about!

Byakura: do not try to take it back,my own sister a porn star...shameful

Rukia: I'm not a porn star!

Byakura: your right your a pay per view porn star

Rukia: nii sama! I dont know who was watching us but I have no idea what your talking about and theres no camera's here!

Byakura: I was able to see you both... in this place where Hisana your sister, gin, aizen, kaien, tousen and that boy chad where watching this.

*Rukia blinks and shinpo's knocking out her brother with a little chop to the head*

Rukia: ...I...I dont know how you found out about this nii sama but now your just speaking non sence...

*Rukia telports and puts her brother in his bed back in the soul society*

Rukia: nii sama... I'm sorry you went crazy I promise to make you uncrazy after I heal Ichigo. *she fades*

*Byakura wakes up and notices hes in his room*

Byakura: ...it was all a dream...*sighs*

Hisana: *is by his bed side* umm sorry to brake this to you hon...

Byakura: ...Hisana...*all the images of his sister burn in his head again and *his eyes go blank and he goes into shock* :P

Hisana: Byakura sama! oy! Byakura sama!

End of Chapter 8

Rukia: damn that one was even longer!

Ichigo: ya no kidding!

Rukia: feeling better?

Ichigo: ya, damn Byakura ...

Rukia: well things are moving smoothly everyone look forward to chapter 9!

Ichigo: running smoothly! Are you fucking kidding me! You have a inner hollow now! aizen is dead and in hell with gin,kaien,chad, and your devil sister! None of this shit makes sence!

*Rukia snickers*

*Real end of Chapter 8*

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 9 - The Two Sisters Finally Meet and The Neko fix:[/B]

[sp]  
>*Ichigo gets out of the shower*<p>

*Rukia is laying on her chappy bed*

Rukia: ok! Ichigo! its time I trained you!

Ichigo: ugh dammit, I liked when I was stronger then you, I didnt have to hear you rant at me on how much I suck.

Rukia: heh well 1st things 1st is you do suck

Ichigo: *sighs* see!

Rukia: I'm going to teach u kido, I should have done this from the start.

Ichigo: Kido? why?

Rukia: cause your not going to be like renji!

Ichigo: I dont really need to know Kido, its not my style

Rukia: well thats your problem, you'll never beat Aizen if u dont know simple Kido spells!

Ichigo: ya ya, fine. *mudders why dont u beat him*

Rukia: what was that! *she grabs him by the arm and drags him outside*

Ichigo: ow ow ow! that fucking hurts!

Rukia: ok! I'll teach you s?katsui

Ichigo: isnt that a level 30 spell?

Rukia: yes level 33

Ichigo: how about level 1 spell?

Rukia: thrust? lol no your a fucking captain level Ichigo u should know level 30 easily.

Ichigo: fine show me then

Rukia: k ^^ s?katsui! *a blue fireball hits a near by wall*

Rukia: see ^^

*It then keeps going and nukes a nearby town into nothingness*

Rukia: O_O;;;;;

Ichigo: RUKIA! WTF!

Rukia: ...umm crap?

Ichigo: crap my ass! dont you know how to hold back!

Rukia: heh I thought I did

Ichigo: jeaz! just make sure you dont hit me with one of those things!

Rukia: *looks at her hand* man... am I that powerful now? I didnt think I was like nuke the world powerful...

*pans down to hell*

Kaien: is it just me or is your sister getting stronger..

Hisana: it isnt just you, she is its time I met my sister and explained to her what she is. bwhahahhaahwhahahahahaha

*she fades*

Kaien: wtf...all that sneeking around and now shes going to just show herself to Rukia.

Gin: huh? whats happaning?

Kaien: our great leader is meeting rukia

Gin: no shit! put it up on the screen

*pans up to K town*

Rukia: ok Ichigo! 1st thing you do is...

* dark shadow appears in front of them*

Hisana: ...hello...

Rukia: ahh! its my hollow side! hurry kill it Ichigo!

Ichigo: huh! but! a...ok! *goes bankai*

Hisana: O_o what! no I'm not! hey!

*Ichigo starts trying to attack her*

Rukia: oh oh get her! get her Ichigo!

Hisana: wait! gahhh!

*Ichigo GT's her*

*Hisana catches it and knocks it back*

Hisana: OK! ENOUGH! I'M NOT YOUR FREAKING HOLLOW SIDE RUKIA!

*Rukia blinks*

Rukia: really!

Hisana: ya really

Rukia: really? cause u look pretty emo

Hisana: *gasps* how can you say that sister!

*while there talking Ichigo is trying to hit Hisana still*

*he stabs her in the head*

Hisana: *looks over at him* ummm ya thats my fucking head kid

Ichigo: umm sorry?

Hisana: oh! as long as your sorry its ok ^^

*she lands and takes Ichigo's sword out of her head*

*Rukia thinks to herself*

*Rukia her reistu its so weird it changes up and down I can tell shes strong but.. I dont think it would be wise to fight her with Ichigo here*

Hisana: anyway! my...dear sister..

Rukia: what!

Hisana: I'm your sister ^^

Rukia: really! but nii sama...said you died

Hisana: I did 50 years ago

Rukia: but you came back for me?

Hisana: well...no

Rukia: ...then why?

Hisana: a...well a..

*Rukia runs over and hugs her sister*

Rukia: it doesnt matter! nee san! welcome back! ^^

*Hisana blushes*

Hisana: ...a...well...I

*Hisana thinks* Damn it, whats this feeling... I...I dont feel like destroying her now

Rukia: you gotta tell me how you came back! and how your almost as strong as me ^^

Hisana: well thats a long story little sis...and wait almost!

Rukia: *still hugging* ya! for someone who wasnt transformed into a werid 5000 foot monster thing like me your really strong! Did you train in heaven while you where looking down at me?

Hisana: ...umm actually...

*Rukia looks at her sister with big eyes*

Hisana: ...so...cute... hai! ...thats what I did! I trainned really hard in heaven!

Rukia: thats great sister!

Hisana: arent you mad at me?

Rukia: for what?

Hisana: ...leaving you alone when u where a tiny baby

Rukia: no you had no choice, I must have been a bad baby, or you couldnt feed me or something. Or evil ninja's where chasing you and so I wouldnt be hurt you left me with someone that can take care of me, while u where about to be killed nii sama showed up and saved you and you fell in love with him instantly.

Hisana: ...wtf... *Hisana thinks* I met byakura at a strip club I was a call girl*

Rukia: *looks at her sister with big eyes again*

Hisana: hai! the 3rd one with the evil ninja's

Rukia: hahaa! I knew it!

*Ichigo totally shocked Rukia is acting this way*

Ichigo: rukia u ok?

Rukia: OF COURSE I'M OK! THIS IS MY BIG SISTER ICHIGO! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET HER!

Hisana: ...sister?

Rukia: hai!

Hisana: ...your acting really cute u know

Rukia: am I?... does it displease Hisana san?

Hisana: no it doesnt, its just...

Rukia: I'm sorry! you probley came here for something important!

Hisana: ...well...a.. ya! your power do you know what you are Rukia?

Rukia: hai!

Hisana: humm?

Rukia: I'm a shinigami!

*Hisana falls over*

Hisana: I know that! I mean what you are now

Ichigo: crazy?

*Rukia kicks him in the nuts*

*Ichigo falls over*

Hisana: anyway! your a ...demon

Rukia: me? a demon! *gasps* does that mean Hisana san has come down from heaven in order to destroy me?

Hisana: ...wtf..

*Rukia powers up a little*

Rukia: well I wont go down without a fight sister!

Hisana: ...

*Rukia's genkai pops and shes 5000 feet tall again*

Rukia: oh dammit!

*Hisana looks up*

Hisana: jeaz when u see this up close its pretty nuts

Ichigo: your telling me, now shes going to step on me by mistake again

Rukia: damn Urahura! one sec sis! I gotta go yell at this guy, fucking cheap ass genkai he gives me

*Rukia walks a few steps and shes already at Urahura's*

*Ichigo and Hisana follow*

Hisana: ...this is not how I invisoned this...

Rukia: Urahura! Urahura!

Yoruichi: sorry he cant come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep..

Rukia: ...isnt at a phone Yoruichi san!

Yoruichi: ohhh rukia chan! I see your genkai is broken?

Rukia: yes, it is!

Yoruichi: ummk did you choose the 1 year protection plan?

Rukia: no

Yoruichi: oh I'm sorry then our insureance wont cover you and you will have to buy a whole new one.

Rukia: ...errr.. wheres urahura!

Yoruichi: I'm your customer service rep for today, Urahura is busy now.

Rukia: dammit! I want a new genkai

Yoruichi: I'd be happy to place that order for you, so one genkai

Rukia: no! the special one he made for me so I'm not 5000 feet tall all the time

Yoruichi: oh yes looking at your account u did special order that, so please allow 5 to 10 weeks for a new one, will you be ordering a new protection plan for this one? its recomended since if it brakes we give you a new one free of charge.

Rukia: no I want this one free

Yoruichi: ...but looking at your account you didnt get our protection plan for 599.88

Rukia: because it almost cost as much as the genkai itself!

Hisana: ...ummm ya sis I'm going to go now

Rukia: wait sis! I'll be done with this in a sec and we can fight

Hisana: fine

Yoruichi: well since you didnt get the protection plan you need to buy a new one

Rukia: fine fuck it! just make sure this one doesnt brake!

Yoruichi: ok! so u'll be getting it with the protection plan?

Rukia: ...why would I when I just want one that doesnt brake!

Yoruichi: but if you get the protection plan it will insure you that if it brakes, we'll replace it free of charge.

Rukia: FINE! FUCKING FINE!

Yoruichi: your total is 12,434 dollars. How will you be paying

Rukia: just put it on my damn tab

Yoruichi: ok! its been charged to your account and you will get your genkai in 5 to 10 years

Rukia: you said weeks and even then that was too long

Yoruichi: would you like to change your shipping to overnight? it only cost 13,000

Rukia: wtf! that cost more then everything else!

Hisana: sister your totally getting scammed by this cat girl

Yoruichi: well?

Hisana: sister let me help you

*she telports chad*

Everyone: CHAD!

Chad: yo!

Yoruichi: ...oh no

Yoruichi: ...chad..how...are..you...

Chad: dont sell me that shit bitch! wheres my motherfukin money!

Yoruichi: ...I just need more time...and...and I was going to call you..

Chad: hold up hold up! tell me your ass isnt trying to get more when your ass owes me fucking money already!

Yoruichi: just a few ounces...to get my fix! I'll pay I'll pay!

Chad: man bitch! you must think I gots dumbass nigga printed on my head

Hisana: *floats up to her sisters ear and whispers for her to pick up urahura's shop and take another genkai*

*Rukia listens and takes it*

Yoruichi: hey! what are you 2 doing!

Chad: fine bitch you can have some but this shits going to cost you that ass today!

Yoruichi: ...ok! anything! just gimmie!

*Chad gives her a ouse of his best shit*

Ichigo: I had no idea Yoruichi was a drugee

Chad: man this shit isnt drugs

Ichigo: what?

Rukia: ya what is it then?

Chad: *looks up at Rukia's panties* heh well I'll tells ya since your givin me a nice view. bitch..

*Rukia twiches*

Chad: this shits premium cat nip (thanks to icy chan we both thought of this at the same time lol)

*Everyone falls over*

Rukia: fucking CAT NIP!

Yoruichi: MAN...I'm so...so...everywhere

Yoruichi: *she goes hyper and starts jumping everywhere*

*She jumps on rukia's shoulder then another second shes next to Ichigo then another second she comes back from china*

Yoruichi: man this is good shit. I like this shit, man this shits great I need more of this shit, more more more, gimmie more, more more more *she keeps jumping up and down in front of chad*

Chad: fine gimmie that ass then

*Youichi is already naked in a flash*

Chad: damnnnnnnnnn ok bitch

Soi fon: I wont allow this!

*the door from the soul society opens*

Chad: oh shitisnits

Youichi: soi fon dont stop me I gotta pay back my dept to get more!

Soi fon: so many years of rehap and your back on the nip...Youichi sama...

Youichi: I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM YOU HAVE THE PROBLEM, your the problem, dont you see your the problem, cant you take being the problem, *shes hopping while saying all this*

Soi fon: dont worry I'll save you youichi sama! but 1st I'm going to take down the one that sold you this

Chad: shit, Ichigo did it

Soi fon: ...Ichigo, you will die

Ichigo: huh! no it wasnt me!

*she starts trying to stab him*

*ichigo is running*

Hisana: arent you going to stop them sister?

Rukia: well shes a captain what can I do?

Hisana: your the freaking general remember?

Rukia: oh ya :P

Rukia: ...Soi fon stop this at once!

Soi Fon: but General Rukia! he sold Yoruichi sama cat nip!

Rukia: is aware of this...painfully aware...

*Yoruichi starts shivering in a corner*

Yoruichi: its so cold...why is it...so fucking...cold...

Hisana: ...and aizen has problems with this group? jeaz...

Chad: man this shit is getting old! I'm getting some fucking tacos

Hisana: wait chad! I'll come with you, I'm in the mood for tacos ^^

Rukia: wait sis!

Hisana: dont worry sis we'll catch up later! handle this stuff here and come find me at the taco bell or something

Chad: ya man handle your shit girl! but dont handle it too fast I get to look up at those big panties of yours all the way there heh.

*they leave*

Chad: why didnt you tell that bitch Rukia you where the devil?

Hisana: I...well...shes my sister...I mean I'm her big sister...the way she looked at me, its like I cant do any wrong... I dont wanna dash her dreams about me.

Chad: man fuck that tell that bitch listen, your ass is mine or I'll fry your ass!

Hisana: ...rrrright..

*back at urahura's shop*

*Urahura comes out*

Urahura: whats going on so late at night

Rukia: urahura! your freaking neko friend is fucking with me and wont give me a genkai yours broke

*soi fon is taking Yoruichi inside*

Urahura: humm I guess I should have been looser on the power department for the genkai, so it doesnt pop like that, I'll fix this problem.

Rukia: great

Urahura: one question though

Urahura: haha did you get our protection plan?

*Rukia steps on him*

End of Chapter 9

Rukia: well another chapter in the books!

Ichigo; what the fuck was that!

Rukia: huh?

Ichigo: that was a big random piece of crap

Rukia: ...and?

Ichigo: the author should respect her readers!

Rukia: I dont this the author respects u right now

Ichigo: why?

Rukia: cause your wearing a pink dress with a pink too too over it

Ichigo: gahhhh! damn you IchiRuki!

*Real end of Chapter 9*

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 10- DogKAI! WTF :P :[/B]

[sp]

Rukia; Ichigo! Come on lets go!

*Rukia is now in her new genkai and back to normal size well kinda*

Ichigo: where are we going?

Rukia: to taco bell of course!

*They start flash steping to the taco bell*

Hisana: damn it Rukia is coming I dont know what to do!

Chad: man wtf you fucking for real! Your the mother fucking devil! Ice that bitch!

Hisana: well... thats the thing..

Chad: well wait, let me fuck the bitch then ice the bitch!

Hisana: ... I wont let u fuck my sister

Chad: fine let me fuck you then

Hisana: ...

Chad: *bites into his taco* MAN WTF this taco is cold man!

Hisana: I can heat it up for you

Chad: nah nah man fuck that one sec I gots this!

*He walks up to the cashier*

*By this time Rukia and Ichigo appear next to Hisana*

Rukia: *hugs her sis* hey sis!

Hisana: shhh ^^

Rukia: hummm?

Chad: man! this shits cold!

Cashier: u ordered it a hour ago of course its cold

Chad: bitch! *he slaps the cashier*

Rukia: omg... *laughs a little*

Hisana: laughs too

Ichigo: your both crazy

Rukia and Hisana: shut up Ichigo

Cashier: I'm calling the police!

Chad: go ahead bitch! I gots the fucking devil with me! I'm fucking untouchable bitch!

Rukia: devil with him?

Hisana: hahhaa that chad saying random things hes funny

Chad: yo! Devil come here! show this bitch your fire and shit

Hisana: haha now hes calling the devil what a funny guy

Rukia: or hes going crazy

Chad: yo! His... *Hisana quickly KO's chad*

Hisana: well! hahaha he seems to have had one to many tacos I'll take him home sister! we'll catch up tomorrow! *she telports*

Rukia: awww..

Ichigo: thank god can we go home i need fucking sleep!

Rukia: ya ya... *pouts*

*they walk off*

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: WTF CHAD!

Chad: damn bitch u touch me like that again I'll sneak your ass and put my fist in that loose twat of yours!

Hisana: what was that?

Chad: what you heard me bitch!

Hisana: laughs, man you really dont get scared huh?

Chad: nothing scares me bitch!

*Hisana smirks*

*a cop with a boarder patrol hat on runs in*

Chad: oh shit! *he starts running*

Hisana: heh heh

Aizen: hisana... how long must I stay down here

Hisana: oh your going up there now aizen! your going to fight my sister!

Aizen: very well

Hisana: not scared

Aizen: I can not be defeated

Hisana: fine lets see what you can do

Gin: I'll go too!

Hisana: fine *she opens the door*

Aizen and gin go though

Aizen: ahh where on earth lets let them know...

*Rukia appears in front of azien*

Rukia: *with her arms folded* what are you doing here aizen?

Aizen: well that was fast little Rukia

Rukia: I thought I made myself clear

Aizen: I wont be following orders from you woman

*Gin backs off*

Rukia: gin! ok what the hell is going on here

Aizen: theres no need to concern yourself with him *he attacks*

*Rukia stops him with her arm and knocks him back*

Aizen: heh what did u just attack now?

Rukia: you

Aizen: no you attacked...*he coughs up blood*

Rukia: *smirks* your shinkai wont work on me aizen I can see though it

Aizen: but how I saw you attack my copy!

Rukia: you thought I did but that was just a after image heh

Aizen: ...it...it cant be!

Rukia: heh

*Azien starts attack from all sides*

Rukia: blocks, blocks, ducks, blocks

Aizen: NO! THIS CANT BE!

*He attacks faster and harder*

Rukia: dodges

Aizen: shes! shes!...SHES! GOD MODING!

Rukia: hows it feel, the cheap man is being out cheated bwahahaha

Aizen: ...thats it! BANKAI!

Rukia: ...humm!

Gin: ...I've never seen aizen bankai...what will it look like!

Aizen: ...destroy it all...waveos!

*a dark shadow appears around the area and it quickly shrinks down all the way down to a cheewawa.

Gin: ...

Rukia: ...

Hisana: *from hell* ...

Kaien: ...

Chad: *still being cased* I'M NOT GOING TO MEXICO!

Rukia: HAHHAAHHAHAA! A FUCKING CHEEWAWA!

Azien: ...waveos! destroy her!

*waveos glares and starts yapping*

Rukia: ...omg! LOL

Azien: laugh while you can, he is powering up!

Rukia: ...right

Waveos: YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP ERRRRR YAP YAP

*Rukia folds her arms*

Aizen: WAVEOS! ATTACK!

Waveos: yap yap! *he opens his mouth*

Rukia: a cero! *she blocks*

*Waveos throws up*

Rukia: ...LOL

Aizen: oh shit! dammit! waveos! your sick!

Waveos: yap yap... *thows up*

Rukia: ok! I've had enough if you dont leave I'm going to stick gins head up your ass aizen

Aizen: go waveos!

*Rukia quickly grabs gin and shoves his head up aizen's ass*

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: hahhaahahhaa! thats great sister!

Aizen: ...no...no...NO!

*waves sniffs gins leg and starts dry humping it*

*Ichigo walks outside*

*he see's aizen stating there with gins head up his ass and a cheewawa fucking his leg*

Ichigo: ...what the fuck!

Rukia: *snickering and starts recording this with her cell phone cam*

Rukia: this is so great! hwhahhaaha

Ichigo: rukia I'm going to sleep

Rukia: *sighs fine*! I'm come with you byeee aizen!

Azien: ...damn you rukia! damn you!

*he fades back down to hell*

Rukia: *lays down* well Ichigo time for bed ^^

Ichigo: k... they both lay in the bed and fall asleep.

*pans down to hell*

*Chad is still being chased*

*Chad stops and looks at Aizen*

Chad: shit your fucked up!

Aizen: some one pull gin out

*No one goes to help him*

Aizen: fine fuck you all too!

Hisana: heh I think your dog and gin are taking care of that. ^^

End of Chapter 10

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 11 - Killer Space Clowns? Your kidding right?:[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

*A werid flying saucer lands outside of K town*

Rukia: ehhh wtf was that?

Ichigo: what was what?

Rukia: I dunno I thought I saw a light appear outside of K town.

Ichigo: nahhh come on Rukia, this restaurant gets packed after 5:30

Rukia: oh ok, sorry! *she follows after him*

*down in hell all our villains are sitting at the table again*

Hisana: ok! this is getting crazy.. I cant beat my sister myself because shes too cute, and none of her enemy's can beat her either!

Aizen: ...

Hisana: what you want another crack at her?

Aizen: I can defeat her no one can defeat me!

Hisana: no you and your bankai dog suck Aizen..

Aizen: ...

Gin: maybe Kaien can beat her, she always gets emotional with him

Kaien: like she hasnt faced against me enough, besides even if she is holding back I cant beat my former student, shes surpassed me completely.

Hisana: yes yes we all know how much you suck compared to my sister Kaien.

Kaien: hey! I didnt say that!

Hisana: doesnt matter, your fucking useless to me! All of you!

Tousen: Let me fight her

Hisana: no you suck Tousen, no one likes you

Tousen: ...

*Everyone laughs and points at Tousen*

Hisana: btw where the fuck is Grim?

Gin: good question

*Hisana pops up the screen and hes still playing ddr with Orihime*

Hisana: ...

Grim: you fucking bimbo! damn you!

Orihime: hahahahhaa you suck Grim!

Grim: fuck you! *he stabs her for the 30th time in the gut*

*Orihime falls lifeless again*

*Her fairys pop out and start healing her*

Grim: hurry up you little gay fairys

One Fairy: hey fuck you!

Grim: ...

*pans back down to hell*

Hisana: ... fuck grim hes useless to me too!

*Chad walks in*

Everyone: Chad!

Hisana: hey chad! How did you get in hell again?

Chad: fucking clowns man

Hisana: huh? Clowns?

Chad: ya man, fucking clowns used this gun on me and trapped me in a cotton candy cocoon and sucked my blood out with curly straws!

Everyone: ...

Hisana: sooooooo... what drug did you OD on chad and what rehab do you wanna go to. Hell provides free heath care ya know...

Chad: I'm not fucking bullshiting ya damn ho!

Hisana: fine... lets see...

*she pulls up a screen and it finds a freaky looking clown killing people with a popcorn gun, and another clown shows up turning people into cotton candy cocoons.*

Everyone: ...

Hisana: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!

Chad: fucking told ya you dumb bitch

Hisana: well...a...heh...ok chad I owe you a taco...

Chad: man fuck that... well no I'll take that taco...but I want to kick the shit out of those clowns! Motha fuckers are goina die! bam nigga nigga bam!

Hisana: ...no wait... this is perfect, my sister is going to have to fight these clowns and maybe they'll defeat her!

*Everyone looks over at Hisana*

Hisana: what?

Kaien: there fucking clowns... space clowns... there using popcorn guns, playing 80's music and overall are the worst villains I've ever seen in my life.

Hisana: ok are you going to beat my sister?

Kaien: no...

Hisana: then lets see if the fucking clowns will!

Chad: fuck that let me back there!

Hisana; in a sec chad I wanna see what else these things do

Chad: fine bitch but you gotta give me that ass later

Hisana: fine

Chad: man dont be so cold bitch...wait WHAT?

Hisana: I'll fuck you later promise

Chad: oh shitnit! shit! I gots to get ready then!

Hisana: you do that!

*he runs off*

Kaien: your really going to fuck him Hisana?

Hisana: thats Hisana sama! *she lights them all on fire*

Everyone: gahhh! wtf we didnt do shit!

Hisana: heh, and yes I'll fuck him, hes the only one not burned up here after all.

*pans back up to K town*

*Ichigo and Rukia are at the restaurant*

Rukia: I thought u said this place gets packed, theres like no one here Ichigo.

Ichigo: man thats werid

*waitress runs up*

waitress : sorry about the wait, we had alot of our workers just not show up for work!

Rukia: its fine ^^ I can see theres not alot of people here period

*Waitress sits them at there table*

waitress: any drinks?

Rukia: Just water for me

Ichigo: ya I'll have a beer

Waitress: I'm sorry sir your underage arent you?

*Rukia snickers*

Ichigo: ...fine I'll have a lemon soda

*she walks off*

Rukia: awww baby Ichigo wants a big mans drinkeee?

Ichigo: shut up!

Rukia: maybe if your good, big sis Rukia will buy u some ^^

Ichigo: ya right, you may be like 150 but you look the same age as me

Rukia: has ID baka

Ichigo: huh? but your a shinigami how?

Rukia: Urahura makes them for us shinigami looks just like are regular japanese ID and checks out anywhere in the world

*Ichigo grabs it and looks at it*

Ichigo: this fucking says your 150!

*Rukia looks at it*

Rukia: ...that Urahura... *she picks up her cell and calls him*

*a machine picks up*

Machine: thank you for calling Urahura's shop! Press 1 for Japanese Press 2. for English, Press 3. For Spanish, Press 4. Chinese

Rukia: *presses 1*

Urahura: thank you for calling Urahura's shop may I help you?

Rukia: FUCKING URAHURA! MY ID SAYS I'M 15O!

Urahura: oh? well are you?

Rukia: yes

Urahura: great! problem solved! Thank you for calling Urahura's shop! Goodbye! *he hangs up*

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: just forget it Rukia we'll go there later on

Rukia: FUCKING URAHURA!

Ichigo: btw wheres that girl with our drinks

Rukia: theres like no one here, I mean I know there short staffed but this long for drinks?

Ichigo: *gets up* I'll go see whats up in the kitchen k?

Rukia: k ^^

*he walks in the Kitchen and a clown is at the grill*

*The clown turns around with a cotton candy cocoon*

Ichigo: *eyes go wide* and he *quickly runs back to his table*

Ichigo: Rukia...where...going!

Rukia: huh? but, I wanna eat here, I dont care if I gotta wait

Ichigo: ...lets fucking go ok!

Rukia: ok jeaz calm down

*she gets up and he grabs her hand running out of there fast freaked the fuck out*

Rukia: Ichigo slow the hell down

Ichigo: ...clown

Rukia: what?

Ichigo: ...a fucking clown...

Rukia: what? I cant make out what your saying

Ichigo: A MOTHER FUCKING CLOWN!

Rukia: huh! *she swats her hand away*

Ichigo: NO! WE HAVE TO GO!

*he sees another clown walking down the street in back of Rukia*

Ichigo: ! WHOLEY FUCKING SHIT!

Rukia: what?

Ichigo: looook! behind you!

*the clown jumps in the air *cheep effect wise*

*she looks behind her and theres nothing there*

Rukia: ...Ichigo, did you do drugs with chad at school when I wasnt looking?

Ichigo: no! he! omg...theres another one!

*A clown appears in a window right by them*

Rukia: *she looks again and its gone*

Rukia: Ichigo, forget dinner I'm taking you home

*she grabs his hand and telports*

*all the clowns all of a sudden jump out of nowhere and stand there confused where there prey went*

Ichigo: *in his bed* NO! THE CLOWNS! THEY'LL KILL US ALL!

Rukia: ...I didnt know you had a fear of clowns Ichigo...and you where doing drugs...dont worry, the soul society doesnt have free health care but I'm part of a nobile family so I can check you into a rehab.

Ichigo: I'M NOT DOING DRUGS! RUKIA!

*a butch of clowns are outside the window*

Ichigo: LOOK! OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!

*Rukia looks and there gone again*

Ichigo: awww come on!

Rukia: *eyes soften* Ichigo... *she KO's him with a chop to the neck*

Rukia: I'll call nii sama and he'll find a nice rehab for you...

*she picks up her cell and calls Byakura*

*she only gets a werid laugh on her cell*

Rukia: wtf...

*Noices are heard outside the house*

Rukia: *narrows her eyes and blinks*

*the noice turns into the circus dadadadadada song*

Rukia: ...

*Rukia looks outside a window and sees a butch of clowns outside with a trampoline*

Rukia: WTF!

*one pulls out a gun and shoots at her*

*She closes the window quickly and cotton candy forms all over it*

Rukia: oooooooooooook, maybe Ichigo isnt on drugs!

*one clown kicks open the door*

Rukia: ...

*he looks like this*

[IMG].[/IMG]

Rukia: ummm ewww...

Clown: whahahahahahaha!

Rukia: rrrrright...

Clown: eh?

Rukia: listen I guess Ichigo has a fear of clowns or something but I dont

*Clown pulls out a popcorn gun and quickly shoots it*

*the popcorn hits Rukia in the face*

Rukia: ...your fucking kidding me right?

Clown: hahahhahaa!

*Rukia walks up to him and shoots a huge beam right at his head blowing it clear off*

Rukia: anyway...

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: holy shit!

Chad: damn!

Everyone else: *still on fire* AHHHHH!

*pans back up to K town*

Rukia: I fucking hate clowns

*she makes sure theres no more in the house*

*She walks outside*

*A butch of clowns appear out of nowhere*

(Most of them look like this)

[IMG].com/images/editorial/screenshot/2005/11/alien_[/IMG]

*some have cocoons with them*

Rukia: ok wtf are those?

Clown: hahahhaahha! *he pulls out a dog*

*he shoots it with the gun and it turns into the cotton candy cocoon*

Rukia: oooooooooook

*one of the fat ass clowns walks up and starts sucking the blood with a curly straw*

Rukia: ...ok, so let me get this straight, your some kind of killer clowns?

*All the clowns nod*

Rukia: and you came to earth to suck the blood out of humans by putting them in those cotton candy cocoons and sucking there blood out with a straw*

*the fat one points at the straw*

Rukia: oh I'm sorry a curly straw

*they all nod*

Rukia: well besides me blowing u all up how can I kill you?

*They all look at each other*

Clown: like we fucking tell you that bitch!

Rukia: *smacks her head* this is like some kind of bad B Movie...

*She walks up to the clowns and they all shoot there guns*

*She folds her arms and closes her eyes as the beams hit her*

*Shes turns into a cotton candy cocoon*

Ichigo: *waking up looks outside the window*

Ichigo: Rukia!

Clowns: hahhahahahhahaha!

*all of a sudden the cocoon glows and busts open*

Clowns: ...? huh?

Rukia: ok, if that was your best shot your all fucked

Clown 1: ...a...ya... may I ask how the hell u broke free of that

Rukia: oh you can speak Japanese now?

Clown: well usually no, but the author thought us just speaking alien and laughing would get us no where here.

Rukia: well most likely shes going to have me kill you now

Clown 1: oh...WAIT WHAT?

*Rukia shinpos by each of them and pokes there noses each one of there noses pop's*

*Ichigo jumps down*

Ichigo: rukia?

Rukia: heh watch

*They all start spinning and they blow up*

Ichigo: ...wait...all you had to do is pop there noses and they blow up?

Rukia: yup

Ichigo: ...damn I really feel like shit running away from those things

Rukia: uhuh

*One of them pops out of the sewer*

Ichigo: AHHH!

*he jumps in rukia's arms*

Rukia: ...your hopeless... *she kicks the clowns nose*

*The clown grabs his nose which causes him to fall back in the sewer*

*then a explosion is heard from under the streets*

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: wtf! well that was a huge fail!

Chad: man can I leave now, after seeing that shit, I wanna fuck your sister!

Hisana: more like jack off to her, fine your welcome to leave chad

*She opens the door and chad walks out*

Chad: later bitches!

Hisana: ok everyone! lets come up with a new plan!

*There all a pile of aches*

Hisana: ugh you guys are such pussys!

*pans back up to K town*

*Ichigo is still in Rukia's arms*

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: your lucky your cute Ichigo...

Ichigo: hey!...a..

*Rukia kisses him and lets him down*

Ichigo: ya think you got them all?

Rukia: who knows, if they show up again I'll just kill them

Ichigo: what about all the dead people?

Rukia: what am I god? if there dead there dead

Ichigo: ...but the town.. theres like no one left...

Rukia: fine... *she pulls out her cell*

Rukia: ya, goku, ya I'm going to need to use the dragonballs

Goku: sure rukia! But you gotta promise to fight me sometime!

Rukia: ya sure hows next thrusday sound?

Goku: oh next Thursdays bad, Cell is coming back to life for the 3rd time to kill the whole human race so I have to stop him!

Rukia: hummm so hows monday the following week?

Goku: ya that should be fine

Rukia: great! so ya my wish is for everyone in K town that was killed by the Killer Clowns from Outer Space to come back to life.

Goku: ok!... wait killer clowns?

Rukia: dont ask...

Goku: ok! all done! take care Rukia!

Rukia: ok! bye goku!

Ichigo: a... whos goku?

Rukia: dont worry about it *snickers*

*all the people from K town are alive again*

Rukia: there happy?

Ichigo: very

Rukia: good, well its 10:30pm time for your trainning!

Ichigo: what? what trainning?

Rukia: you where weak and pathetic today, you need training!

Ichigo: well ya see Clowns are...

Rukia: ya they freak you out I get it, thats what your training will be! You'll be over this clown thing in a few days!

Ichigo: and how are you going to do that?

*a few hours later 3 familiar guys are in Ichigo's backyard*

Glasses boy: why are we here again?

Grim: I dont know

Chad: shit I was told there was tacos

Rukia: thanks for coming everyone

Grim: ya whatever, why are we here?

Rukia: your all going to help Ichigo train! ^^

Grim: heh fine with me, I'm going to love kicking his ass

Chad: whatever just gimmie some tacos bitch!

*Rukia hands chad a taco bell bag*

Chad: hells ya!

Glasses boy: where is Ichigo?

Rukia: he'll be here in a sec, *evil glares* I just need you guys to put these clown suits on...

*End of Chapter 11*

Rukia: wow what a great chapter huh?

Ichigo: ...wtf was that anyway!

Rukia: the author caught a cheap B movie and decided to throw it in our little world here.

Ichigo: and how the fuck did she see that?

Rukia: HBO shows weird stuff sometimes late nights

Ichigo: rrrright and how did she know I'm deathly scared of clowns?

Rukia: heh a good guess maybe?

Ichigo: ... damn her...

Rukia: anyway! back to your training Ichigo!

Ichigo: NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO!

*Grim, Chad, and Glasses boy are all in clown suits*

Grim: lets go Ichigo! I'm going to kick your ass!

Ichigo: AHHHHH!

Rukia: oh quit being a pussy!

*Real End of Chapter 11 ^_^*  
>[sp]

[B]Chapter 12 - Chad's Plan!:[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

Rukia: damn it Ichigo stop fucking crying!

Ichigo: there clowns! *crys* clowns!

Grim: *kicking Ichigo* what the hell is wrong with you!

*Chad is eatting a taco*

Chad: hes actin like a bitch, thats whats wrong with him yo.

Glasses boy: poor Ichigo... I wont attack him right now

*pans down to hell*

*Hisana is watching this*

Hisana: *sighs* bah I'm going to bed seeing the orange haired kid beaten up by 3 guys isnt as hot as I thought it would be, maybe its the clown outfits...

*Hisana lays in her bed and has a flashback*

"Chad: man can I leave now, after seeing that shit, I wanna fuck your sister!"

*chad for some reason looks all shiny and handsome in hisana's flashback*

Hisana: ...damn chad...and damn my cute sister...

*the next afternoon*

*Hisana wakes up*

Kaien: morning or should I say afternoon... HISANA SAMA

Hisana: oh your not ashes anymore good for you

Kaien: rrright...soo the guys and I where wondering why your took so long to get up?

Hisana: because you fucked your mother in her sleep when you where 13.

Kaien: WHO TOLD YOU... oh thats a joke hahaha

Hisana: right...a joke...

Hisana: I'll be there in a few I gotta take a shower

Kaien: well ok we'll be waitting

*Hisana walks in the shower and again has that flashback*

"Chad: man can I leave now, after seeing that shit, I wanna fuck your sister!"

Hisana: ...errrrrr! *she gets dressed after her shower and telports*

*Rukia still has Ichigo up the whole overnight each guy is taking turns beating up Ichigo*

*Hisana appears in a firey aura*

Hisana: sister...

Rukia: ohh! nee sama! how are you! *she goes to hug her*

*Hisana punches rukia right in the face*

*Rukia goes flying*

Ichigo: RUKIA!

Hisana: dont make a move orange hair'ed boy or I'll kill you... *she glares at him*

*Chad wakes up*

Chad: shit what I miss yo?

Glasses boy: ...it appears as Rukia's sister has appeared before us

Chad: nigga! what?

Glasses boy: if my calculations are correct a woman who looks like rukia's sister has appeared before us and attacked rukia

Chad: nigga WHAT?

Glasses boy: if my training in advanced punctilious treat me right...

Chad: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING BITCH!

Grim: nigga, that bitch ova there dun slapped that ho rukia over here

Chad: finally some motha fuckea makin sense shit!

*Rukia flys back rubbing her face*

Rukia: OW!

Hisana: ...ow?

Rukia: ya! that fucking hurt sister!

Hisana: that was the point sister!

Rukia: I knew you had a odd reisatou! wow trainning in heaven must be great!

Hisana: ya...sure whatever...its time I took you out sister!

Rukia: why nee sama? We where getting along so well! I still wanna catch up with you !

Hisana: that time is over, you have one up'ed me for the last time!

*Chad smirks*

Chad: shit...my plan worked yo

Grim: eh?

Chad: nothin shit...you'll see

Grim: rrright, I'm not interested in this so I'm going to play ddr

*he leaves*

Chad: heh he looks at Ichigo and glasses boy

Chad: shit...*he throws glasses boy at Hisana*

Hisana: eh? *she kicks glasses boy*

Glasses boy: if my calutations are correct I'm going to be in space in... yes I'm in space...and if I keep talking to myself I'll *his head explodes*

Rukia: hey! that was one of my friends

Hisana: humm well do something about it then sister!

Rukia: k! ^^

Hisana: eh?

*rukia floats up*

Hisana: *prepairs*

*Rukia puts her hands out*

Rukia: *starts powering up and the planet starts shaking*

Hisana: humm?

*lighting starts forming all over and the sky turns black*

*A yellow aura glows around her and the whole town starts braking up*

Ichigo: Rukia! YOUR GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET YOU HAVE TO STOP IT!

Rukia: FINAL ...FLASH!

Hisana: WHATS THIS!

Vegeta: *sneezes*

Goku: catching a cold vegeta?

Vegeta: no...someone either said the over 9000 joke again or someone stole one of my moves and put it in a fanfic

Goku: probley the 1st one

Vegeta: ya...

*the huge beam hits Hisana and the beam goes right outside the planet after that*

*Rukia lands on the ground panting*

Hisana: ...*has a whole on the left side of her body*

Hisana: you mamed me!

Rukia: HHAHAHAAHAHHAA!

Hisana: STOP LAUGHING!

Rukia: HHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!

Hisana: you are a fool

*cell music plays*

*Rukia lands*

Rukia: huh?

*Cell music plays again*

*her body regenerates*

Rukia: !

Hisana: hahahhahaa!

Rukia: so you watch dbz too huh sis! ^_^

Hisana: ooof course!

*Rukia glomps her sister*

Hisana: was that your favorite attack of the series?

Rukia: ya! you did cell really good sis! ^^

Hisana: thanks when I saw you fly up in the air I was thinking omg is she going to do vegeta?

Rukia: I was hoping you knew what I was doing hehehehe

Ichigo: what just happened here?

Chad: fuck if I know man, but alls I know is this

Ichigo: huh?

*Chad kicks him in the nuts*

Ichigo: AHHH!

*Chad powers up his arm*

Chad: taco bell... TAKEOUT!

*he hits Ichigo and he goes flying into the sky*

Chad: heh

Rukia: oh! and remember when Goku did the telport kamehameha on cell!

Hisana: ya! I sooo saw that coming but it was still kick ass!

Chad: now now...bitches...quit talkin that shit and come over here

Hisana and Rukia: eh?

Chad: ya see bitches I gots u all to myself now

Rukia: huh? what are you going on about chad?

Hisana: ya I just came here to fight my sister but then she hoped she would know that dbz attack and I did so where bonding what is it?

Chad: man fuck all that you promised me a fuck

Hisana: a...well...u turned it down

*Rukia looks back at Hisana then back at chad*

Chad: cause bitch I hads to, bitches chase a man better when there turned down, and look your ass came here to fight your sister just cause of that.

Hisana: ...*thinks to herself* wtf...HES FUCKING RIGHT! I DID!

Rukia: umm sister?

Hisana: haha sorry sister... it appears I have the mexian fever

Rukia: huh whats that?

Hisana: ya see when you get older, the mexican gardener comes over your house, now even if your married something odd happans and you have to fuck him at least once.

Rukia: ...a...ok?

Hisana: and ya see chad is the mexican gardener

Chad: ya bitch! I'm whatever the fuck you want me to be! lets go!

*he starts taking his clothes off*

Hisana: ...

Rukia: ok! well I'm going now

Chad: nah! your ass gotta make out with her!

Rukia: are you fucking kidding me! shes my fucking sister! never!

Hisana: now chad, lets not get crazy

Chad: man fuck that! kiss that bitch now

Rukia: no!

Chad: man wtf 1st I made all this shit happan so I can see you both fucking catfight, and bitches fucking do some crazy ass shit with beams and shit, I didnt get that shit at all. wtf

Hisana: ...

Rukia: ...

Chad: your asses are supposed to pull hair and pin each other on the ground, and scream and shit!

*Rukia twiches*

Rukia: *she walks up to chad and spin kicks him right in the face*

*Chad goes flying in the air*

Hisana: ahh! my mexian gardener! well! see you later sister! *she chases after him*

Chad: man...that Rukia bitch is cold *he hits another plane and blows up*

Hisana: ahh! noooo! YOUR SUPPOSED TO FERTLIZE MY CROPS DAMMIT!

*Ichigo lands in mexico*

Ichigo: where the hell am I?

Random mexican: oooo a japanese man we can make him into taco's man!

Other random Mexicans: TACOS! *they all jump on him*

Ichigo: AHHHHHH!

End of chapter 12

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 13 - Too Tall Rukia Returns, Rukia's Rage and Chads Change :[/B]

[sp]  
>*Rukia telports to mexico*<p>

Rukia: Ichigo... yo Ichigo!...where are you, I sensed your reiastu about a hour ago.

*She keeps walking and a butch of mexicans are laying down against buildings with fat stomachs*

Rukia: heh looks like some Mexicans had a good meal...wait... Mexicans having a good meal...in MEXICO!

Rukia: ICHIGO! HEY ICHIGO! *she starts looking around*

*She grabs one of the mexicans*

Rukia: hey! have you guys seen a orange haired guy?

Mexican: kay?

Rukia: I said have you guys seen a Orange haired guy?

Mexican: kay?

Rukia: orange haired guy, have you SEEN HIM!

Mexican: ...KAY!

Rukia: wtf! *she shakes him* WHERES ICHIGO! WHERES MY FUCKING STRAWBERRY!

Orihime: they only know Spanish Kuchiki san ^^

Rukia: oh! so do you know any? btw what are you doing here?

Orihime: well after beating Grim in DDR again, I felt Ichigo's reistau here and I found that werid so I came over here hehe.

Rukia: I see, but...how?

Orihime: my new magic unicorn attack also makes me travel fast! ^^

Rukia: right...anyway whats kay mean?

Orihime: it means "what"

Rukia: ok! sooo do you know spanish?

Orihime: haha of course I do ^^

Rukia: ...

Orihime: ^_^

*ten mins pass by*

Rukia: *coughs* well are you going to ask him where Ichigo is?

Orihime: oh! ok! el porto la moocho la orange gringo

Mexican: kay?

Orihime: huh? but I asked him where Ichigo was...

Rukia: ...oh I get it...this is chads people

Orihime: huh?

Rukia: *she grabs him* MOTHERFUKA NIGGA U BEST BET TELL ME WHERE MY STRAWBERRY IS YOU HOMO TACO EATTIN SHITBAG!

Mexican: well nigga was here, then nigga became a taco

Rukia: ...a taco?

Mexican: ya a taco bitch, we hate him

Orihime: they hate him?

*lighting forms around rukia*

Rukia: you...did what...0_o

Mexican: bitch! we hate him!

Orihime: ok you hate Ichigo so?

Rukia: *quickly blows off the mexican's head with a beam from her hand*

Orihime: Kuchiki san! why!

Rukia: ...*eyes get blood shot* ...they said they FUCKING ATE HIM!

Orihime: WHAT!

*the other mexican's try to run but there too fat from eatting Ichigo*

*Rukia looks over at them and there burned into the wall like if a nuke went off*

*Orihime is on the ground crying*

Orihime: ...why! why was he made into taco meat! why!

*Rukia closes her eyes*

Rukia: ...orihime...get...out of here...please

Orihime: Kuchiki san! no wait! what are you going to do!

Rukia: destroy this damn country of people then the whole damn usa for paying no mind to people that eat people for taco meat.

Rukia: please go...I...I...cant hold back much longer

Orihime: ...ok... *PRETTY UNICORN ATTACK*

*she flys off*

*Rukia's genkai brakes and she quickly is her normal huge self*

Rukia: you PIECES OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU EAT MY STRAWBERRY!

*she stomps on a butch of houses and people start running*

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: wait chad!

Chad: man! bitch! who told you to stop!

Hisana: my sister!

Chad: man if your ass dont get back to suckin my shitness I'm going to bitch slap you!

*Hisana stands up having already gotten what she wanted out of him 10 mins ago* (sex) :P*

Hisana: her power is going nuts what happaned

Chad: BITCH! WHAT DID I SAY!

*Hisana slaps him and he flys though the door*

Hisana: what could have happaned up there *she turns on the screen*

*Chad walks back in rubbing his head*

*The screen shows rukia stomping though mexico and blowing things up with fireballs*

Hisana: sister... THIS IS GREAT HAHAHAHA! Still I wonder what happaned.

Chad: well lets see, I believe Mr Kurosaki was in mexico, and judging by those fat mexicans running away from that gigantic sister of yours, I'd say, they ate him.

Hisana: ...oh...wait what did you just say?

Chad: hoho! well I believe Mr Kurosaki was in mexico, and judging by those fat mexicans running away from that gigantic sister of yours, I'd say, they ate him.

Hisana: no...I mean...your speaking NORMAL!

Chad: well I dont know what you mean miss but since I have a lump on my head I'd say I ...

*Hisana starts beating the shit out of him*

Chad: I SAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Hisana: no fucking way, I want my dumbass mexican back!

Chad: ow! ow! STOP I SAY!

Hisana: *keeps hitting him in the head* gahh! nothing wtf

Chad: I told you woman to stop please!

Hisana: dammit, I broke him...ugh

Hisana: anyway lets go to mexico, maybe seeing your follow people die will make you wake up

Chad: I'd rather not, I feel like a spot of tea if you have some ^^

*Hisana grabs him and telports*

Rukia: MY FUCKING STRAWBERRY! DIE YOU PIECES OF SHIT!

Mexican: damn it, I told you we shouldnt have eatten that nigga

Other mexican: shit motherfa your ass dun ate more then anyone else!

*Rukia looms over both the mexicans*

Rukia: ...

Mexican: damn thats a big bitch! man I can see her panties too!

Other mexican: shit...you think shes goin to...

*Rukia steps on both of them*

*Hisana telports right by rukia's foot as she lifts it*

*rukia keeps walking not noticing them*

Hisana: awww ewww stomped mexican's nasty!

Chad: I say! thats horriable! I have a good mind to call the police!

Hisana: ya...the police will stop my sister...sure..

*Rukia walks around glaring*

Rukia: fuck this country...

Hisana: ...oh shit

Chad: what? whats going on

*Hisana grabs chad again and telports to the air wayy above mexico*

*It blows up instantly*

*Rukia stands there with her arms folded*

Rukia: this isnt enough... my pain...this isnt doing ANYTHING!

*she floats over to califorina boarder*

Rukia: I guess I'll have to destroy this world... no one should live if my Ichigo... is dead...

*Pans to the Soul Society*

*the captains are having a meeting*

Kenpachi: hahhahahhahaa! you all feel that! its from our comander girl! hahaahhahaa shes nuking the world!

Hisu: ...this isnt good you crazy moron

Kenpachi: ...how isnt it? you feel her power shes creating chaos!

Soifon: this has to stop, if this continues she'll destroy the world

Komamura: I agree, my dog food comes from the world if theres no world then theres no dog food

Shunsui: rrright, anyway what should we do?

Ukitake: it doesnt matter what we do, we have to find the cause of Kuchichi's maddness!

Byakura: all...of you all fools, my sister is angry because the boy is dead

Urohana: ...then we will be unable to reason with her...

Kenpachi: Ichigo? dead! who killed him!

Byakura: I dont know...however I will ask someone to join us

Byakura: hisana! come here!

*our devil girl appears in front of them with chad*

*Everyone is shocked*

Hisana: *hugs Byakura* hey Byakura sama!

Byakura: *smiles a little* hello

*everyone still has there mouths open*

Mayuri: ...she's dead! (yes he finally got a line) i have to experament on her!

*Hisana turns around quicky from byakura's hug and puts her hand out and blows him up*

Hisana: ugh no way you freak

*Mayuri is on the ground half dead*

*Everyone looks back over at Hisana*

Ukitake: Hisana! its nice to see you again ^^

Hisana: hey Ukitake! ^^

Kenpachi: wtf how is this girl here!

Byakura: she is not a girl she is my wife refir to her correctly

Kenpachi: whatever, I mean how the hell is she alive!

Hisana: well thats simple I'm the devil ^^

*Everyone laughs a little*

Hisana: *shows one fang and yells* I AM I AM I AM! *flames shoot out of her and burn everything around them*

*all the captains poof out smoke*

Hisu: ok we beleve you!

Hisana: yay! Byakura sama! why did you call me here?

Byakura: Hisana, you should know why

Hisana: oh sis, ya...haha ^^

*Everyone sweatdrops*

Hisana: well...what do you need out of me Byakura sama ^^

Byakura: what happaned to the boy

Hisana: oh mexican's ate him

Kenpachi: WHAT! how did he lose to them!

Hisana: hell if I know, (pun intended)

Kenpachi: well wherent you watching it!

Hisana: well I was busy at the time

Chad: oh yes hahaa, very busy

*Byakura glares at chad*

*then he looks at Hisana*

Hisana: *she gives him big eyes*

*he signs and nods his head*

Byakura: did you get it out of your system at least?

Hisana: hai byakura sama!

Byakura: very well...we all have slip ups, you turned your head at some of my mistakes.

Hisana: *nods and snugs into him*

Hisana: u wanna come back with me in hell? sis may come here and blow up the soul society, blaming them for allowing mexicans to live or something

Byakura: ...very well

Everyone: wtf byakura!

Byakura: *he smirks and Hisana waves grabbing chad as they telport*

Kenpachi: well I'm not leaving! I'll fight her! hahahhahaa!

*everyone else has already left the room*

Kenpachi: wtf! cowards!

*pans back to the usa*

Rukia: ...Ichigo...*she keeps having flashes of him in her head*

Rukia: Ichigo...*she holds her head* *huge exposions start going off all over the usa blowing it up piece by piece*

Hisana: hahhaa look at the world burning under sis this is great!

Byakura: ...Hisana

Hisana: Byakura sama?

Byakura: doesnt it hurt you seeing your sister like this?

Hisana: no ^^

Byakura: Hisana...

Hisana: *watches and sighs* ugh dammit husband this was my plan this is what I wanted for sis to go crazy

Byakura: u didnt wish for the boy to die, this is a different kind of pain something I know far too well.

Hisana: ...oh...well a...

Chad: we have to stop her this is getting out of hand

Byakura: shut up your just the gardener

Chad: ...

Hisana: fine! fine! I'll see what I can do

*Hisana appears in front of Rukia's face*

Hisana: hey sister!

Rukia: *crying looks at her sister*

*she glares*

Rukia: ...YOU!

Hisana: haha ya me ^^

Rukia: you got chad to make that plan and he kicked Ichigo to mexico!

Hisana: sister listen to yourself, you killed the ones that took away your man enough ok?

Rukia: no...all have...to die...I cant have my Ichigo...all will suffer

Hisana: listen to yourself, just trying to...

*Rukia sighs and flicks her sister*

*Hisana flys back about 6000 miles*

Hisana: hey! jeaz!

*she goes to telport back*

Hisana: huh! no way!

*back to where rukia is*

*Chad comes out of a opening of hell*

Chad: miss! miss!

Rukia: CHAD!

*she picks him up*

Chad: KILL ME! IF YOU WISH TO pay back what happaned to Ichigo

Rukia: ...no...I'll kill you and the world... then the soul society...

Rukia: btw why are you talking normal

Chad: I dont know what you mean miss

Rukia: oh it doesnt matter... *she slowly powers up the world ending blow*

Hisana: sis sis! chill

Rukia: NO I'M DONE TALKING SIS! THIS WORLD IS... *she looks down*

Rukia: Ichigo...Ichigo!

Ichigo: rukia what are you doing?

*Rukia starts crying and picks him up crying into him rubbing him against her face*

Rukia: Ichigo! Ichigo! your alive

Ichigo: no I really did die, I just got out of the Soul Society

Rukia: *feels dumb* oh ya..haha

Ichigo: you blew up mexico and some of the US?

*Rukia nods*

Ichigo: aww well whats done is done, damn mexican's making me taco meat, I have to live with the thought of being chopped up by mexicans in taco meat forever fuck them!

*Rukia smiles*

Chad: so my motherland is destroyed after all...

Ichigo: chad, wtf your talking normal!

Rukia: ya somethings wrong with him

Hisana: I hitum on the head and hes all normal now anyway

Chad: all of you will pay!...PAYYY!

Hisana: hahaa! oh chads mad well anyway I'm going back to hell for some alone time with my hubby ^^

*she telports*

*Rukia signs and looks down at chad*

Rukia: *smirks* well chad see ya at home! *she telports with Ichigo*

Chad: NOOOOO! COME BACK! I...I WILL GET YOU KILLER OF MEXICO RUKIA!

*Rukia gets a new genkai from Urahura*

Rukia: *hugs ichigo*

Rukia: I'm so gald your back ^^

Ichigo: *shocked how rukia is acting like a girl* a...ya *blushes*

Rukia: dont leave me again ok? if you do I'll destroy everything ^_^

Ichigo: haha...well thats no pressure at all...

*Chad panting appears in front of them*

Chad: I had to run here!

Rukia and Ichigo: Chad!

Chad: hello! ^^ I mean! I'll will advange my people!

Ichigo: chad would you stop talking normal its freaky!

*Rukia walks in front of Ichigo*

Rukia: I'll take care of this

Chad: haveatyou Rukia!

*Rukia quickly kicks him in the nuts*

Chad:...AHHHH!

*he falls over*

Chad: you motherFUCKING...bi...bad girl!

Rukia: humm almost

*she kicks him in the nuts again*

Chad: AHHHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Rukia: hummm one more just in case ^^

*she kicks him in the nuts a third time*

Chad: fucking trick ass bitch ass, skinny ass ho!

Rukia: and there we go ^^

Ichigo: how did ya know a kick to the nuts would do it Rukia.

Rukia: well a blow to the head did it to him and of course a blow to the balls would bring him back.

Chad: that shit makes sence!

Ichigo: IT DOES NOT!

End of Chapter 13

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 14 - Kenpachi is WHAT? :[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

*Rukia wakes up next to Ichigo*

Rukia: Morning Ichigo... Time for School... ^^

Ichigo: just 5 more mins ok?...mommy...

Rukia: heh I'm not your mommy

Ichigo: mommy can you make me some breakfast?

Rukia: ...ok...but stop calling me mommy..

Ichigo: mommy make me strambeeee eggs and toastee please?

Rukia: ok your creeping me out Ichigo

*she kicks him off there chappy bed*

Ichigo: WTF RUKIA! what did you do that for?

Rukia: hummm maybe because you where calling me mommy?

Ichigo: nahhhhh

Rukia: ya.. you where half asleep or something

Ichigo: whatever make me breakfast bitch

Rukia: well I was going to but now make it yourself

Ichigo: pufft I'll just wait for Yuzu to wake up she'll make it for me.

Rukia: fine! I'm taking a shower!

Ichigo: fine! I'm going to jerk off!

Rukia: have fun!

Ichigo: oh I will!

*Rukia slams the door and hears the dbz movie 7 closing theme going*

*for those who forget here it is*

[URL].com/watch?v=jMNGvfFl3wQ[/URL]

Yuzu: ICHI! BREAKFAST IS READY!

Ichigo: oo...a...I'll be there in 5 mins!

Yuzu: OK! ^^

*Yuzu starts walking down the stairs*

Yuzu: ...that song ...always gives me nightmares...

*flashback 2 years ago*

Yuzu: Ichigo! breakfast is ready! *she opens the door*

*she see;s Ichigo clearly on the bed and jerking off with GIRI GIRI -Sekai Kyokugen playing in the background*

Yuzu: Ichi! what are you doing! *screams and she runs into the wall and quickly gets up and falls down the stairs*

Yuzu: *cries* Ichi! bad! Ichi!

*flashback ends*

Yuzu: ...*shivers* bad...Ichi...

*Kenpachi opens the gates from the soul society and walks into the real world*

Kenpachi: hahaha... well I'll get dog boys dog food just this once...

Yachiru: AND FUCKING CANDY!

Kenpachi: and candy... wait... whats the noice?

Yachiru: ooo it sounds like GIRI GIRI -Sekai Kyokugen from dbz movie 7

Kenpachi: ...wtf and you know that how?

Yachiru: ohhh well Rukia chan brought in dbz movies for a long time in the shinigami womans movie nights.

Kenpachi: well I dont like it, and whoever has it on will die

Yachiru: well...in this area most likely its ...omg no ken chan!

*He starts running towards the song*

Yachiru: no! ken chan stop!

Kenpachi: no way ya little pink haired freak! that song is goin down

*Rukia is washing her hair in the shower*

Rukia: humm kenpachi is heading this way... better tell Ichigo

Rukia: *from the shower* Ichigo! Kenpachi is coming wrap it up!

Ichigo: shes right! *hurrys up*

Rukia: and stop that fucking song already!

Ichigo: just 2 more mins!

Rukia: NO! NOW! I CANT MAKE YOU I'M WASHING MY HAIR!

Ichigo: I...can...make...it...!...

*kenpachi busts though the wall*

Kenpachi: ICHIGO! IT WAS YOU!

*Ichigo shoots out his umm...load*

*it lands right on kenpachi's face*

Kenpachi: ...

*Ichigo looks over at Kenpachi*

Ichigo: ...

*Rukia sticks her head out the bathroom door*

Rukia: Ichigo wtf! I told you... *she looks over at Kenpachi*

Kenpachi: ...

*Rukia's eyes slowly follow the man juice slowly rolling down his face*

Rukia: holly...shit...

Yachiru: hi! Rukia chan!... oh! ken chan! you have something on your face! here I'll get it for you ^^

Kenpachi: ...

Rukia: no! Yachiru...!

*she quickly runs her finger down kenpachi's face and licks her finger*

Yachiru: ewwww its salty!

Kenpachi: ICHIGO! YOUR FUCKING DEAD!!

*he rushes at Ichigo and all Ichigo can do is roll off the bed and block with it*

*Yachiru not ready for kenpachi's sudden burst of crazyness falls off his back*

*Ichigo quickly runs with just his boxers on outside*

Kenpachi: YOUR FUCKING DEAD! ICHIGO! DEAD!

*he chases after him*

Rukia: *folds her arms* ugh its too earily for this shit...

Yachiru: hey do you have any candy Rukia chan?

Rukia: hahha what girl doesnt help yourself there in that draw over there*

Yachiru: yay! I get my fix!

*she starts eatting all the candy in the draw*

*Rukia grabs a washcloth and cleans off Yachiru's face a little mostly to get Ichigo's stuff off of Yachiru's mouth*

*Kenpachi looks around*

Kenpachi: where are you!

*Ichigo is hiding in a ally*

Ichigo: *pants* wow good thing I'm not in my shinigami form he cant sence me at all

Chad: yo! ichigo!

Ichigo: shhhhhhh! chad! Kenpachi is trying to kill me

Chad: shit that nigga trys to kill everyone whats your point

Ichigo: well this time he really means it!

Chad: shhhhiit...man I'll talk to that crazy ass nigga

Ichigo: no you dont understand chad I ...did something no man should do to another man

Chad: shit...there aint nothin a man can do to me I wouldnt be down for I rolls like that mothera fucka!

Ichigo: but I... *whispers in chads ear*

Chad: nigga wha?

Ichigo: *whispers again in his ear*

Chad: nigga who?

Ichigo: I SAID I SHOT A LOAD IN HIS FACE!

Chad: oooooh

Ichigo: ya... ohhhhh

Chad: I gots one thing to say about that my brotha

*Kenpachi walks towards them hearing all of this*

Ichigo: whats that?

Chad: nigga... you gay

Ichigo: ...

Kenpachi: there you are Ichigo! your time to die is now!

Ichigo: ...I guess I have no choice! *he gets out of his genkai*

*remember hes dead now so no more real body that was made into taco meat :P*

Chad: shit...man I'll helps you my brotha!

Ichigo: BAN...KAI!

Kenpachi: ...heh

Chad: man that bankai shit is bullshit man I'll shows ya somethin I learned!

*chad powers up*

Chad: Chad...KAI!

*his shirt changes from the normal yellow haiwaian shirt to a blue haiwaian shirt*

Chad: *smirks* now bitches ya'll better listen to me...or I'll slap the both of ya!

Kenpachi: ...listen ya taco eatting whatever you are get out of my way

Chad: nah man nah!

*Rukia fades close to them with Yachiru and there both eatting pocky*

Yachiru: shouldnt we stop ken chan and the mexican, and Ichi from fighting?

Rukia: if we have to I find this pretty entertaining ^^

*she sits there floating eatting more pocky*

Yachiru: k ^^ just gimmie or of that bitch!

Rukia: here ya suger freak

Yachiru: yay! ^^

Chad: listen just listen whats I gots to say yo!

Kenpachi: fine what!

Ichigo: chad! the time for talk has ended...wait what?

Kenpachi: any guy that can change his shirt without taking it off is a hero in my book

Ichigo:... your serious?

Kenpachi: yes shut up

Chad: *coughs* now this nigga here done did you wrong right kenshin?

Kenpachi: my name is kenpachi

Chad: right... kenshinchi

Kenpachi: MY FUCKING NAME IS KENPACHI!

Chad: I hear ya Kensomechi

Rukia: ...ugh

Ichigo: *notices Rukia*

Ichigo: *talks in his head* ...ok your the only one that can get me out of this make with the magic Rukia

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: *still talking in his head* what? you cant hear what I'm saying?

Rukia: *talks back in his head* how can I hear what your saying when your talking in your head

Ichigo: ohhh! sorry!

Chad: sorry to who? nigga!

Kenpachi: I think he met to me

Ichigo: no I didnt

Kenpachi :then who?

Ichigo: Rukia

Kenpachi: rukia's not here

Chad: ya nigga shit!

Ichigo: well...a..she was..

Chad: Rukia wasnt here man, your fucking losing it man!

Ichigo: no I was talking in my head to rukia but she didnt hear me so I told her I was sorry

Chad: ohhh

Kenpachi: how did you know she didnt hear you?

Ichigo: because she told me in my head she couldnt hear me

Chad: ya she tolds him!

Kenpachi: but if she told you she couldnt hear you in your head while speaking in your head then of course she can hear your thoughts

Ichigo: ...damn it Rukia!

Chad: man what!

*Rukia laughs floating above them*

Rukia: *talks in Ichigo's head* ...moron ^^

Ichigo: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Kenpachi: heard what?

Ichigo: that bitch called me a moron!

Chad: man I didnt hear shit!

Kenpachi: I didnt either

Ichigo: well she said it in my head!

Kenpachi: then didnt u think what she said and you actually didnt hear it ...but it was in your thoughts ya know?

Ichigo: no I heard it in my head!

Kenpachi: but if for example a deef guy thinks about a flying bird he'll hear everything from that bird even if he cant hear at all

Chad: MAN! WTF IS THIS!

Kenpachi: oh ya...HAHHAHAHAHAAHA TIME TO DIE ICHIGO!

Ichigo: ...shit! *he pulls out his sword*

Kenpachi: wtf...Ichigo...

*Ichigo his holding a giant phome dick that says I want kenpachi to suck me*

*Rukia's sister appears next to Rukia*

Rukia: ...

Hisana: what? thats funny! hahhahaa!

Ichigo: shit!...

*Kenpachi starts attacking Ichigo who trys blocking with the fake thing and its cut in half*

Chad: shit...that hurts and I knows its fake

*Yachiru is sleeping from the crash after the suger*

Rukia: ...ok that was funny

Hisana: *hugs her sis from her back and watches over Rukia's shoulder*

Hisana: I was watching this in hell and I thought meh may as well jump in for some laughs

Rukia: ya Ichigo's going to get killed if I dont step in soon

Hisana: dont worry chad will help

Rukia: ...and that will save Ichigo how?

Hisana: you'll see ^^

Chad: ok! nigga's thats enough!

Kenpachi: NO! HE HAS TO DIE

Chad: ...no! cant you see!

Kenpachi: see what!

Chad: cant you see that your in love with each other!

*Kenpachi stops*

Kenpachi: ...

Ichigo: looks...deep into his eyes

Hisana: omg hahahaa...sister?...huh sister? where'ed ya go?

Kenpachi: Ichigo...

Ichigo: Kenpachi...

*they both extend there arms and run toward each other*

*Chad nods and walks towards a landing Hisana*

Chad: those nigga's are gay

Hisana: *nods* I guess...

*Rukia appears inbetween Kenpachi and Ichigo and kicks them both in the nuts at the same time with a split kick*

Ichigo: AHHHH! *he quickly falls over*

Kenpachi: *stands there*... *smirks* is that all you ...got?

Rukia: ? *blinks*

Kenpachi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *he falls over holding his nuts*

*Rukia grabs Ichigo and starts dragging him off*

*she smacks his head*

Rukia: no! no turning gay! bad strawberry!

Ichigo: but Rukia!

Rukia: no butts either! no strawberry of mine is going gay on my watch!

*Yachiru wakes up*

Yachiru: ken chan...

*she walks over to him and holds his hand*

Kenpachi: *coughs* heh hey kid

Yachiru: ken chan is hurt pretty bad

Kenpachi: heh this is nothing!... *coughs up blood*

Yachiru: did ken chan have fun?

Kenpachi: no actually I didnt at all...in fact I'd have to say this was the worst day of my fucking life

Yachiru: yay! ken chan! you had a good battle!

Kenpachi: no I didnt...it wasnt a battle at all...I dont even know who am I anymore! *he passes out but before he does he whispers something into Yachiru's ear*

Yachiru: ok! ken chan! hahhahaa... *she drags him off*

Kenpachi: ...*wakes up*

Kenpachi: ...a dream? hahhahhaa...*holds his face* ya...it was all a dream thank god

Kenpachi: Yachiru we didnt go out yesderday right?

*Yachiru's eyes are blood shot and she glares at him*

Yachiru: I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING DICK SUCKING ASS CLOWN WHO EATS HIS OWN DOG SHIT!

*she passes out*

Kenpachi: well...that doesnt tell me anything shes like that every morning

*theres a knock at the door*

Kenpachi: o...

Komamura: so did you get it?

Kenpachi: get what? sorry man I had a bad dream I'm a litttle out of it...

Komamura: so...you didnt get my dog food? I saw you leave for the real world yesderday

Kenpachi: ...

*he busts though the 11th division and opens the real world door*

Kenpachi: ICHIGO!

*Rukia is right there in front of him*

Kenpachi: ...TIME TO DIE ICH...OH...hell...

Rukia: *smiles cutely and kicks him in the nuts again*

Kenpachi: AHHHHHH! *he flys back though the door and though the whole soul society and lands againsts his 11th division walls*

Kenpachi: damn that girl...I'll...*he puts his hand up in the air*

Komamura: oh! hahhaa you didnt forget thank you kenpachi!

*Komamura takes a can of dog food out of kenpachi's hand*

Kenpachi: ...when the hell... *he thinks*

*we go in slow mo of the 2nd kick in the nuts and rukia quickly puts a can of dog food in kenpachi's hand as she kicks him down there*

Kenpachi: ...*puts his sword away* ...truely...she is on...another level... *he gets up and walks back into his division*

End of chapter 14

Hisana: ...ok sister wtf

Rukia: what?

Hisana: that chapter made no sence and it made a character we all like Kenpachi look gay!

Rukia: it was funny though ^^

Hisana: ya it was :P

Ichigo: Rukia! get me some more ice!

Rukia: get it yourself ya homo!

Ichigo: ...but my balls...they hurt

Chad: man suck it up nigga

Ichigo: gah damn it chad stop popping out like that!

Chad: nigga I does whats I please now hook a brotha up with a taco!

Ichigo: as you can see chad I'm in bed why would I have a taco?

Chad: cause you a gay ass nigga u probley gots it up your ass

Ichigo: ...no I dont...besides why would you want a ass taco?

Chad: shit I takes what I can get if its free bitch!

Ichigo: ...

Real end of Chapter 14

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 15 -The Diamond Ass Rebellion :[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

*Rukia wakes up*

*she looks at Ichigo and smiles then looks at what hes watching on tv*

Rukia: good morning...Ichi...gahh WTF!

*she fireballs the tv blowing it up*

Ichigo: dammit Rukia!

Rukia: what the fuck Ichigo!

Ichigo: what? I cant watch a gay video with your nii sama in it!

Rukia: that is wrong on sooo many levels and no you fucking cant!

Ichigo: why not!

Rukia: because my strawberry isnt going to be fucking gay! thats why!

Ichigo: dammit I'm not gay!

Rukia: then dont watch gay videos especially with my fucking nii sama in it!

Ichigo: but I was hoping kenpachi was...

Rukia: *eyes go wide* enough! Your going to shingami anti-gay school!

Ichigo: what?

Rukia: its a school for shingami who get confused and decide to be gay, it makes them un gay

Ichigo: let me guess they hit you with a wet towel in the ass until you give in...

Rukia: wow! how did you know? did you visit there while you where rescuing me in the soul society a few years ago?

Ichigo: no! ...and...

*a whole gets busted though Ichigo's room*

Rukia: what the hell!

Ichigo: gahhh my room! It just got fixed from kenpachi!

*Rukia floats up in her chappy pj's still*

*Ichigo goes shingami and floats up too*

A mystery shingami is floating there with a mask and 2 arrancarr girls*

Shingami: my name is S?jir? Kusaka! where is Hitsugaya!

Rukia: hes in the Soul Society you fucking moron

Ichigo: wow thats kinda rude Rukia...

Rukia: I think hes the one being rude he busted a hole in our room at 7am

Ichigo: true, but its my room Rukia

Rukia: *smacks Ichigo in the head* ugh just shut up Ichigo

S?jir? Kusaka: *whispers to the 2 arrancarr that are with him* jeaz there fucking dysfunctional arent they?

*both girls nod*

Rukia: fuck you your dysfunctional!

S?jir? Kusaka: how am I!

Rukia: well lets see your wearing a mask but you have already given your name to me

S?jir? Kusaka: so! its not like you know what I look like!

*Rukia opens her phone and goes on the web types in his name in Google and pulls up his myspace page*

Rukia: ya...thats what you look like right?

S?jir?: dammit! my cover is blown!

*2 arrancarr girls nod again*

Rukia: ok! so why did you attack us?

S?jir?: well its because a... why did we again?

Fire arrancarr girl: a.. I thought you knew

S?jir?: no it was your idea

Lighting one: no it was yours boss

Rukia: is it because I'm the general of the Soul Society?

S?jir?: holly shit you are? I had no idea! Honestly we just felt reisatu and went to this house

Rukia: well...ok

S?jir?: are you a noble or something? Did yama die? wow! your so young to be the general you gotta be something shit I think I picked the wrong place to attack randomly hahahhaa

Rukia: well... I guess I'm part of a noble family but no yama isnt dead I just beat him cause I'm really like 10000 feet tall but I'm in a special genkai which makes me normal size so I'm naturally very strong now.

S?jir?: ya that makes no fucking sence at all

Rukia: and you do? Mr mask with no need in wearing one!

S?jir?: ya know what fuck you! get her now my arrancarr girls!

Fire one: hell no!

Lighting one: ya she'll fucking kill us!

S?jir?: aww come on!

Fire one: if she defeated yama shes gotta be stronger then you boss

Lighting one: ya I think we fucked up big time

S?jir?: listen dont back sass me! shes in her fucking PJ's shes not even in shingami form with her sword! Just attack her now!

Fire one: well ok you have a point I'll try!

Lighting one: ...I'll be right behind you!

*Fire one attacks Rukia*

*she swings and Rukia stands there planly*

Fire one: ..wtf!

*Rukia grabs the fire girls sword and quickly cuts the fire girls head off*

Rukia: ugh fucking filler piece of crap

Lighing one: ...*stops in her tracks*

S?jir?: holy shit...we did fuck up didnt we

Lighting one: ya fucking think!

*Rukia looks around for Ichigo*

Rukia: Ichigo? Ichigo? where are you?

*she looks down and see's another tv in Ichigo's room*

*she floats down and see's Ichigo watching her nii sama's tape again*

Rukia: dammit Ichigo!

Ichigo: what! You've got things handled up there

Rukia: not that STOP FUCKING WATCHING THAT TAPE!

Lighting girl: should we go now?

S?jir?: no that would be rude

Lighting girl: rude? shes going to fucking kill us!

S?jir?: no she wont if where not rude she wont ^^

Lighting girl: she knows what we are! she is so going to kill us!

S?jir?: why what are we?

Lighting girl: *whispers* where filler...filler always has to die...or go away...we arent allowed...

S?jir?: ooooh

*Rukia keeps yelling at Ichigo trying to get the remote from him*

S?jir?: *looks at his watch* damn...I didnt think we would be here so long... Go see whats up ok?

Lighting girl: haha...right...wait your serious?

S?jir?: ya...see whats up

Lighting girl: well ok..

*she floats down to the hole in Ichigo's room*

Rukia: my strawberry isnt fucking gay! now fucking gimmie the remote!

Ichigo: just let me fast forward ok? maybe kenpachi is in it!

Rukia: no! gimmie!

Ichigo: no! omg! look! its kenpachi!

Lighting girl: umm are you 2 going to be that much longer...ya see my master and I are...

*Rukia glares at the tv then the girl and throws the tv at a blinding speed and nails the lighting girl in the head making her head fly off*

S?jir?: SHIT! WTF!

Rukia: *points at Ichigo* no! bad Ichi! no turning gay! bad!

Ichigo: dammit! Kenpachi was in it!

*Rukia grabs the vcr*

Rukia: the fact that its on VHS should tell you this shit is old and you shouldnt be watching it, shingami guys gotta do alota werid shit when there young

Ichigo: ya sure making gay movies is a easy way to make money

Rukia: it is! its like working at Mc Donolds in the soul society!

Ichigo: well fine! then I'll make one too!

Rukia: not on my fucking watch! thats it strip fucking naked! I'm going to fuck you straight right now!

Ichigo: well ok, but I dont think you can just...

*Rukia jumps on him*

*25 seconds later*

Ichigo: *pants* wow that was something rukia... your right I dont feel gay anymore!

Rukia: heh, whatever flash anyway make me a bowl of chappy O's I'll be right back

Ichigo: sure want some OJ?

Rukia: ya sure *she floats up*

Ichigo: *sighs* kenpachi... what was I thinking with a piece of ass like that ^^

Chad: ya I know man shit

Ichigo: ...chad when did you get here?

Chad: man I been here bitch!

Ichigo: so you where hiding in my closet?

Chad: course bitch damn

Ichigo: ...whatever want some OJ too?

Chad: hells ya... a nigga needs his daily simply of V C man

*pans up to Rukia and S?jir?*

Rukia: anyway if u want Hisu hes in the Soul Society

S?jir?: ok! ...did u have to kill my 2 girls though?

Rukia: yes... yes I did

S?jir?: well ok...i guess I'll go now

Rukia: well see ya

S?jir?: ya see ya

S?jir?: *smirks and attacks with Hy?rinmaru*

*Rukia rolls her eyes and counters with her 1st dance*

Rukia: ya did I mention I'm a ice and snow type?

Sojiro: dammit! wtf!

Rukia: anyway wait here I'll take u to the soul society myself just wait here I'm going to have some breakfast

Sojiro: fine *his stomach grummbles*

Rukia: hahaha would you like something to eat too?

Sojiro: ...no I couldnt!

Rukia: hahaa its ok your filler and your going to die soon anyway why not eat something? ^_^

Sojiro: why thank you...wait what? die?

Rukia: nothing ^^ *she grabs his hand and floats down to Ichigos room and takes him down stairs*

Sojiro: *sits down at Ichigo's table and has some chappy O's*

*Rukia does too with chad and Ichigo watching Sojiro*

Sojiro: what is this stuff...carrot shaped suger?

Rukia: well actually its carrot pyon goodness with suger filled happiness in every bite!

Sojiro: my teeth hurt

Rukia: well ya there that good

Sojiro: no seriously this stuff is giving me a tooth ache

Ichigo: ya dude just eat it as fast as u can

Chad: your both pussy's this shit is good, not as good as taco O's but your asses dont have that

Rukia: *gets up* of course we do chad! ^^

Chad: well shit! pass that over bitch!

Rukia: fuck you! but heres a bowl

Chad: thanks you crazy bitch!

Rukia: takes one to know one ya taco eatting freak

Chad: fucking ho

Rukia: mexican

Chad: ...man thats a low blow man! ya went too far!

Rukia: sorry

S?jir?: *whispers to Ichigo* isnt he mexican though?

Ichigo: ya but he thinks hes black

S?jir?: oh..

Rukia: anyway! time to go to the soul society!

*she grabs Ichigo and S?jir? and goes to the soul society*

Chad: shit, they just leave my ass here...fine bitches! I'm stealing Ichigo's shit man!

*chad takes Ichigo's HDTV in the living room*

Yuzu: a...why is chad stealing our new tv Rukia chan got for us?

Isshin: because hes Mexican Yuzu...because hes Mexican...

Yuzu: but he thinks hes black...so isnt a black guy stealing our tv?

Isshin: be he black, white, or brown... its all the same Yuzu...if your not japanese your trash

Yuzu: hahhaa, daddy your such a racist...

Isshin: haha yes I know, now call the police ^^

*pan to the Soul Society*

Rukia: well here we are! ^^

S?jir?: thank you ms general...now Hisu where is he?

Rukia: well hes captain of the 10th which of course is the best division which that best members incluing the captain who runs it on the forum here Icy Reaper and the crazy girl IchRuki08 who shouldnt be trusted.

Sojiro: ok what the hell are you talking about?

Rukia: join the 10th today! At Bleach Exile!

Ichigo: shes shamelessly pluging the 10th dont mind her

Sojiro: well I wouldnt mind but she said it in the middle of telling me where Histu was so how couldnt I?

Ichigo: Rukia...

*Rukia is putting on a 10th t shirt*

Rukia: what?

Ichigo: can ya show this guy where Hisu is?

Rukia: oh ya sure

*she points right in front of them which is the 10th Division*

Sojiro: thank you *he runs up to the doors* HISU! COME OUT!

Hisu: *walks out* ya? Kusaka!

Sojiro: ya I'm alive HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! PREPAIRE TO DIE!

Rukia: wow thats a sudden character change...

Ichigo: ya really!

Hisu: ya I'm happy your alive

Sojiro: I HAVE THE KINGS KEY OR WHATEVER THIS IS AND I'M GOING TO DESTROY THE SOUL SOCIETY WITH YOU IN IT HAHAHHAA I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Hisu: wow, really? why?

Sojiro: YOU STABBED ME AND THE SOUL SOCIETY DESIDED TO KILL ME BECAUSE WE HAVE THE SAME ZAN! ALL WILL DIE AND I WILL RECREATE THE SOUL SOCIETY IN MY IMAGE!

Rukia: wow I never heard of a villain doing this before... *rolls eyes*

Ichigo: ya! hes really serious! Rukia! lets help!

Rukia: no, honestly the soul society needs to stop leaving these guys alive, if they wanna fuck people over, they better make sure they dont come back, cut off his head, do whatever it takes if one more fucking group shows up and says this crap I'm going to help them myself!

Ichigo: well ok! but right now we need to stop this guy!

Rukia: right...stop the guy I brought here myself...like I didnt see this coming anyway

Hisu: wait you brought him here!

Sojiro: hahahhaha! *he starts transforming to a ice dragon thing*

Rukia: ya I did

Hisu: that wasnt too smart ya know general

Rukia: hey I'm young I kinda do things on impuse anyway

Ichigo: no I'm young your 150 Rukia

Rukia: and? for a shinigami's life I'm young

Ichigo: thats another thing how do shingami age anyway? I mean you look 15 granted but are you going to look like that in another 150 years?

Rukia: most likely ya see we age by reisatu levels

Ichigo: so you being the strongest I'm fucking a 15 year old for the rest of my life?

Rukia: ya in a nutshell

Ichigo: score!

Rukia: heh

Hisu: while this conversion is interesting THERES A FUCKING EVIL GUY TRANSFORMING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU 2!

Rukia: ya so?

Ichigo: ya so?

Hisu: ya 2 really do make a good couple...

Rukia: *blushes* hahaha thanks!

Ichigo: *blushes more then rukia* bahhh shut up ice boy!

Kusaka: now die!

Hisu: *bankai's and attacks him*

Rukia: Ichigo are you still hungey?

Ichigo: I could go for some romen

Rukia: k lets go ^^

Hisu: wtf! are you 2 serious!

Rukia: sure I am, this guys from your past take care of him ^^

Hisu: hes too strong! *he gets knocked back*

Rukia: is he?

Ichigo: heh I can take him

Rukia: oh? *she leans against him* go ahead so your girl how strong you are

Ichigo: ok! *he bankai's*

Rukia: ooooh ya know I love it when you bankai

*Hisu just stands there with a blank look*

Ichigo: heh! now for vizard mode

*he goes vizard*

*he starts attacking the ice dragon*

Rukia: yes! yes! get takeum hollow bad boy! go! bitch slap his ass!

*Hisu walks over to Rukia*

Hisu: ...your really getting off to that?

Rukia: ya! when your older your'll understand ^^

Hisu: thank god I'm still a kid , cause I dont wanna know

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho! *a piece of the ice dragon blows off*

Rukia: ...yes! do it again! DO IT AGAIN ICHIGO!

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!

Rukia: AGAIN!

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!

Rukia: AGAIN! YES! YES! KEEP IT UP!

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!

Hisu: ...

*the ice dragon has just his head left*

Rukia: DONT FUCKING STOP KILL HIM, FUCKING KILL HIM!

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho! Getsuga Tensho! Getsuga Tensho! Getsuga Tensho!

Rukia: YES! YES! YES! *she falls to her knees*

Hisu: ...

Ichigo: *takes off his mask* heh how was that?

Rukia: that was great Ichigo... *pants* now take me to lunch

*he lifts Rukia by his arms and walks off with her*

Hisu: ok...what just happaned here

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: wow. I guess my sister did fuck Ichigo straight

Aizen: ...yes it would seem so

Hisana: shut up aizen, no one asked you

Sojiro: where am I?

Hisana: oh the guy Ichigo just killed

Sojiro: wait I'm dead!

Hisana: ya I think the GT's where a little hint to show ya you where fucked

Sojiro: but the soul society! my plan!

Hisana: ya... your plan sucked, but you where filler you learned going against my sister is pointless

Sojiro: wait.. you look like that girl

Hisana: ya rukia shes my sister

Sojiro: and you are?

Hisana: the devil

Sojiro: ...

Hisana: what?

Sojiro: honestly...Ive had enough... just just...I cant...beleve little girls run the universe

Hisana: what? I'm not a little girl! I'm older then my sister ya know!

Sojiro: just...I have to remember the girl that had me killed and now look at her sister who looks just like her

Hisana: well your in fucking hell I was going to let u play DDR but since you have so much of a problem with looking at me, then its a boom up the ass!

Sojiro: ...well I'm not a DDR fan...WAIT A WHAT?

*a demon shows up and sticks a broom up his ass*

Sojiro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*pans up to the Soul Society*

Ichigo: eh?

Rukia: humm?

Ichigo: nothing just could have sworn I heard a guy yelling

Rukia: heh your probley hearing things

*hisu walks in the romen shop*

*he notices there throwing a party for Rukia and Ichigo there*

Hisu: wait wtf

Rukia: hey Hisu!

Hisu: ...whats going on here

Rukia: its a party, most of the shingami around the area saw we beat a big bad guy

Hisu: ...seeing as you brought a guy here that was banished from the soul society I dont see why they are throwing you a party

Rukia: haha cause your still young

Hisu: I dont see where that comes in

Chad: man shut up ya icy cool...ice...winter...cold...icy boy

*chad seems drunk*

Hisu: chad! what are you doing here!

Chad: theres tacos and bitches, and beer where ever thats at I'm at

Hisu: but your not a shingami its kinda hard to get here

Chad: bitch I gets heres when I wants!

Hisu: that doesnt even make sence

Rukia: ahhhh

*Ichigo feeds her some shrimp from the romen*

Hisu: ...thats it I'm calling a meeting of the captains about her!

*later that night*

Hisu: and thats why we should get rid of the general

Byakura: I dont see where your going with this

Kenpachi: ya shut the hell up

Komamura: as long as she keeps me in dog food I'm happy

Soi Fong: she help'ed Yorchi sama with her habit I will always be greatful to her

*the rest of the captains all nod there heads*

Hisu: ...I cant beleve this, shes put the soul society in trouble many times

Kenpachi: she keeps things interesting boy!

Hisu: I see very well *he walks out*

Kenpachi: whats up his ass

Komamura: perhaps his meat intake is down

Byakura: hes just jealous of my greatness of my sister

*everyone looks at byakura*

Byakura: what?

Hisu: I have to stop this girl once and for all *he talks to himself as hes walking*

Misu: taichou! there you are!

Hisu: where have you been?

Misu: getting drunk duh!

Hisu: we are going to attack the general

Misu: taichou! your not serious besides they went home there party was great

Hisu: fine then we will go to the real world!

*serveral days later*

Misu: a...taichou I thought we where going to the real world

Hisu: yes we where but the paper work hasnt come back yet

Misu: oh wonder what the hold up is

Hisu: well the general has to approve

Misu: ohhh well a...Rukia is the general

Hisu: yes...she should sign them soon

*the paper work is in Ichigo's room*

Kon: nee san! come on I gotta really go!

Rukia: shut up! I'm reading! your a stuffed animal anyway! how the hell do you have to go!

Kon: I just have to! Please!

Rukia: ugh some papers came from the soul society go on them!

Kon: ok! *he takes a leak on them*

Kon: ahhhh much better

*a month later*

Hisu: *is signing captain papers as he normally does*

Misu: a...taichou we're still not going to the real world?

Hisu: huh? no, I'm busy anyway I dont have time for that, if the paper work comes back we'll go

Misu: something tells me there not coming back

Hisu: non sence I'm sure our general is getting right on them now

Ichigo: Rukia! wtf is this!

Rukia: oh ya kon went on those a month ago

Ichigo: and! why are they under my computer desk

Rukia: I told Kon to clean it up and I guess he put them there

Ichigo: ohhhh but these where from the soul society!

Rukia: your point, all they send is requests to me fuck them

*chad pops out from the window*

Chad: oh shits dont throw that out Ichigo I needs toilet paper! I ate wayyy to many tacos! I gots to go!

*he grabs it from Ichigo*

Ichigo: a...ok but kon...

*chad runs off*

Ichigo: ...ok

Rukia: ...anyway strip down Ichigo its about that time

Ichigo: right...

*she starts hitting him with a wet towel in the ass*

Rukia: repeat after me! I will stay straight!

Ichigo: I will stay straight! OW!

*rukia hits him again*

Rukia: say it louder bitch!

*pans up*

*a portal opens up over Ichigo's house*

*A woman comes out*

Woman: heh I found you Rukia...

End of Chapter 15

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 16 -Nii san and Nee san? Or not? :P :[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

Woman: ...now how should I do this?

Chad: do what bitch!

Woman: who are you?

Chad: I'm chad bitch!

Woman: I see

Chad: shit your hot wanna fuck

Woman: ...why? would I wanna just fuck you

Chad: cause you look easy bitch!

Woman: if it will get you out of my hair then fine besides its been 150 years...:P

Chad: ...shit really?

Woman: yes, there in that bush over there

Chad: shits!

*3 mins later*

Chad: how'ed you like that huh bitch!

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: ...it cant be...

Aizen: what is it Hisana?

Hisana: SHUT THE HELL UP AIZEN!

Aizen: ...o...k..

Woman: now that where done here, you can go

Chad: shit...bitch...we's just getting started!

Woman: oh my your just like someone I used to know... but no matter leave or I will be forced to use my powers

Chad: shit bitch you cants do nothing I cant handle!

Woman: oooh? *she pulls out a gun and shoots chad in the head*

*Chad falls over*

Woman: anyway...*she starts walking*

*Chad grabs her leg*

Chad: wheres you goin bitch... I aint done fuckin you

Woman: ...your alot like him

Chad: *sits up* I dont know what your going on about bitch...but...

*she shoots him in the nuts*

Chad: *looks at her blankly as only chad does*

Chad: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! MY NUTS MY FUCKING NUTS! *he curls up on the ground*

Woman: heh just like him...well gotta go

*she floats up back to Ichigo's house*

*she can hear Rukia from outside*

Rukia: JUST PUT IT ON ICHIGO!

Ichigo: no! I'm not!

Rukia: JUST PUT ON THE CHAPPY SUIT ICHIGO!

Ichigo: NO! FUCK YOU!

*Rukia chases him*

Rukia: now!

Ichigo: no! besides wouldnt that make me look gay hummmm?

Rukia: of course not, if anything it would make me wanna fuck you 3 times harder chappy boy

Ichigo: your sick you know that!

Rukia: chappy chappy chappy...Ichigo...

Ichigo: ahhhhh!...

*a whole is busted though Ichigo's wall*

Ichigo: GAHHH WTF...AGAIN! THATS 3 FUCKING TIMES IN 3 DAYS MAYBE I SHOULD JUST FUCKING LEAVE A WHOLE IN THE DAMN WALL!

Woman: Ive found you Rukia chan...

Rukia: ...who are you!

*Isshin busts in the room*

Ichigo: dad!

Rukia: Isshin?

Isshin: I'LL TELL YOU WHO SHE IS!

Woman: ...

Ichigo: well! who is she?

Isshin: SHES A FUCKING WHORE!

*Rukia and Ichigo fall over*

Isshin: WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!

Woman: ...Isshin...sama...

Rukia: ok apparently they know each other...

*Hisana fades next to Rukia*

Hisana: ...its been awhile...mother...

Woman: oh Hisana! how are you my cute daughter!

Rukia: mother...daughter...shes my mommy!

Woman: yes Rukia I am your mother...

*Rukia walks over to Isshin and kicks him in the face*

Rukia: how could you call my mom a whore!

Isshin: because she is! a FUCKING WHORE!

Rukia: ...errr

Woman: my name is... Reka Kurosaki

*Rukia's eyes go wide*

*Hisana nods*

Ichigo: wait...what?

Reka: your father and I used to be married

*pans to Orhime's room*

Orihime: SCORE! HAHHAAHAHAHHAA YES! Kurosaki kun is mine now! hahaahahahaha! haahahahahaha! oh I mean GIGGLE GIGGLE...

Grim: wtf orihime hurry up! I wanna play DDR now or I'll kill you

Orihime: fine! after that I have to shower I gotta be all girled up for the heartbroken Kurosaki kun in a few hahahaahahahaaha

*there playing ddr*

Grim: what did you bug his room or something

Orihime: of course I did

Grim: sick bitch... oh fuck! damn you!

*Orihime is of course beating him in DDR*

*pans back to Ichigo's room*

Ichigo: Rukia...is...MY SISTER!

*Rukia starts shaking and her eyes go really wide like shes about to flip the hell out*

Reka: what? hahhaa no

Ichigo: what but you said...

Hisana: allow me to explain, ya see when Isshin and my mom got together our mother.. was going out with a Mexican...

Reka: that mexican's name was Amador! which means "LOVER"

Isshin: DAMN WHORE!

Reka: I love you too ^^

Hisana: anyway... Amador...and mom a..

Reka: we had a falling out, I told him I was tired of taco's and he cast me out of his house.. I was pregnant with Hisana so to get back at him I told him I would get with the shingami...king...

*Isshin grabs her mouth and whispers in her ear*

Isshin: dumbass whore...

Reka: hahaha... I mean Isshin and we went out and did it soon after... I told him I was pregnant and it was his.

Isshin: fucking WHORE!

Hisana: for 15 years we lived happily until mom and ..."Dad" wanted to have another child...

Reka: now for some reason Isshin couldnt get me pregnant so I went back to my mexican lover for just one night...he galdly took me back when I brought him a taco...and of course I'm hot soo...ya

*Isshin crys a little*

Isshin: damn WHORE!

Reka: ...9 months later Rukia was born however Amador came to the birth of Rukia screaming that girl is mine that girl is mine! shes my baby and so is Hisana!

Isshin: so I kicked that WHORE! TO THE CURB!

Reka: I was locked up...and Rukia and Hisana where sent to the 78th District of Rukongai...and the rest is well history...

Hisana:... I tired to forget all of this sis...but when I saw mom it all came back to me...ya see why I did what I did sis?

Rukia: ya I get ya sis... honestly part of me is pissed off while another part of me is just releaved I'm not Ichigo's sister.

Ichigo: arent you my step sister?

Rukia: not really if your dad and my mom got seprated then that makes us nothing I was a baby and you wherent even born so for the most part hell no.

Isshin: YA GOOD THING RUKIA, IF YOUR MOTHER WASNT A WHORE! then you couldnt get with my son! HHAHAHHAA

Reka: oh honey, your the same as always...

Isshin: go to hell bitch!

Reka:awww I would like to spend sometime with my devilish daughter hahhahaa

*Isshin's eye twiches*

Rukia: how?... mom how! could you leave sis and I like that?

Reka: Rukia where you listening? I was locked up, I of course would have gone to you right away...but I was locked up because of what I did in the soul society...its a crime after all and seeing as how...well Isshin...was...a...

Isshin: *glares and points at Ichigo*

Reka: hahah lets just say out of everyone Isshin wasnt the one to have this happan to him..

Ichigo: oh dad you where in the soul society?

Isshin: haha yes son! I was visiting there!

Ichigo: oh ok!

Rukia: ...

Hisana: *whispers* your mans not to quick on the uptake of this is he

Rukia: nope..

Reka: as soon as I was let out Rukia chan I came to see you right away!

Rukia: wait you where just let out now!

Reka: yes! only because the commander general didnt sign my renewal papers to continue to be imprisoned for another 150 years! So they had to set me free.

Rukia: hahhaha...oh

Ichigo: ya you can thank your daughter for that she is the general after all...

Rukia: ^^;;;;

Isshin: damn Whore!

Rukia and Ichigo: WOULD YOU SHUT UP DAD!

Isshin: ! *grabs rukia and spins her* funny how life is my soon to be daughter in law! you will become the daughter that I NEVER HAD! BECAUSE OF A WHORE!

Rukia: ^^;;;;;

*chad cralls in the room*

Chad: you bitch...we's gots a score to settle..

Reka: oh your still alive humm?

Rukia: chad..! not now! my mother is here!

Chad: shit bitch! I donts care! this bitch does look like you and all

Reka: he looks so much like Amador...

Chad: Amador? oh my grandpa was called that...bitch

Hisana: ...*throws up*

Reka: hahaa oh that explains it...wait...was he cast out to mexico?

Chad: shit, theres was a story of how grandpa got to mexico...we's figured shit your mexican grandpa you's already mexican so you's always been here. But he said he was from a land where tacos are everywhere and you dont have to pay.

Reka: haha ya thats the Soul society...the high nobile part anyway your grandpa was a gardener but he got all the benafits from it.

Hisana: sooo...I FUCKED MY GRANDBROTHER? *throws up again*

Rukia: ...oh ya mom fucked a mexican so where half mexican, half japanese sis...

*Hisana is still throwing up*

Chad: Hisana is my great grandsister? shit ...

Ichigo: you'd still fuck her again wouldnt you chad?

Chad: damn right bitch!

Reka: isnt this fun Isshin one happy family again!

Isshin: tsh... fucking WHORE!  
>_<p>

End of Chapter 16

Rukia: wow that was a chose call huh Ichigo?

Ichigo: ya your not kidding Rukia

*Rukia looks outside*

Rukia: why is Orihime outside staring up at our window

Ichigo: well she used to do it all the time then we started going out and she stopped

Rukia: hey Orihime! ya fucking werido! This is still my strawberry! Where not bother and sister!

Orihime: ...what?

Rukia: ya next time listen to your wire taps or whatever you have in here more

Ichigo: huh? wire taps?

Orihime: ...damn her...damn her...damn her... DAMN YOU KUCHIKI SAN! DAMN YOU TO HELL!

*her cell phone Rings and she answers*

Grim: ok Orihime, I'll beat you for sure this time! Lets go! One more round!

Orihime: ...

Rukia: Ichigo! lets go! chappy time!

Ichigo: get that thing away from me Rukia!

*pans next to Orihime and chad is next to her*

Orihime: ...?

Chad: taco?

*Orihime's eye twiches*

Real End to Chapter 16 [/sp]

[B]Chapter 17 - Forgeta bout it Rukia's the Boss :[/B]

[sp]  
>Reka: So do you mind if I stay with you for a bit Hisana?<p>

Hisana: *still feeling sick from fucking chad* ...no not at all...mom.. you can help me plot to destroy the world using my sister

Reka: hahaha sounds like fun! It will be like old times

*Hisana and Reka telport away*

*as they telport away a man with sunglasses walks past where they where*

Man: hummm yes...this is the place

Rukia: listen Ichigo, you've got the chappy ears and tail on your half way there!

Ichigo: ...no! I'm not putting anything else on!

Rukia: come on I'll fuck your brains out!

Ichigo: your going to do that anyway!

*doorbell Rings and Isshin answers*

Isshin: hello!...omg...its you!

Man: hahaha hello Isshin! As I can hear Rukia and Ichigo are home correct?

Isshin: well yes but they seem...a..*blushes* busy

Man: hahaha thats ok I wont be long

*the man walks upstairs and knocks on Ichigo's door*

Ichigo: ...omg thank god!

Rukia: OH WHAT THE FUCK NOW!

*Ichigo runs to the door and answers it quickly*

*Rukia sits on the bed with her skirt on and her schoolgirl shirt half unbuttoned*

Rukia: who is it Ichigo?

Ichigo: I dunno

Man: may I come in?

Ichigo: ya! sure! *he pushes the man in*

Rukia: oh come on... *she looks over and her eyes go wide*

Rukia: YOU!

Man: hahha hello my Rukia chan

Ichigo: you know this guy Rukia?

Rukia: ...What are you doing here! Your not supposed to be here!

Ichigo: a...hello who is this guy?

Man: aww come on Rukia chan out of everyone I thought you would know why I'm here

Rukia: ...yes but still why? You cant be here!

Ichigo: hello! I'm asking a question here! who is this guy!

*rukia quickly gets up and offers the man a seat pushing Ichigo out of the way*

*the man sits*

Ichigo: ok! I'm getting pissed who is this guy! and take off those sunglasses ya freak

Rukia: *she wacks Ichigo* would you shut up! this man is Kubo!

Kubo: hello Ichigo ^^

Ichigo: wha...wha...a...how! a...what...!

Kubo: Ive come here Rukia simply because while everything seems to be going fine here I'd like to use that power you have in a gritty new mob drama where you play the boss of a NJ crime family.

Rukia: ...what

Kubo: your going to be the Boss of NJ doesnt that sound fun!

Rukia: no, not a fucking bit

Ichigo: a...whats a NJ?

Rukia: ...its New Jersey and its in the USA the state next to New York

Kubo: oh yes New York, Yama will be the boss of New York

Rukia: ...your not serious are you!

Kubo: dead serious ya see Ive hit kinda a writers block for Bleach as of late and I kinda dont know where the winter war is going, I mean I have you guys just sitting in HM after all.

Rukia: but well...a...as you can see things changed from where you are Kubo

Kubo: well yes Aizen was killed by your sister all of these things are great twists I just wanna try to change the direction of this story if I may

Rukia: ...well...a...I'm not going to be fat ok?

Kubo: dont worry we have a body suit ready for you

Rukia: ...are you fucking kidding me

Ichigo: ok let me butt myself in here, so Rukia is going to be a mob boss? who am I going to be?

Kubo: well your going to be her husband at home that basicly does nothing and always bitches he wants to do something so she buys some land for you make a house on it.

Ichigo: ya sorry no

Rukia: heh that sounds funny

Ichigo: I'm not going to do it

Kubo: OH YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DO IT!

*Ichigo jumps back*

Kubo: *smiles* remember this is a try out world and you'll be able to return to your real world in a few days where just shooting a plot episode and a few episodes after that as a try out.

Rukia: whatever ya say boss...

Kubo: good! lets start in 3,2,1... *theres a flash*

*we pan to NJ where in a chappy nude bar where girls are dancing with rabbit ears on and we go into the office area*

Rukia: wheres the fucking money! *Rukia looks like her normal self but in a fat suit and shes wearing a Italian suit*

*she wandles over to chad*

Chad: man I donts know!

Kubo: ok! cut cut! wtf...chad your Italian talk Italian!

Chad: man I aints talkin like some greeseball

*Rukia pulls out a cig and starts smoking*

Kubo: YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY!

Chad: ...no bitch!

Kubo: oh! *he blinks and chad's head blows off*

Rukia: *sighs*

Ichigo: ...wtf rukia...what is he...

Rukia: *whispers* hes the creator ...all things here and we've ever seen he created, me you, every character in our lives he created...

Ichigo: ya...I have no idea what your talking about

Rukia: ...

Kubo: and why is Ichigo here! GET BACK TO THE HOUSE SCENE WHERE SHOOTING IN A HOUR...IF WE EVER GET TO IT!

*Chad's head reforms*

Kubo: ok! lets do it again!

Rukia: *WADLES OVER* WHERES THE FUCKING MONEY!

*she falls over*

Chad: ...

Kubo: KEEP GOING! PAY NO ATTENTION TO RUKIA FALLING OVER WORK WITH IT!

Chad: a...boss...boss are ya ok!

*Rukia trys sliding over and ands up just rolling over*

Rukia: ya...I's fine now go out and get me some fucking money...

Chad: right boss! ya want the veal parm sandwich before I go

Rukia: YA I FUCKING WANT THE VEAL PARM SANDWICH JUST LAY IT NEXT TO MY FACE!

*Chad picks up the sandwich which falls though the paper and lands on Rukia's head*

Kubo: and scene! omg that was perfect

*Rukia glares over at Kubo*

Kubo: is something wrong Rukia?

Rukia: well for one thing this fat suit is so fucking fat I cant move

Kubo: oh come on, whos my leading girl?

Rukia: ...

Kubo: whos my leading girl? hummm? whos my leading girl...whos my leading girl...

Rukia: I...I...I am!

Kubo: GOOD YOU FUCKING BETTER BE I'M SURE ORIHIME WOULDNT MIND THIS ROLE HUMMM? MAYBE I SHOULD USE HER INSTEAD!

*Rukia sits up*

Rukia: what is that a threat Kubo sama? cause honestly Orihime doesnt scare me at all

Kubo: ya your right...she sucks

Kubo: ok next scene your driving a car and you hit a guy that owes you money

Rukia: k... *she gets in the car and her stomach is against the drivers wheel*

Rukia: ...

Kubo: work with it girl! and action!

*hinatrou is running from the car*

Hinatrou: ahhh...haaa...ahhhh

*Rukia hits the gas and she can only go staight since she cant stear the car*

*she hits Hinatrou and then vears into a telaphone poll*

*Kubo runs over*

Kubo: are you ok Rukia!

Rukia: ...ya...all this fat was like a airbag

Kubo: good cause we have to do it again!

*Rukia glares at Kubo*

Kubo: hahhaa just kidding! we got it we got it! next part your at your home!

*Ichigo is sitting at the table*

*Rukia waddles in and sits down*

Ichigo: ...do you mind if we have a talk rukia?

Rukia: ...ya sure...wheres the pasta btw

Ichigo: oh its almost done

Rukia: aww fjuck I want it now! pasta now!

Ichigo: its almost done, anyway about the girls your fucking...

*Rukia sits up* OH WHAT THE FUCK! *she knocks over the table with her stomach*

Rukia: I come, home and I just want some pasta and meatballs and you gotta come at me with this shit! LIKE I DONT HAVE ENOUGH ON MY FUCKING PLATE!

Ichigo: I'm sorry...but I cant turn a blind eye anymore! what if you bring a bastard child into this house then what!

Rukia: ALWAYS WITH THE DRAMA...DRAMA DRAMA...YOUR A FUCKING BITCH YA KNOW THAT!

Ichigo: *cries* I have feelings too! I'm here! right here! and I have feelings Rukia! real feelings! and I cant stand by anymore while you stick your pussy over other girls pussy or whatever it is you do?

Rukia: FUCK YOU!

Ichigo: *cries more* ...I'm here! right here!

*Rukia walks over and trys to hug Ichigo but just ends up knocking him over with her stomach*

Kubo: omg that was perfect! but can we do it again? there was no film in the cam

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: ...*glares*

Kubo: hahhaha...just kidding we got it, great job!

Rukia: soo...are we done yet?

Kubo: well so far we have 3 mins of the show

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: and how long is the show

Kubo: about 55 mins

Ichigo: ...shit

Kubo: ok! next part your meeting with the boss of NY

*Yama is in a Italian bar with a Italian suit on, Ikkaku and kenpachi and standing next to him*

*rukia waddles over and sits down*

*Yoruichi is next to her wiping her nose*

Rukia: ...*whispers* are you high!

Yoruichi: ...*wipes her nose again* no...! no!...I swear I'm not on the nip Rukia!

Rukia: Ya right...CAN YOU EVEN DO THIS!

Yoruichi: yes...well...noo...YES...I CAN!

Yama: bwaharawame sheaka waka ta

Rukia: what did he say?

Ikkaku: the godyama says, are we ready to start or what?

Rukia: yes...ya where fucking ready

Yama: bahareakaeaallaa seee ka nee

Kenpachi: the godyama says, the current deal we have with the housing in Newark needs to be rejusted

Rukia: ...ok to what?

Yama: shealawqaka 30 percent to 65 percent

Ikkaku: godyama says...

Rukia: fuck I got what he said 65 percent! fuck no! thats my fucking housing project its millions of fucking dollars here! fuck him!

Yama: ...do na whta de?

Kenpachi: godyama says we got a problem?

Rukia: fuck ya we got a problem! *she sits up and her stomach knocks over the table*

Yama: seehaeee neaka wanna do

Ikkaku: godyama says you sure you wanna go down this road?

Rukia: ya fuck you ya old shit! and fuck both of you!

Kenpachi: ...

Ikkaku: ...

*Rukia waddles out*

Rukia: where the fuck where you in there!

Yoruichi: huh what? ...a...haha...

Rukia: jesus... your fucking high!

Yoruichi: ...am I? ...hahhahaa...nahhh

Rukia: I'm checking you into a rehab you freaking cat nip junkee

Yoruichi: huh? a...whatever...a...*falls over*

Rukia: oh son of a bitch!

Kubo: ok! great job! but we need to do it again

Rukia: ...

Kubo: hahahha, just kidding! ^^

Rukia: ...

Kubo: ok! next where...

Kenpachi: ok I didnt wanna say anything Kubo but what the fuck are we doing!

Kubo: oh ho Kenpachi, its a Mob show dont worry ^^

Kenpachi: well I should be the boss then!

Kubo: well you can always kill yama in a future episode!

Rukia: Ya...can we shoot the next part?

Kubo: huh what? a...what we where doing again? I lost my train of thought...

Ikkaku: we where shooting the m... *rukia and kenpachi quickly cover his mouth*

Kubo: *looks around* THATS IT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE WINTER WAR ARC! ITS PERFECT! *he walks off*

*Rukia and Kenpachi stand there and some wind passes by*

*Kenpachi smirks and pushes rukia over by the side*

*Rukia falls and rolls around*

Rukia: asshole!...

Kenpachi: heh well back to the soul society, Ikkaku! *they walk off*

*Rukia rolls around back and forth*

Rukia: dammit some one help me up!

Yama: ...heh

*rukia hears farting noices*

Yama: hahaha...back to the soul society as well I need a diaper change...

Rukia: ...ugh get me out of here Ichigo!

Ichigo: heh right...*he helps her up*

Ichigo: where did Kubo guy go?

Rukia: ya...he thought of stuff for the winter war and left

Ichigo: soooo thats it for this show?

Rukia: guess so, get this freaking fat suit off of me...

*Ichigo helps her pull it off*

Rukia: ahh...omg...I feel so damn light *jumps up and down*

Chad: ...so anybody up for some fucking taco's eh? my fucking treat

Rukia: chad you dont have to talk like that anymore

Chad: talk like fucking what? forgeta bout it!

*Rukia walks off and grabs Ichigo*

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: well mom that didnt piss of my dear sister that much at all

Reka: well at least it was funny seeing our cute Rukia chan in a fat suit

Hisana: I guess it was... ^^;

*Aizen lerks in the shadows*

Hisana: aizen...what

Aizen: well the guys where wondering if we can go back to HM and plot something?

*Hisana looks at her mom*

Reka: oh let them go, just make sure you dont try to kill my cute Rukia sama

Aizen: oh we wont... HAHHAA...HAHHAHAHHAHA...HAHHAHAHHAA

Hisana: since when do you laugh like that

Aizen: what no good?

Hisana and Reka: no

Aizen: oh sorry..

*he walks off*

Reka: hes such a werido

Hisana: ya to be honest I was going to kick him out of here anyway those freaking eyes and face hes werid looking

*Ulq walks by aizen*

Ulq: so?

Aizen: where out of her get Gin, its time we made our move

Ulq: good but before that I'm going to get grim and orihime

Aizen: yes they will fit into the plan

*the portal opens to HM and gin, tousen and kaien follow*

*aizen sits back in his seat*

*Rukia is on his pop up screen chasing Ichigo with a chappy suit again*

Aizen: soon Rukia...soon...

End of Chapter 17 [/sp]

[B]Chapter 18 - Happy Halloween! Even if it is a few days late! Or not? :[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

*Where in Ichigo's room and Rukia is watching tv*

Rukia: *sniffs* ...such a great ending...

Ichigo: ...*turns over and opens his eyes* Wtf Rukia! Your stilll up!

Rukia: *cries a little bit and nods*

Ichigo: Rukia? Whats wrong!

Rukia: I'm so happy!... this anime was really good!

*Ichigo falls out of the bed*

Ichigo: ANIME! WTF!

Ichigo: here I'm thinking something is freaking wrong and you've been up watching anime all day and night!

Rukia: ya so?

Ichigo: well theres school today!

Rukia: oooo no not school...oh! I gotta keep my grades up! Ya...I wanna become some loser in a office cubical, I forgot!

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: anyway! you have to watch this anime! Its alot like how I met you and its just great!

Ichigo: ...freaking otaku girl...

Rukia: I'm a special kind of otaku ya know!

Ichigo: ya the werido kind!

Rukia: hell no! I'm expericanced!

Ichigo: ...and the difference is what?

*Rukia quickly levels him with right hook*

Rukia: anyway! For Halloween your dressing up as Kazuki Muto!

[IMG].com/_[/IMG]

Ichigo: ...wait Ive heard that name before...

Rukia: and I'm dressing up as Tokiko Tsumura!

[IMG].[/IMG]

Ichigo: her name too...wait...that anime is Buso Renkin!

Rukia: oh you heard of it!

Ichigo: ya I did...

Rukia: did you like it?

Ichigo: no

Rukia: *gasps* how!

Ichigo: because I'm not a otaku! I'll watch a show and get bored with it besides the girl ...was crazy...wait she was like you!

*Rukia smacks him again*

Rukia: baka! theres more too Tokiko! If you watched the series you would understand that!

Ichigo: fine! whatever! Arent you forgeting one freaking thing Rukia?

Rukia: whats that?

Ichigo: I dunno maybe halloween fucking ended already!

Rukia: eh? whata mean?

Ichigo: Its Monday November 3rd, Halloween was friday...

Rukia: umm ya tomorrow is Halloween...

Ichigo: no its October 31st!

Rukia: no Its the 4th of November and it only happans once every 4 years!

Ichigo: wtf are you talking about! tomorrow is election day in america!

Rukia: ya I know thats why its Halloween

Ichigo: eh?

Rukia: OH! You think I met Halloween here? LOL... no in the Soul Society its Halloween!

Ichigo: ...eh...

*Rukia flicks his nose*

Rukia: quit saying fucking eh!

Ichigo: e...

*Rukia slams Ichigo's head in the wall*

Rukia: jeaz I'm beating the crap out of you today more then usual...*shrugs*

Rukia: anyway! In the SS every 4 years its election day in the USA so the SS desided in the 1700's that Halloween should be carried out on that day.

Ichigo: ya that makes no sence

Rukia: what? its to joke on how much the USA makes the world just stand still on that day while the rest of the world is all watching the results, the Soul Society is partying and dressing up!

Ichigo: ok ...why though!

Rukia: moron! People die less if there preoccupied! You realize on election day the worlds population death's decrease by over 85 percent!

Ichigo: wtf! that makes fucking sense!

Rukia: does it? Hell it used to be only like 5 percent but with tv, radio's and just the general way the media makes such a big deal about it, like the fate of the world is about to be decided the percentage within the past 50 years has changed to that!

Ichigo: well thanks for the history lesson, but honestly I want to also find out the results too. This election seems pretty important

Rukia: does it? Sorry I wasnt paying attention

*Hisana appears between Rukia's legs*

Rukia: gahhhh! sis!

Ichigo: wtf?

Hisana: are you going to invite me sis?

Rukia: hahaha...sure you can come too sis!

Hisana: good...oh btw Aizen is out of hell ya know

Rukia: oh you let him out?

Hisana: ya, honestly he was just annoying

Rukia: well I guess I'll keep a eye on him then

Hisana: heh...speaking of the election...you havent been paying attention to it huh?

Rukia: nope not at all

Ichigo: I have! It looks like Obama's got it! But if the past shows anything something may end up wrong with the voting again!

Hisana: nah nothing will happan with the voting...However...

Rukia: however?

Hisana: ever wonder where Obama came from? *smirks*

Rukia: no not really

Hisana: sis...sis..just because your powerful doesnt mean you shouldnt pay attention to things

Ichigo: oh she pays attention to things..

Hisana: oh?

*Ichigo pulls out Chappy plushy's and anime manga*

*Rukia blushes and grabs them*

Rukia: hey! dont touch those Ichigo!

Hisana: heh...you always did pay attention to less important stuff sis..

Rukia: *huffs* Cause its fun!

Hisana: be that as it may... Aizen's checkmate is about to happen.

Ichigo and Rukia: what!

Hisana: *snickers* I realized it last night... why was he trying to get out of hell so bad... like he had to... the reason behind that is now clear to me!

Rukia: whats the reason!

Ichigo: !

Hisana: I'm not telling! ^^

*Rukia and Ichigo fall over*

Rukia: SIS! *she grabs her*

Hisana: snickers... I'd rather see it happen myself...it is a great plan after all...

Rukia: *grubbles* fine! but if you dont tell me then theres no party for you!

Hisana: I'll sneak in I dont need you sis remember Byakuya is my husband!

Rukia: *glares* then I'll cancel the party! I am the general of the SS after all...

*Hisana gasps*

Hisana: you cant! Ive been waitting 4 years to show myself off! As the masked Chappy!

Rukia: heh heh...then tell me his plan!

Hisana: ...fine!...Aizen is Obama...

Ichigo and Rukia: EHHHHHHH!

Ichigo: thats impossiable! Hes been dead!

Hisana: but his shikai has still be active!

Rukia: Obama is a illusion!

Hisana: thats right...Aizen plans to use this fake person as a way to control the US.

Rukia: well THERES ONE THING WE NEED TO DO THEN!

Ichigo: thats right Rukia we...

Rukia: DONT DO ANYTHING!

*Hisana and Ichigo fall over*

Ichigo: What!

Rukia: listen I could care less if Aizen controls the USA where in japan remember!

Ichigo: ...thats not the point! Its wrong! All those people under Aizen's control!

Rukia: ya so?

Hisana: *looks away* jeaz... maybe sis...wants my job as the devil..shes worse then me...

Rukia: all I care about is the party tomorrow, if Aizen takes over the USA and does anything that annoys me I'll crush him myself!

Ichigo: its not that simple! If you kill him then everyone in the USA will go crazy losing a presdent and all.

Rukia: oh they will not, they usually just sit by the tv in shock or something.. besides what if he does good things?

Ichigo: Aizen is bad! He'll do bad things!

Hisana: anyway sis, pick me up around 7 k?

Rukia: k sis!

*Hisana fades*

Ichigo: hey! dont freaking zone me out!

Rukia: listen Ichigo! the Soul Societys rules are simple when it comes to stuff like this we dont interfear with human politics!

Ichigo: but Aizen already has!

Rukia: ya know what! Fine! You do something about it! I have to go by a cosplay outfit!

Ichigo: *grabs Rukia* how can you be so cold to the US!

Rukia: ...no reason!

*He pins her against the wall*

Ichigo: there has to be a reason!

Rukia: ...there isnt!

Ichigo: there is tell me!

Rukia: ...THERES NO REASON!

Ichigo: your lieing!

Rukia: *pushes Ichigo down*

Rukia: FINE! FINE! They canceled Bucky O'Hare ok!

[IMG].com/main/content/wp/en/thumb/9/9f/300px-Bucky_[/IMG]

Ichigo: FINE THATS NO REASON TO...wait...what!

Rukia: that show was the greatest rabbit cartoon ever made!

Ichigo: ...WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING 10!

Rukia: ...what...I really liked that show... A Green Rabbit in space...who coudnt love that...

Ichigo: *gets up and holds on to Rukia lightly*

*Rukia blushes*

Rukia: Ichi...

Ichigo: its a kids...show Rukia...this is the world here...

Rukia: *narrows her eyes* but I really liked that show...

Ichigo: then get it on DVD

Rukia: THATS THE THING! There only on Pal dvd releases! The USA didnt wanna release it!

Ichigo: then I'll buy you a UK DVD player hell a computer can play any region dvd's for now until I get you one...

Rukia: Ichigo...

Ichigo: Rukia...

*They kiss deeply*

Rukia: ok! I'll be nice to the US, and if Aizen trys even the littlest thing with Obama I'll make sure to stop it nicely k?

Ichigo: ..great..anyway I'll go shopping with you to get that cosplay and I'll get the outfit for this random anime guy.

Chad: ...wtf...*chad walks slowly out the closet*

*Ichigo and Rukia jump back*

Chad: ya know man...shit...Ive been waiting for you 2 to fuck for hours now. All they bitching to each other and what a fucking kiss!

*Rukia grabs chad*

Rukia: u wanna see us fuck so bad?

Chad: shit bitch ya!

Rukia: fine stay out of our closet for 2 months and I'll let you watch us fuck for 1 night!

Chad: ...OOOO

Ichigo: *grabs Rukia* wtf...are you doing?

*Rukia whispers* Aww come on he'll end up seeing us anyway at least we wont have to worry about being watched for 2 months ^^

*Chad is next to them whispering*

Chad: I heard that...

Rukia: ...

Chad: anyway! No deal! Like you said I'll see you fuck anyway!

*Rukia's eye twiches*

Chad: anyway! Its time we fought bitch! u and me the shit vs.. the scank!

Rukia: fine...

Ichigo: Rukia!

Rukia: relax this will take a second just get dressed so we can go out

Ichigo: screw that.. I'll be your backup

Rukia: *laughs* against chad? Please

*Chad jumps outside the window*

Chad: *lets out both of his arms*

*Rukia jumps down and folds her arms*

Chad: EL DRICRTORESOROAOOOOOOO

Rukia: ...

Chad: ...

Rukia: ...a.. anymore?

Chad: ! Fine bitch! LA MOREDIEAE

*Rukia is hit again and a skull appears behind her*

Ichigo: RUKIA!

*Rukia turns her head*

Rukia: what?

Ichigo: ...your ok?

Rukia: why wouldnt I be? *blinks*

Chad: *steps back* ...wtf...motha...fuckea...that was ...my most fucked up attack!

Rukia: ya you used that on Noi... and it didnt hurt him... I'm like 100 times stronger then that guy remember?

Chad: ...your fucking 78 pounds! This is fucking bullshit!

*Rukia walks up to Chad*

Rukia: you wanted to fight me seriously are you done?

Chad: hell no! *he pulls out a gun* DIE BITCH!

Ichigo: SHIT RUKIA! RUN!

*Rukia turns her head back at Ichigo*

Rukia: Why?

*Chad shoots her in the ass*

Rukia: ...you just shot me in the ass

Chad: thats right bitch

Rukia: AHHHHHH! MY FUCKING ASS! WTF! *she runs around in a circle*

Chad: *smirks*

*Ichigo jumps down*

Rukia: quick! pull it out! pull it out!

Ichigo: its a bullet! how the hell do I do that!

Chad: thats right bitch! now suck my dick! hahahahhaa

*Rukia stops and glares at him*

Ichigo: rukia...

Rukia: what did you just say?

Chad: I said suck my mother fucking dick bitch!

Rukia: how about I rip it off instead?

Chad: bitch! *he shoots at her again*

*Rukia catches all the bullets and sighs*

Rukia: I was acting a bit just now but you kinda pissed me off chad

Chad: nigga wha

Rukia: all you did was cut my PJ pants the bullet didnt even go though my ass

Chad: ...wtf! how!

Rukia: cause...

Chad: cause?...

Rukia: cause... I have cheeks of steal!

*Ichigo and Chad fall over*

Rukia: *quickly takes the gun from chad*

Rukia: you shouldnt have things like this chad *she brakes it in her hand*

Chad: bitch! thats my piece! that shit cost money!

Rukia: *sighs* Anyway had enough?

Chad: I'll never gives up!

Rukia: fine...here... *she quickly telports*

*Rukia comes back and hands him a taco*

*Chad quickly eats it*

Rukia: there happy?

Chad: *talks with his mouth full* motaha...dfucksara bitchaaa no hot sauce?

*Rukia's eye twiches and she quickly punches him 100000 feet in the air*

Ichigo: gahhh! chad?

Rukia: ya he wont be down for awhile...

Ichigo: ...ummm I think u puttum in space...

Rukia: meh he'll come down eventually, anyway *smiles cutely*

Rukia: lets go shopping ^^

End of Chapter 18

Rukia: Jeaz we we being fake dramic or what?

Ichigo: well ya.. So what about the halloween party?

Rukia: next chapter ^^ I wanna see what happans with the election now lol

Ichigo: ya if Obama gets in Aizen's plan is going to start huh?

Rukia: ya true...but honestly...

Ichigo: humm?

Rukia: if Mc Cain got in they would be screwed anyway right?

Ichigo: ya thats true :P

*Rukia and Ichigo stand there and the wind blows*

Rukia: ...

Ichigo:...

Rukia: wanna screw?

Ichigo: a...ok!

*a few mins later*

Rukia: aww come on not yet!

Ichigo: wait maybe...I got another...nah I dont...

*Rukia sighs*

Ichigo: where are you going?

Rukia: the bathroom! I gotta finish myself off!

Ichigo: wait ...rukia...I'll...

*Rukia nod* Fine you can finish me off

*Rukia lays next to him*

Rukia: Ichigo? Ichigo?

Ichigo: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

*Rukia eye twiches*

*chad falls though the ceiling*

Chad: shit! I fucking missed it didnt I?

Rukia: yup

Chad: motherafucker!

Real End of Chapter 18

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 00 -How Rukia and Ichigo started going out ^_^ :[/B]

[sp]

Rukia: Ichigo!...no dont put that shirt on put that one on.

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: Ichigo and I are just friends and nothing more... ugh Ichigo take a freaking shower 1st! We just came back from killing a hollow.

Rukia: I'm aware that both of us sell so thats why you want to fix us up. I mean whats not to like about how cute I am. I dont like to toot my own horn so to speak but... Kon! what the hell are you doing! Get out of that draw!

Kon: ...its been so long since Nee sannnnnnnn's been back! I had to go in your panties draw!

Rukia: 1st off Kon you could have done that since we where gone...Second off thats Ichigo's boxer draw...

Kon: what! *he looks inside and throws up*

Rukia: ugh anyway, while its sweet all of you think of us that way... I'm sorry... Ichigo! dont turn the hot water up that high its bad for your skin, your not dead yet!

Rukia: anyway! where was I...

Kon: nee san...hug me... I feel ill

*Rukia smiles cutely*

Rukia: sure!

*kon jumps towards her*

*Rukia kicks him right in the face sending him flying out the window*

Rukia: ...*sighs* now where was...

*she turns around and bumps into Ichigo*

Rukia: Ichi...go

Ichigo: Rukia! ...a...a..watch where your going!

Rukia: *snickers* your naked ya know

Ichigo: ...*jumps and hides behind the door*

Ichigo: ...where...where's my boxers!

Rukia: oh ya...here you go... *she tosses him a pair*

Ichigo: why are they wet?

Rukia: thats because Kon threw up on them

Ichigo: oh...wait...wtf! You Bitch!

Rukia: *glares at him* bitch huh? here! *she goes in her draw*

Rukia: you can wear my pantys since your such a pussy and all

Ichigo: ...you son of a... *he jumps at Rukia and she side steps him*

Rukia: tsh...be fixed up with you...ya right...

Ichigo: like I would wanna be with a ugly bitch like you anyway..

*Rukia glares at him*

Rukia: Ugly! what!

*Ichigo jumps back never seeing a look from Rukia like that before*

Ichigo: a...well...a...

Rukia: what part of me is fucking ugly humm?

Ichigo: well...a...

Rukia: well...a...what you needle dicked homo!

Ichigo: hey! its not that thin! and besides I'm still growing...wait that was just a insult right...?

Rukia: how am I supposed to know...I'm ugly!

Ichigo: no your not

Rukia: you just said I was!

Ichigo: I didnt mean it...

Rukia: my ass

Ichigo: really...I'm sor...wait a sec...wtf am I saying sorry to you for! Your the one who gave me boxers with throw up on them!

Rukia: ya fucking plushy throw up on it... like its my falt Kon threw up

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: ...

Rukia: finish getting ready baka

Ichigo: fine!

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: ...I dont think your ugly Rukia

Rukia: ...oh?

Ichigo: ya

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: ...

Ichigo: your actually pretty...a...cute for a girl

*Rukia blushes a little*

Rukia: hah...a...well.. as long as you realize then I wont have to punish you later then..

Ichigo: you where going to punish me?

Rukia: yup I was going to lase your food with some chappy happy fun time juice from the Soul Society

Ichigo: and that...does...what

Rukia: oh it makes your dick fall off

Ichigo: ...WHAT! how the fuck is that Happy Fun time part in there!

Rukia: heh...I'm kidding! It just makes you wanna hop around for 4 hours.

Ichigo: oh

Rukia: ya... so...this going out thing where doing...

Ichigo: ...ya?

Rukia: well I read in a manga a few days ago...this seems like a date to me, I mean where going to dinner then the Movies?

Ichigo: ya...dinner and a movie...

Rukia: well is it a date?

Ichigo: ...maybe

Rukia: *smirks* ooooh I see...

Ichigo: see what?

Rukia: whos the girl? is she going to be there! I read in this manga chapter that there was a girl this guy liked but he had a friend and him and her went out on a fake date in order to get the other girl jealous, so she would go out with him!

Ichigo: its not...

Rukia: is it Orihime? that other girl you know tashischi or something...or any of the other girls at school?

Ichigo: its not...

Rukia: maybe I should dress more slutty then! In the manga the girl he faked he was going out with made herself look at werid for the guy so the other girl thought she was not good enough for him

Ichigo: no! Rukia..!

Rukia: humm?

Ichigo I just wanna go out with you ok? Between the Aizen stuff that's been going on, and you coming back to help...we've never had any free time to do anything so before we fight Aizen in heaven... I want to..take you to places you havent been to before...

Rukia: ...a...ok

Ichigo: its not like a date...anyway! I just wanna show you more of our real world stuff thats all

Rukia: oh ok sure ^^

Ichigo: ...are you ready to go... btw who where you talking to...

Rukia: oh ya sure... oh I was talking to the fans .. they seem to think we have something going ya know ^_^

Ichigo: *turns very bright red* hahhaa...thats crazy...there crazy...ha...there talking crazy...

Rukia: hummm... I dunno I'm feeling something now

Ichigo: HUH! what?

Rukia: we should test it!

Rukia: close your eyes Ichigo!

Ichigo: why!

Rukia: just do it ok?

*Ichigo closes his eyes and blushes like crazy*

Rukia: *smirks and stands up on her tippe toes*

Rukia: yup, its confirmed

Ichigo: *opens his eyes* huh! what is...

Rukia: you look better with a mustache *she quickly pulls out a mirror*

Ichigo: AHHHHH! DAMN YOU RUKIA!  
>(Ichigo has a marker drawn mustache very similar to what he had in episode one of Bleach)<p>

Rukia: bwhahahhaha...what it was too good a chance to get you good

*they start walking and Ichigo is rubbing his face on the way*

Rukia: say Ichigo

Ichigo: what now...?

Rukia: does that make the fans right?

Ichigo: fans right about what?

Rukia: us I mean if your not going out on this date because you dont want to make another girl jealous then you must like me.

*Ichigo blushes like mad*

Ichigo: cannnn't a guy just take his friend out to the Movies and dinner!

Rukia: apparently not in the manga I read this is a pretty big deal

Ichigo: its a manga though! I manga! it doesnt mean its real!

Rukia: but in a magazine I read they say pretty similar things, like where the guy takes you, what movie you go see and so on.

Ichigo: damn you and your reading

Rukia: oh ya...a girl reading...thats never happened in the history of girls...ya...I gotta be the 1st one...damn

Rukia: anyway so where going out eh?

Ichigo: well...a...I...a...

Rukia: its ok I'll go out with you

Ichigo: WHAT! ITS NOT LIKE...THAT...A..

Rukia: what it will make the fans happy anyway all this IchiRuki talk and all

Ichigo: damn...internet...I should have never let you go on it Rukia!

Rukia: well you did and here we are so are we going out or what? I'm the girl remember? I cant decide these things on my own...the man has to officially ask me out...its the rules in a relationship or something...for the human world or so I read anyway

Ichigo: well...I guess...a...

Rukia: so say it then

Ichigo: say what?

*Rukia sighs*

Rukia: baka... say... "Ru..k..ia...Will...you go...out with...me...?"

Ichigo: ...*turns very bright red* ...will...you go...out...with..

Rukia: *hits him in the head with a paper fan* no like I said... Ru..k..ia...Will...you go...out with...me...?"

Ichigo: fine! ... Ru..k..ia...Will...you go...out with...me...?"

Rukia: *puts out her hand lady like* why yes...Ichigo...yes I will...

*Ichigo stares blankly at her*

Ichigo: why is your hand out...

*Rukia whispers* your supposed to kiss it...

Ichigo: no I'm not kissing your ass!...

Rukia: *whispers* no...my hand!

Ichigo: ...thats way to old fashioned..

Rukia: oh really? humm... ok how about this?

*she kicks him right in the nuts*

Rukia: Banzai! Where a couple!

*Ichigo falls over and twiches* ...no thats not it either...

Rukia: there he asked me out people happy? I'm sure Kubo will have something similar to this happen when Aizen finds some way to get to heaven and Ichigo and I get back from HM too late so theres a period of time after training just before we go to heaven we have some alone time with one another. ^^[/sp]

[B]Chapter 19 - Fade to...A...what color is that...:[/B]  
>[sp]<p>

Rukia: wow that was some party ^^

Ichigo: funny I dont remember it...and why the hell did it last all the way though thanksgiving and xmas!

Rukia: well... thats how good of a party it was ^^

Ichigo: well I'll be right back I gotta take a leak

Rukia: gee how elegant ...go ahead

*Rukia lays back on the bench and a girl floats in front of her*

Girl: we will erace your existence...

Rukia: really?

Girl: *blinks* ya really

Rukia: sounds fun ^_^

Girl: ...what?

Rukia: go ahead

*the brother comes behind her*

*He swings the scythe*

*Rukia catches it*

Rukia: hey whos this?

Girl: ...oh shit...a...well...hes my brother

Rukia: oh ok so I shouldnt kill him?

Girl: NO! *coughs* I mean come with us...

Rukia: well I thought u where going to wipe my memory or something

Girl: well thats what my brother was going to do!

*The Brother nods*

Rukia: oh ok...so the scythe does that?

Girl: yes!

Rukia: ...damn Ichigo is really taking a long leak...

Girl: oh I knocked him out

Rukia: really?

*she walks in the boys bathroom and see's Ichigo's head in the urinal*

Rukia: hahahhaa! Ichigo you got owned! :P *points*

Brother: ...umm sis are we going to do this or what...

Girl: I dunno..I dont remember Rukia being this random when we where kids...

Brother: I'm going to blank her memory while shes detracted..

Girl: ok

*Rukia is taking pictures of Ichigo with her cell phone*

Rukia: omg...wait until Renji see's this...lol

*The brother swings his sythe and Rukia falls over*

Girl: ok lets take her back home

Brother: *picks her up* and the girl telports all 3 of them

*Ichigo wakes up with piss on his face*

Ichigo: ...UGH WTF...*he walks out of the bathroom*

Ichigo: how long was I out? *he looks at his watch*

Ichigo: damn! 5 hours! Rukia! ...why didnt u wake me up and how the hell did I get KO'ed anyway!

*he looks around*

Ichigo: RUKIA! RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Rukia wakes up*

Rukia: ugh whos calling me

Girl: why no one Rukia sama!

Rukia: who are u...and where the hell am I?

Brother: where home ^^

Rukia: we are...I dont remember anything really

Girl: you've been in a deep sleep

Rukia: oh really..humm maybe I was a pill poper

Girl: NO! YOU WHERENT!

Rukia: oh thats good, humm doesnt seem like much of a home we have here... Maybe we should get another one

Girl: ok how do we do that

Rukia: well why are we so poor anyway

Brother: well we have no way to get money and the only way to get out is become a shinigami

Girl: *glares at her brother* *whispers* dont say the S word!

Brother: I didnt say shit!

Girl: yes you did! You said shinigami!

Brother: oh I thought u ment I said shit

Girl: what?

Brother: ...

Rukia: ...anyway are you my kids or something?

Girl: *her eyes get wide* yes! we are! we where in troube and u saved us and took us in

Rukia: aww that was nice of me

Brother: ya then we where playing the Wii and the controler poped out of your hand, hit you in the head and you went into a deep sleep.

*His sister glares at him again*

*Sister whispers wtf!*

Brother: what...Ive heard of that happaning

Sister: my ass!

Rukia: wow really... I dont know what a wii is but it must suck then

Sister: well actually its fun for awhile then you get bored with it

Rukia: anyway lets get a better house

Brother: well how then

Girl: arent you happy with just being with us? *her eyes get big again*

Rukia: no this place sucks

*they both fall over*

Rukia: anyway I'm sure if we ask nice they'll give us a better place

*she walks out the door*

*the brother and sister follow*

Ichigo: RUKIA! RUKIA! WHERE ARE YOU RUKIA!

Renji: hey you! shut the fuck up!

Ichigo: renji! thank god! have you seen Rukia!

Renji: listen bud, I dont know who you are and who's this Rukia

Ichigo: oh quit playing around renji... you grew up with Rukia

Renji: listen move along boy or I'm going to kick your ass

*Ichigo goes shinigami*

Ichigo: I'll kick your ass if you dont stop fucking around! Where's Rukia!

Renji: again I have no clue what your talking about...and how the hell are u a shinigami!

Ichigo: man you must have hit your head or something

Renji: OR MAYBE YOU DID! HOWL ...A...wtf was my swords name again

Ichigo: zoregaymu

Renji: oh ya! HOWL ZOREGAYMU!

*Renji's sword blows up*

Renji: hey! you fucked with me! That wasnt it...oh shit..

*ichigo cuts him down aka like he did in the SS arc*

Ichigo: I have no time to play with you now renji...I have to find Rukia

*Renji falls to the ground slowly*

Renji: ass...hole...

*Rukia knocks in front of the Soul Society door*

Rukia: hey! whos in charge here! I want a better place!

Ikkaku: *opens the door a little*fuck you bitch get the hell out of here

Rukia: ...dont call me a bitch you bald dickhead

Ikkaku: ...you've crossed the line! *he pulls out his sword*

Rukia: *grabs a stick*

Ikkaku: a stick vs a sword your serious! hhHAHAA...

*they run at each other*

*Brother and sister catch up to rukia and see her running at ikkaku*

sister: oh shit!

*as there running Rukia throws the piece of wood and ikkaku blocks it*

Ikkaku: your going to have to do...

*Rukia seems to disappear right in front of him*

Ikkaku: w...ha...the... *he gets sweep kicked*

*ikkaku falls over and rukia upcuts him in the face*

Rukia: TIGER UPPERCUT!

Ikkaku: this...cant...be...*he falls over Ko'ed*

Rukia: heh...well that was easy...

Brother and sister: ...RUKIA SAMA! *they glomp around her*

Rukia: gahh calm down

Sister: that was so cool! Rukia sama!

Brother: I want to lick your feet! Please let me!

*Rukia and the sister look over at the brother*

Brother: what?

Rukia: anyway...lets go inside the soul society and steal one of the nice houses

Ichigo: damn it! where's Rukia!

Ichigo: RUKIA!

Rukia: ugh feels like someone is calling me again...

Sister: probley just someone talking about u hahahaa

Rukia: who do I know?

Brother: oh just the next door lady shes a real bitch she always talks about you and trys to rape me

*Rukia and the sister look back at the brother again*

Rukia: ya...give me that sythe...I dont think you should have it...

Brother: ok!

*he hands it to Rukia and she turns into Dark Rukia*

Dark Rukia: ...

Sister: you moron! look what you did to our Rukia sama!

Dark Rukia: wow this is a nice outfit

Sister: are you ok Rukia sama!

Dark Rukia: ya I'm fine... but lets no just get a house lets kill everyone and take the soul society as our own

Brother: whoa thats fucked up

Dark Rukia: ...whos there

Byakuya: ...you look like my dead wife Hisana

Dark Rukia: ya whatever give me all your money

Byakuya: ...very well

*the brother runs up and takes his walet*

Dark Rukia: so how much does he have?

Brother: like 10 bucks

Dark Rukia: dammit what else do you have!

Byakuya: a few houses ...I'm part of a nobile family

Dark Rukia: heh damn now if I was only taken in by your family we would have those houses too...

*the brother and sister look at each other*

Dark Rukia: what?

*Hisana appears*

Hisana: wow sis! Nice outfit!

Dark Rukia: and you are?

Byakuya: my hisana! Hisana! your back! *he hugs her*

Hisana: ok... how big of a party was that? did everyone smoke some bad shit or something...

Dark Rukia: Listen I dont know wtf is going on here but this soul society place is mine now bwhahahahaa

Hisana: wait... your evil!

Dark Rukia: *points at her evil looking eyes* ya! I am!

Hisana: oh this is bullshit!

*Ichigo runs up to where they all are*

Ichigo: Rukia! there you are!...

Dark Rukia: oh whos this guy now

Brother: oh he's the dude we knocked out

Sister: shh! ...hes no one Rukia sama!

Hisana: oooh I get it...

Byakuya: ...Hisana...Hisana...your back...your back...

Hisana: ...errr

Ichigo: Rukia! its me! snap out of it!

Dark Rukia: your annoying *she attacks him*

*ichigo gets knocked back*

Hisana: damn heh this just got interesting

Brother and sister: Rukia sama!

Dark Rukia: where you the one calling my name?

Ichigo: yes! I was looking for you

Dark Rukia: *cuts his arm* quit acting like I know you!

Ichigo: gahhh...you do...! your my...

*Dark Rukia kicks him*

*Ichigo coughs up blood*

Dark Rukia: I'm your what?

Ichigo: your my...GIRLFRIEND!

Dark Rukia: ...

Ichigo: *gets up slowly and smiles*

Dark Rukia: nah

Ichigo: NAH!

*she telports and fires a huge cero at him*

*Ichigo flys back*

Dark Rukia: who would go out with you anyway

*Orihime pops out though a portal*

Orihime: hahahahahhaa! I would!

*Dark Rukia's eyes narrow*

Ichigo: Orihime! get out of here!

Orihime: no way! Rukia's gone crazy we can go out now kuro..sa...

*Dark Rukia cuts orihime's head off*

Dark Rukia: sorry... but she annoyed me alot for some reason

Ichigo: orihime...!...and now I'm over it

Hisana: hahahhahahha omg...this is great!

Sister: jeaz... we just wanted to have Rukia sama to ourselfs..

Brother: and you told me she would fuck me sis

Sister: well you gave her the damn sythe!

Brother: well she asked for it!

Ichigo: Remember Rukia!

Dark Rukia: remember what!

Ichigo: everything!

Dark Rukia: ok how

Ichigo: ...I...your important to me!

Dark Rukia: ya...thats not doing anything

Ichigo: you changed my world!

Dark Rukia: ok how did I do that

Ichigo: Remember! Rukia!

Dark Rukia: well I'm not

Ichigo: you...a...

Dark Rukia: ...well

Ichigo: we a...did stuff!

Dark Rukia: your bad at this kinda stuff arent you

Ichigo: ...you taught me..was important...you...a..

Dark Rukia: ...that wasnt even a sentance

Ichigo: remember! Rukia!

Dark Rukia: ...

*telports and shes about to cut Ichigo's head off*

Byakuya: stop! I remember now! your my step sister!

Dark Rukia: really! score u mean this house is mine!

Byakuya: yes

Dark Rukia: good! *she teports to the twins*

Dark Rukia: lets order out! ^^

Ichigo: ...damn it wtf happend to Rukia

Hisana: seems like she forgot everything... aww well just try to get her to remember

Ichigo: who are those 2 with her anyway

Hisana: no idea... *snickers* anyway lets go down to hell for a bit Byakuya I'll help u remember everything

Byakuya: very well..

Ichigo: dont forget to show him those gay porn tapes he made too

Hisana: *glares at Ichigo*

Byakuya: gay porn...whats that..

Hisana: hahahaha nothing Byakuya sama!...your not gay! hahahaha

End of Chapter 19

Ichigo: what! you mean I didnt get Rukia to remember!

Dark Rukia: I guess not heh

Ichigo: damn it!

Dark Rukia: so do you want any pizza or what orange hair'ed boy

Ichigo: oh ya sure...

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 20 - Attack of the Kurosaki kun's [/B]  
>[sp]<p>

Please take note that Orihime's Kurosaki kuns will be translated after she says Kurosaki kun... but all the characters only know she's saying Kurosaki kun!

Orihime: Kurosaki kun?...(Means where am I?)

Hisana: hold on Byakuya! jeaz! quit acting like you havent fucked me in 100 years!

Byakuya: because I havent! *cries* dont leave me! I want more of your hot ass!

Hisana: OK OK! in a sec! I have to welcome someone new! I'm the freaking devil remember!

Byakuya: very well...

Hisana: *coughs* anyway! welcome Orihime!

Orihime: Kurosaki kun?

Hisana: no... I'm not Ichigo, I'm Hisana...Rukia's sister!

Orihime: Kurosaki kun! KUROSAKI KUN!

(Rukia! she killed me! I hate her now!)

Hisana: ya once again... I'm not Ichigo...

Orihime: Kurosaki kun! Kurosaki kun! (Ya I know)

Hisana: ...is that all you can say?

Orihime: Kurosaki kun! (Apparently)

Hisana: ...I'm going to take that as a yes..

Hisana: well...I guess.. when my sister cut your head off you got some sort of brain damage when you's soul was transferred to hell... aww well it happens.

Orihime: Kurosaki kun! (Oh no! Thats bad!)

Hisana: anyway... enjoy your stay... if you just walk over there... theres a line for getting brooms stoved up your ass for the noobs. Have fun with that.

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN! KUROSAKI KUN! KUROSAKI KUN!  
>(Oh no! I dont want a broom shoved up my ass...that may hurt!)<p>

Hisana: whatever you said... I dont care... *she walks back over to Byakuya*

Byakuya: wow this tape looks like fun! 2 men fucking! wow that seems like the boss man.

Hisana: OH DAMMIT! WHO THE FUCK HAD THIS IN MY ROOM!

*Everyone points at Orihime*

Hisana: YOU? YOU JUST GOT HERE AND YOUR ALREADY TRYING TO MAKE SOME NOISE HUH? HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT GAY PORN TAPE WITH 2 GUYS FUCKING IN MY ROOM!

Orihime: Kurosaki kun? (What now? what porn tape?)

Hisana: ugh! you know what! your outa here! fuck you and your Kurosaki kuns! My sister can have you!

Orihime: *jumps up and down* KUROSAKI KUN! KUROSAKI KUN!

(Yay I get to see Kurosaki kun!)

*Hisana boots Orihime in the ass and Orihime flys back to the Soul Society*

Orihime: *lands on her head* hahahhaha... Kurosaki kun... (I'm back)

Dark Rukia: ok...for some reason I just got the feeling something annoying showed up

Brother: nahhhh thats just the domino's

Dark Rukia: maybe

Ichigo: RUKIA! REMEMBER RUKIA!

Dark Rukia: ya... thats still not working kid

Ichigo: dammit!

Sister: Rukia sama! Wherent you going to take over the Soul Society?

Dark Rukia: nah... we've got a nice place now ^^ I'm happy

Brother: ok... so now that thats all settled... when do I get to fuck you?

Dark Rukia: ...

Sister: bro! shes like our freaking mom! wtf is wrong with you

Brother: ya what guy doesnt wanna fuck his mother!

Sister: MOST PEOPLE DONT!

Dark Rukia: ok kids be quiet... mom wants to watch her chappy show

*both of them sit quietly*

Ichigo: RUKIA! YOU REMEMBERED! THATS RIGHT CHAPPYS YOU LOVE CHAPPYS!

Dark Rukia: ...ya there cute so I like them

Ichigo: so you dont remember!

Dark Rukia: no

Ichigo: *pouts* ...btw how did a tv get here?

Dark Rukia: best buy

Ichigo: oh... wait what?

Dark Rukia: hhaha...well last night I went to best buy when you went to sleep

*Flashes back to last night*

*Dark Rukia walks in*

*Everyone looks at her right away*

Dark Rukia: ...a...what?

*One of the best buy workers walks up to her laughing a little*

Worker: may I help...you...haha...

Dark Rukia: ya... I want one of those things with the pictures moving

Worker: hahahahhaha! ok is this a freaking joke on a tv show?

Dark Rukia: wtf are you talking about

Worker: I mean whats that sythe fake? Its classic mam

Dark Rukia: ...a...no its real wanna see?

Worker: sure hahahhaha

*Dark Rukia quickly cuts off his head*

*Blood shoots everywhere and everyone looks in shock*

Dark Rukia: ok...can someone help me out that isnt a moron and a asshole who thinks I'm funny?

*Everyone runs out of the store but the workers the manger tells them they cant leave the store because someone will steal something*

Dark Rukia: hellooooo...customer here... I want a picture movey thingeeeeeee

*a girl gets pushed into Dark Rukia*

Girl: mmmmmay I help you?

Dark Rukia: ya... I want a picture movieee thingeee

Girl: youuu...you mean a tv?

Dark Rukia: ...is that what its called?

Girl: yes ^^;;;

Dark Rukia: ya I want the biggest one you have... You see I'm a evil Shinigami and the place where I come from doesnt have much tv's so I guess I need something that will get the picture to the ...tv..?

Girl: why yes... we have a sattalite system that will help you with that would you like to sign up for 100 bucks a month even though it says its 29.99?

Dark Rukia: ya whatever I found out I'm rich so money isnt a issue

Girl: ...mam...I know some of the guys where laughing but I like your outfit

Dark Rukia: thanks...and you dont have to complament me... I wont kill you as long as you put a chappy on the tv.

Girl: hahaa...whats a chappy?

*Dark Rukia grabs her by her head*

Dark Rukia: WHATS A CHAPPY!...HOW...A..oh I dont know myself... *she drops the girl*

*Girl starts breathing heavy*

Dark Rukia: sorry... I resently lost my memory so...I remember things and dont remember things... the word chappy keeps going off in my head..

*Girl very scared walks over to the computer*

Girl: we'll...look...it up...*shivers*

Dark Rukia: wow you can do that? neat!

Girl: well ya... *lets see*... chappy...

Dark Rukia: ya?...

Girl: google says its a rabbit..and theres a offical website.. *she clicks on it*

Girl: ok the chappy lover of the year picture is loading...

*It shows Rukia hugging one of her chappy plushys*

Dark Rukia: ...wow thats me!

Girl: apprently your the site admin on there..

Dark Rukia: haha... thats funny so I must have been pretty tec savy when I was normal...hey gimmie one of these things too

Girl: a computer? ok..but I dont know if you have the internet there

Dark Rukia: meh whatever gimmie one of those...and that tv I want that..

*Girl readys everything*

Girl: ok your total is 5,324.26

Dark Rukia: *pulls out the Kuchiki badge*

Dark Rukia: that should cover it

Girl: ...a...whats that

Dark Rukia: where I come from this means I can get anything I want! Just put it on our tab!

Girl: we take cash or credit

Dark Rukia: ya.. this is credit!

Girl: ...listen if you cant pay there going to make me pay for it... so if you can please steal it

Dark Rukia: why should I steal it! this thing is good!

Manger: ok what seems to be the problem here

Girl: nothing! the customer is being great! a...right?

Dark Rukia: ya your girl here is doing fine but your store doesnt wanna take my credit!

Manger: ya that thing isnt good here..

Dark Rukia: fine...if I kill you can I take it?...

*The girl nods and points at the manger*

Dark Rukia: ...heh...a dead guy says what?

Manger: what?

*Dark Rukia blows his head off with a small cero*

Dark Rukia: yay! the stuff is mine!

*She grabs it and telports away*

Dark Rukia: and thats how I got the tv ^^

Ichigo: couldnt you just have said you walked into a best buy and stole the fucking tv and crap and telported out!

Dark Rukia: ya! but I wanted to tell the story about it!

Brother: *cries* ...it was so great! tell it again Rukia sama!

Dark Rukia: ok!

Ichigo: GAHHHHHH!

Dark Rukia: damn it shut up Orange hair'ed boy.. here take the badge it works here.. buy some snacks and shit

Ichigo: fine...anything not to hear that story again

*Ichigo walks out of the house and Orihime jumps out of the bushes*

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN!

Ichigo: oh orihime...your not dead after all...thats great

Orihime: *she hugs him* kurosaki...kun! kurosaki kun!

Ichigo: ya...ok...listen I'm going to the store...and Rukia wants stuff I dont wanna piss her off so let go ok?

Orihime: Kurosaki kun!

Ichigo: Orihime you should go back home before Rukia kills you again, she's very evil right now and doesnt remember anything

Orihime: kurosaki kun! Kurosaki kun!

Ichigo: ok I thought you where just happy to see me, but now your just saying my name...

Orihime: Kurosaki kun...Kurosaki kun...Kurosaki kun! Kurosaki kun!

(yes I was just saying your name the 1st time I saw you just now...but now I'm speaking but all thats coming out is your name! I love you so much Kurosaki...oh ...dammit!)

Ichigo: jeaz be quiet Orihime.. if Rukia hears that she'll kill you for sure again... hell I'm even thinking about it right now

Orihime: *stops walking behind Ichigo* KUROSAKI KUN!  
>(I love you!)<p>

Ichigo: ya you said my name already 100 times... You know what...if I marry Rukia I should change my last name so I cant hear Kurosaki kun anymore... heh

Orihime: Kurosaki...kun...? (You wouldnt!)

Ichigo: anyway go back home

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN! KUROSAKI KUN! (NO I WONT!)

*Ichigo buys a butch of junk food and walks out*

Orhime: Kurosaki kun...

*Ichigo slaps her in the head*

Orihime: Kurosaki KUN!

Ichigo: shut the hell up and get out of here... if Rukia see's you she's going to get pissed... I'm trying to get her to remember... go!

Orihime: grrrrrrr FUCK YOU KUROSAKI KUN!

*Ichigo stops*

Orihime: hahahha...wow...that slap to the head musta did it! thank you kurosaki...

Ichigo: what did you say?

Orihime: I said... you cured...me...I

*Ichigo slaps her again and beats her up with a long italitan bread roll*

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN! STOP! STOP!

Ichigo: NO STOP SAYING MY FUCKING NAME! FOR YEARS I'VE HEARD IT...KUROSAKI KUN...KUROSAKI KUN! I CANT FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHUT THE HELL UP ORIHIME!

Orihime: kurosaki kun! its hurts... that bread hurts!

Ichigo: I dont care! your fucking KUROSAKI KUNS HURT! THEY HURT EVERYONE STOP FUCKING SAYING IT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Orihime: I cant kurosaki kun! I love you!... *gasps* I said it! ^^

Ichigo: ...YOU DONT THINK I KNOW THAT! YOU DUMB HO! *he keeps beating her with the roll*

Orihime: *ow ow* huh!

Ichigo: I thought my angry showl I gave you enough of a message that I wasnt interested... I love Rukia!

Orihime: Kurosaki...kun...what about before...Rukia was around?

Ichigo: I was gay! Chad and I used to do things to tacos that would make you throw up!

Orihime: ...huh? *mudders* Kurosaki kun

Ichigo: Rukia beat the gay out of me! thats why I will never forget her, never leave her.. she changed my world!

Orihime: what about chad... Kurosaki kun!

Ichigo: by chad watching Rukia and I screw he also became staight... I know it sounds impossiable but she did it! Rukia trueally is the "Light"

*Hisana fades in front of Ichigo with Byakuya*

Hisana: good! Because my sister needs to make Byakuya straight again... he saw that damn gay tape ...

Ichigo: well once Rukia gets her memory back she'll be able to do that...

Hisana: fine! then its time to get my dear sister back then...this evil version is taking all the family's evilness out... I mean if I had my evil I would have sent this damn Kurosaki kun spamer to my worst enemys oh wait I did. hahahhahaa ^^

*They all walk back but before they do that they toss a tied up Orihime in a portal back to the real world*

Orihime: nooooo... Kurosaki kun!

*she falls in a taco bell*

Chad: oh shit... its HornyHime...hahhahahaa

Orhime: -_-

Chad: want a taco..ya dumb kurosaki kun spamin bitch hahhaha

End of Chapter 20

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 21 - ATTACK OF THE ZANS! [/B]  
>[sp]<p>

Dark Rukia: *sighs and burps* ahhh those where good snacks oranged hair'ed boy.. good job!

Ichigo: my name is ichigo!

Dark Rukia: well from now on I'll call you fagot orange boy hows that? ^^

Ichigo: that would suck

Dark Rukia: then its settled.. fagot orange boy it is!

Ichigo: ... REMEMBER RUKIA!

Dark Rukia: ya... thats not going to work

Brother: rukia sama! theres something going on outside!

*everyone walks over to the window and a dark cloud appears over the soul society and a man slowly comes down*

The man: I am Muramasa! and your zans souls are mine!

Everyone: *gasps*

Dark Rukia: meh whatever... *she walks back to the tv*

Ichigo: Rukia wtf! this is serious! the dude is taking all the zans and making them people and stuff!

Dark Rukia: it doesnt concern me, I'm a hollow.

Ichigo: your a shinigami! look! this is your zan! SnS!

Dark Rukia: oh... wow.. its a sword.. ya.. throw it out!

*The sword sweatdrops*

Muramasa: oh i missed one... *he floats over and SNS appears out of the sword*

SnS: WHAT THE FUCK RUKIA!

Dark Rukia: eh...

SnS: all the years we've spent together! and you're pretending not to care that this man wants to take me away!

Dark Rukia: meh you can go away now...*she looks back to the tv*

Muramasa: come there is much to do SnS

SnS: fine! lets take over the Soul Society and trap all the zan owners!

Muramasa: huh? I was just going to get all you guys out so we can play some video games.. but shit! thats a great idea!

SnS: hahahhaha... and we'll show them! we'll show them all! Especially you Rukia!

Dark Rukia: *turns* SHUT THE FUCK UP! The chappy is trying to jump over the log! This is the most important part!

Everyone: O_O

SnS: *floats away with Muramasa*

Ichigo: this is serious rukia! the sky is getting darker and more zans are floating around! this is really bad!

Dark Rukia: doesnt concern me, go Chappy! GO! ^^

*the chappy jumps again and looks like its going to make it over the log*

*The digital signal goes out*

Dark Rukia: OH WHAT THE FUCK!

*On the tv it displays that its searching for a signal*

Ichigo: hummm I guess its because of the dark clouds.. it cant catch the satellite signal from space..

Dark Rukia: *twiches*... and mudders... *I wont forgive them* I wont forgive them...

Ichigo: *walks up to Dark Rukia* Rukia?

Dark Rukia: I WONT FORGIVE THEM!

*she yells out the window*

Dark Rukia: YOUR FUCKING DEAD ZANS! YOU HEARD ME! DEAD! DEAD!

Ichigo: *grabs rukia* easy easy! if we kill the zans we dont know what will happen.. the owners may very well die... even you!

Dark Rukia: WHO GIVES A SHIT! I CANT SEE THE CHAPPY JUMPING OVER THE LOG!

Ichigo: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dark Rukia: *quickly telports with Ichigo*

Borther: oh Rukia sama left us!

Sister: well we kinda have no part in this right now... we dont have zans..

Brother: true

Brother: wanna fuck?

Sister: ... I fucking hate you

Dark Rukia: OK! Muramasa! your going down!...

SnS: Rukia!

Dark Rukia: wheres Muramasa!

SnS: hes out releasing more zans

*She attacks dark rukia with ice attacks and dark rukia bats them away*

Dark Rukia: oh ok.. ...anyway.. I gotta go now.. see ya

SnS: wait rukia! if you continue letting me be out I will surely kill people and by people I mean filler shingami that have no real value and are just made up shinigami.

Dark Rukia: honestly I dont give a shit what you do.. your free to do what you wish

SnS: ...I'm free?

Dark Rukia: ... wtf ya... I guess

SnS: say it please

Dark Rukia: say what?

SnS: Say, SnS I set you free!

Dark Rukia: ... but you just said it...

SnS: ... but... if you say it It will mean something!

Dark Rukia: not if I dont give a shit about it and by me repeating what you want me to say it has no meaning right?

SnS: TO ME IT DOES!

Dark Rukia: fine... I set you free you crazy bitch

SNS: NOT LIKE THAT! SAY... SnS... I set you...free...even if it means my own life...

Dark Rukia: ... fuck no

Ichigo: can you just say it Rukia? we gotta go catch this guy... and its pretty clear your zan loves you to death

Dark Rukia: I can see that...

SnS: *grabs a shinigami* see? If you dont say it... I'LL KILL HIM!

Ichigo: stop it! Rukia! shes going to kill that shingami!

Dark Rukia: and?

SnS: hahahhahaha! now what will you do rukia!

Dark Rukia: ... I dont even know this guy...and if she doesnt kill him now... whos to say she wont later... hes a filler shinigami after all.. so hes bound to die anyway..

Ichigo: ...

SnS: hahahhahaa! well Rukia! what will you do!

*Dark Rukia sighs and quickly telports*

*She knocks the shinigami free from SnS*

SnS: !

Shinigami: thank you! thank you! my wife and kids will be so happy! your the kindest hollow...girl Ive ever met!

*Dark Rukia twiches and fires a overkill cero at the shinigami killing him instintly*

SnS: ...Rukia!

Ichigo: Rukia! How could you!

Dark Rukia: *sighs* I'M FUCKING EVIL WTF IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!

*SnS floats down next to Ichigo*

Dark Rukia: EVIL.. MY NAME IS DARK RUKIA...DARK MEANING BAD... NOT GOOD...BAD!

Ichigo: ...

SnS: ...

Dark Rukia: what you need another example? FINE!

*She floats down to another filler shinigami about 15 feet from them*

Dark Rukia: hello! ^^

Filler Shinigami: hi

Dark Rukia: whats you name?

Filler shingami: my name is...

*Dark Rukia kicks him in the balls*

Dark Rukia: IT DOESNT MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!

*She then kicks him in the head and blood shoots everywhere even all over her*

Sns and Ichigo: HOLY SHIT!

Dark Rukia: need another example?

*she walks over to another filler shingami*

Dark Rukia: how are you today? ^^

Filler Shinigami: I'm doing fine...though the sky kinda got werid and..

*Dark Rukia punches the man in the head and his head expodes*

SnS and Ichigo: O_O

Dark Rukia: YOU SEE I'M FUCKING EVIL OK! EVIL MEANING BAD...BAD!

SnS: ...Rukia...

Dark Rukia: ...what?

SnS: seeing you do...those things...

Dark Rukia: ya?

*SnS moves closer her*

Dark Rukia: ...

SnS: ...it made me...

Dark Rukia: ...

SnS: it made me so horny!

Ichigo: *falls over and twiches*

Dark Rukia: eh?...

SnS: do it again Rukia sama!

Dark Rukia: a...ok... *she walks up to another filler shingami and kicks his head off*

SnS: omg! yes! yes! again! please again!

Dark Rukia: *looking at SnS weirdly* *walks over to another filler shinigami... puts her fingers though a his eyes and shoots 2 ceros from her fingers*

SnS: omg...rukia... your so bad!

Dark Rukia: Ive been trying to tell you that..

SnS: I never would have rebeled against you if you where like this!

Dark Rukia: well...ok...I kinda told you I dont give a shit what you do..

Ichigo: Rukia can you please stop killing people and making your zan happy... we gotta catch this Muramasa guy!

Dark Rukia: catch him? where going to be killing him! Ive gotta clear up the tv!

SnS: Rukia sama!

*Dark Rukia turns around*

Dark Rukia: humm?

SnS: slap me once ok!

Dark Rukia: a..ok... *Dark Rukia telports and slaps her*

SnS: ahhh!...omg...AGAIN!

*Dark Rukia slaps her again*

SnS: AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!

*Dark Rukia signs and slaps her again and again*

SnS: Rukia sama! I'll be good now ^^

Dark Rukia: whatever... jeaz you always where a freak SnS

Ichigo: huh? always where? Do you remember something Rukia?

Dark Rukia: ya I remembered she's always been a freak for the submissive stuff...

Ichigo: heh I never would have knew... with her being all pure white and all...

Dark Rukia: ... she begged me to spray paint her white years ago...

Ichigo: ...

*they telport away*

SnS: I'll wait for you at your home Rukia sama! ^^

*Chad is suddenly next to SnS*

Chad: so..your into that slappin shit huh... bitch?

SnS: yes I am...

Chad: wanna fuck? ya crazy icy mofo

SnS: now that you know my serect I guess I have no choice...

Chad: OOOOOH yA...

*they go behind a bush*

Chad: damn bitch... you cold as a motherfucka

SnS: well... I am the ice queen..

Chad: bitch! I'm the king then hahahahahhaaha..

SnS: ...whats that...

Chad: its my dick

SnS: but.. its...a...

Chad: I know its big... Ive had work done

SnS: its kinda looks like a taco...somehow...

Chad: ya man! thats what I was goin for!

SnS: ...

End of Chapter 21

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 22 - ATTACK OF THE ZANS! Part 2 Muramasa Strikes! Or a..not.. [/B]  
>[sp]<p>

Muramasa: It is time!

All the other zans: time for what!

Muramasa: are you all ready?

All the other zans: ready for?

Muramasa: ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL!

All the other zans: WTF! *they fall over*

*SnS telports*

SnS: Football?

Muramasa: yes

SnS: I dont get it, *coughs* a little

Muramasa: why does your breath smell like tacos?

SnS: does it? heh heh.a... well anyway football?

Muramasa: Yes I agreeed with the rest of the captains on how we will settle things.. Since I started this whole zan's rebeling thing... we've slowly but surely been losing zans back to there owners. So instead I desided on one game of football!

SnS: oooook...

Muramasa: while we may be even I want to be over the top for the game so your job SnS is to get Rukia to join our team.

SnS: oooook but she doesnt like to listen to me... or anyone for that matter where going to have to give her something to do it.

Muramasa: ahh thats easy... I have something that will get her to join us. You just have to get her here.

SnS: very well.. *she shinpo's away*

*minewhile back in town*

Dark Rukia: WHERE IS Muramasa!

Filler Shinigami: I... I dont know!

Dark Rukia: he's filler and your filler! YOU HAVE TO KNOW EACH OTHER!

Filler: Shingami: PleASE! I dont know anything!

Dark Rukia: errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ichigo: Rukia come on this isnt getting us anywhere...

Dark Rukia: fine.. *she tosses him up and throws a cero nuking him to hell*

Dark Rukia: *sighs* so now what!

Chad: *slides in* humm how about we fuck?

Dark Rukia: hummm ok!

Ichigo: WTF! no! *he pushes chad*

Ichigo: Your not fucking Rukia! Shes not right in the head right now!

Chad: heh.. mey man I dont care about that shit.. ya know? I just wanna fuck that body of her's!

Ichigo: ...

Chad: shit.. I wouldnt care if she was retarded and unable to move.. I just WANT THAT ASS... KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN!

Dark Rukia: *sniffs* a... why do I smell tacos..

*SnS appears*

SnS: Rukia! I found you!

Dark Rukia: its not like I was hiding... it should have been easy to find me after all... theres tons of filler dead shinigami's all over the place..

Chad: shit, fuck all this talk! Lets all fuck! Ichigo! You can watch!

SnS: ...

Dark Rukia: ...

Chad:fine! You 2 fuck, and I'll watch!

SnS: ...Rukia sama... *blushes*

Dark Rukia: no way.. I remember we did that once when I was in collage SnS and you where cold as shit.. I couldnt feel my puss for a week.

SnS: well... a... I dont think that was cause of the cold Rukia sama...

Dark Rukia: *narrows eyes and sighs*

Ichigo: damn grown up talks I have no clue what any of you are talkin about!

Chad: blah thats cause your a pussy!

SnS: anyway! Rukia sama! I saw Muramasa!

Dark Rukia: good! Where is he!

SnS: I'll take you to him!

*Muramasa appears*

Muramasa: no need SnS

Dark Rukia: *smirks* and puts her hand out...ANY LAST WORDS! YA EMO ZAN!

Muramasa: HOLD ON A SECOND!

*Dark Rukia raises on eyebrow*

Dark Rukia: eh!

Muramasa: I need you Rukia!

Dark Rukia: fine... the 1st hour is 650... every half our is 450 extra... or you could go for the whole day package for 3 grand...

Muramasa: what!...

Dark Rukia: and I dont do blow jobs, my zan always takes care of that.. and shes extra too..

Muramasa: wtf NO! not that!

Dark Rukia: you sure? shes the best

*SnS nods and so does Chad*

Chad: that bitch is the shit!

Muramasa: no! well maybe later... but I have something to discuss with you Rukia.. some business!

Dark Rukia: fine.. what is it?

Muramasa: I want you to join our football team Rukia!

Dark Rukia: a... are we talking soccer or american football?

John Madden: FOOTBALL... YA KNOW WACK! POW! Brett Favre!

*everyone looks at madden*

Muramasa: oh its american football.. and pay no mind to him.. he's the commantor for the game.

Dark Rukia: you know, you've got alot of nerve.. I was hunting you down to kill you and you want me to join you? In a game!

Muramasa: I knew you would say that... so I have this..

*He pulls out a DVD box set*

Dark Rukia: whats that?

Muramasa: Its chappy that jumps over the log, the complete series...

Dark Rukia: *quickly telports and grabs it from him*

Dark Rukia: omg... Dvd commentry from the chappy himself! Behind the scences outtakes only seen in this dvd set!

Muramasa: so we have a deal?

Ichigo: wait wait Rukia! You already have the dvd set! You don't need to do this!

*Dark Rukia looks at the dvd set and back at Muramasa then back at Ichigo*

Ichigo: see?

Dark Rukia: I want a personal visit to the chappy that jumps over the log himself!

Muramasa: ...very well... I will have to pull some strings...Do we have a deal?

Dark Rukia: Deal! ^^

Ichigo: are you serious Rukia! Your going against the soul society! that really will make you evil!

Dark Rukia: meh... I already told you I'm evil Ichigo...but the thing is...you will be too ^^

Ichigo: a..I..a.

*Dark Rukia picks him up and glares at him*

Ichigo: hahaha...a...well I'll be on your team too Rukia..

Chad: heh pussy..

Ichigo: shut up chad!

Musarasa: hahhahahahahahhaha!

SnS: hahahhahaha

*Dark Rukia drops Ichigo and huggles her dvd set*

Musarasa: I will see you tomorrow then Rukia.. say 1pm

Rukia: yup! though I could be late I'll be up all night watching this ^^

Chad: !

*everyone looks at chad*

Chad: what the fuck yull lookin at..

Ichigo: *laughs a little* nothin... just that laugh was kinda late chad.. if you wanted to be part of the evil laugh thing..

*Chad looks around*

*Everyone nods*

Chad: man! fuck yull! *he pulls out a gun and shoots Ichigo in the leg*

Ichigo: AHHH! CHAD WTF! *Ichigo falls over*

Chad: was that late too bitch! huh!

Dark Rukia: omg! LOL!

Musarasa: haha...

SnS: *laughs and little covering her mouth with her kimoto*

Chad: fuck man... I smoke weed.. laughin for me..is sometimes late bitch! Its a illness!

*He shoots Ichigo again in his other leg*

Ichigo: AHHHHHH!...

Chad: a mothafuckin illness!

Ichigo: Rukia!...Rukia!

Dark Rukia: what?

Ichigo: he's fucking shooting me!

Dark Rukia: and?

Ichigo: I'm going to get killed

Dark Rukia: ugh omg your such a pussy.. there just a few gunshots..

Chad: I smoke weed everyday man! its hard man! fucking hard man!

Ichigo: how the hell is that hard chad!

Chad: the motha fuckin tacos... they talks to me man... they tells me things you dont know... things important!

SnS: lol...

Chad: you think this is funny bitch! I'll put one right in your fat ass!

SnS: oh my... lol...

Dark Rukia: Chad seriously shut up now..

Chad: NO! fuck that man! Ive been here for 10 mins and I havent seen a taco bell anywhere!

*Dark Rukia picks up Ichigo and puts him over her shoulder*

Dark Rukia: there is none in the soul soicety

Chad: oh what the fuck man! shit!

Chad: yo zan.. you gonna put some taco bells here when you owns this shit!

Musarasa: if it will get you to shut the hell up.. then yes..

Chad: fuck that, I want one on every corner!

SnS: ugh...

Musarasa: thats a little overkill

Chad: if you do's that I'll join your ass in the game too

Murasasa: honestly a weed smoking, taco eattin mexican is the last I need..

Chad: shit! I knows people!

Murasasa: ugh enough of this SnS kill him...

Dark Rukia: anyway guys see you all tomorrow for practice ^^ *she shinpos away*

Chad: shit you can kills me, I donts care I'm tight with the devil G!

Murasasa: what?

SnS: this is true.. chad has died countless times and he comes back hours later..

Chad: shit! 5 mins later bitch!

Murasasa: very interesting... very well if we win the game I will make you king of taco bell..

*chad drops his gun*

*Which of course goes off and somehow hits Orihime in the head in the real world*

Orihime: Kurosaki! KUN! *she falls over dead*

Chad: whats I gots to do G!

Muramasa: ask the devil if she is willing to join our side as well.. with Rukia we should be fine...but if we had her sister.. then we would win easily.

Chad: you gots this shit man! hahahhaha

SnS: how do you get to hell though chad?

Chad: shit! Thats easy! *he picks up the gun and shoots himself in the head*

SnS: !

Muramasa: ...hahhaa...very imussing ...

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: looks like chad is coming back down here

Byakuya: I see...

Hisana: humm join my sisters side for the game...whata think byakuya sama?

Byakuya: I choose my pride

Hisana: oook fine so where on Rukia's side then?

Byakuya: it is what my pride wishes

Hisana: everyone knows Rukia is your pride and I'm your bride... quit talking like a dumbass Byakuya sama...

Byakuya: I see..

Hisana: ugh... just get back to work down there!

Byakuya: very well..

*Hisana opens her legs again*

End of Chapter 22

Rukia: heh another chapter down Ichigo!

Ichigo: ...ya... Rukia can you heal me already and stop watching that dvd set!

Rukia: hold on the chappys almost over the log! go chappy go! Dont let the hedgehog beat you over it!

Ichigo: wait now theres a fucking hedgehog too! 0_0

Real end of chapter 22 ^_^

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 23 - =Xmas Special...well..Its Special... :P [/B]  
>[sp]<p>

Ichigo: *wakes up Dark Rukia* Rukia...Rukia... its xmas... wake up...

Rukia: *turns over and continues sleeping*

Ichigo: come on its ...xmas Rukia... my family is down stairs there all ready to open presents ^^

Rukia: ugh fuck off... *turns over again*

Ichigo: come on santa came on his slay...and left all kinds of gifts...

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: santa... came...with his 8 tiny raindeer...

Rukia: OMG SHUT THE FUCK UP ICHIGO... ITS 4 IN THE MORNING!... THERE IS NO FUCKING SANTA... NO FUCKING RAINDEER! ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED!

(Isshin, Yuzu and Karin are against the door as usual)

Yuzu: ...no santa... awww...really?... *sniffs cries a little bit*

Karin: ya...Yuzu... theres no santa... we all have to find out sooner or later...

Isshin: ...SANTA ISNT REAL!... *screams and runs away*

Karin: ...your serious?...

Rukia: *sighs* and wakes up opening the door..

Rukia: sorry... did I wake you guys? Ive been kinda on the evil trip lately..

Karin: oh its ok... Rukia... I know my brother can be annoying...btw where is he?

Rukia: hes there in the corner... idling back and forth...

Karin: wait... Ichigo... YOU BELIEVED IN SANTA TOO?

Ichigo: dont listen to the woman...daddy...santa's real...santa's real...he gives me...treats at night...santa's real...

Rukia: *tilts her head* ...w...t...f...

Karin: *looks over at Rukia* ...please dont leave my brother...

Rukia: hey...I havent signed on for anything yet... :P

Karin: ...well...even though this xmas has started out retarted lets get started k?

Rukia: k ^^

Yuzu: k! ^^

*Rukia drags Ichigo down stairs*

Karin: dad...dad...where are you... where ready to get started...

Yuzu: *notices her dad in the closet*...dad?...

Rukia: ...whats wrong...yuzu...?.. *she walks over*

Isshin: *his head is shaved and hes eating hair in a plate*

Isshin: santa's real...SANTA'S REAL! HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Rukia: ... oh fuck this... *shes about to jump out the window*

*Karin and Yuzu jump on Rukia's legs*

Karin: please for the love of god...dont leave me with these dumbasses!

Yuzu: please Rukia nee chan!

Rukia: fine...but only for you 2...

*Ichigo walks over to his dad and starts eating the hair with him*

Ichigo: *starts singing* santa! ya done did me wrong...

Isshin: SANTA... WHY CANT YOU BE RIGHT...!

Ichigo: santa! my love done did TOLD ME...WRONG...

Isshin: SANTA... WHY CANT YOU BE RIGHT...!

Ichigo: SANTA... WHY CANT YOU...BE...REAL...

Isshin and Ichigo: WOOOOO WHOOOOO WHOA...SANTA!

Rukia: O_O *continues trying to get out the window*

Karin and Yuzu: gahhhhh... *continue to try to pull her back*

Karin: remember the presents Rukia!

Yuzu: yes! we got you something nice Rukia nee chan!

*Several mins later*

Rukia: well...ok... I'll stay... .. for the presents...

Karin: *sighs* what do we do about these 2?

Rukia: its ok... I'll put in a call to the Soul Society... every now and then this kinda thing happens and as a shinigami we have to make sure kids believe in santa to a certain...age...but in this case... it will be just to shut them the hell up..

*They start opening presents*

Yuzu: Ichi nii ... santa's on his way you know...

Ichigo: no no...rukia...said..he's...hes...

*the roof shakes*

Isshin: ...santa?

*the chimney shakes next*

Karin: when the hell have we had a chimney...

Rukia: ...just go with it girl...

Karin: ...right...

Ichigo and Isshin: *run up to the chimney*

Ichigo: could it BE!

Isshin: hurry Ichigo! get the fucking cookies!

Ichigo: right! *he runs over to the dish of cookies that looks like they've been there since Ichigo was 2*

*a voice is heard down the chimney*

*Ichigo and Isshin listen up the chimney with there ear's perked up*

Voice: MOTHER FUCKER!

Ichigo: *looks over at the girls*

Ichigo: listen...to his jolly voice... ^^

Rukia: *looks over at the sisters*

Yuzu: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Karin: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Isshin: I think I hear jingle bells! ^^

Rukia: ...wait Ive heard that jingle before...

Voice: fucking chimney...fuck this! *it blows up*

*a puff of smoke appears of the now broken chimney and a familar figure appears*

Santa Kenpachi: merry...fucking xmas

Ichigo: *dances around kenpachi*

Ichigo: Santa! Santa! YOUR HERE... YOUR FREAKING HERE!

Santa Kenpachi: ... your serious...

Isshin: Ichigo! give santa the cookies!

Ichigo: here santa! cookies! FREAKING COOKIES!

Santa Kenpachi: *eats one* and quickly spits it out*

Santa Kenpachi: what he hell... that shit tastes like its 100 years old

Ichigo: Ive been saving it SANTA...SINCE I WAS A BOY...SAVING IT FOR YOU SANTA! FOR YOU!

Santa Kenpachi: *looks at Rukia*

Rukia: *sighs*

Isshin: sooooo..WHAT DID YOU BRING US SANTA!

Santa Kenpachi: the back of my ass...

Isshin: ok! i'LL GET...THE KNIFE FOR YOU SANTA!

Ichigo: GOT IT DAD!

Isshin: good work SON!

Santa Kenpachi: ...*pulls out his sword*

*Rukia jumps on him*

Rukia: easy...there big guy...

Santa Kenpachi: *mudders* what the fuck is wrong with them... it was my fucking turn this year...and worst case I get some werid ass kids...but wtf...these are grown ass men...

Ichigo: Santa! your ass! please...I want this xmas gift from you!

Santa Kenpachi: Ichigo! your fucking retarted!

Ichigo: *eye twiches* hahaha...

Isshin: just give us your ass SANTA!

Santa Kenpachi: ...

Rukia: ok...this has taken a really dark turn..

Ichigo: SANTA SAID WE CAN HAVE HIS ASS...SO WE WANT IT...RIGHT YUZU...KARIN?

Yuzu: ...

Karin: omg...just kill me now...

Santa Kenpachi: ...lets out his reisatu... YOU WANT MY ASS... YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM ME...HAHAHAHHAHHAAHHAAHHHAHAHA

*Rukia steps back and sighs*

Rukia: ...I'm sorry...Yuzu...Karin... If I only didnt say there wasnt santa..

Karin: its ok... Rukia...

*Isshin and Ichigo run at Kenpachi*

*the door is kicked open*

*everyone stops*

Santa Chad: yo Santa chad is here bitches!

*Isshin and Ichigo walk up to chad*

Isshin: another santa?

Ichigo: this one smells funny dad...

Isshin: well the other one smelled like blood and death

*Kenpachi sniffs under his arms*

Kenpachi: shit...I was goin for blood...and guts..

Ichigo: this santa smells like...tacos...

Santa chad: quit fucking sniffin me bitches! and get me a fuckin taco!

Isshin: ...right santa!

Santa chad: and get me some weed!

Ichigo: right santa!

Kenpachi: a...I'm just going to go now...miss captain commander.. bitch

Rukia: ...a...ya...go ahead...get ready for that football game... well...I dont care if you do ...I'm still going to kick the Soul Societys butt..

Kenpachi: ya.. I dont get why they took your call...when your trying to kill us all..not that I dont like that...

Rukia: because I'm the queen bitch!

Kenpachi: ...right... *he walks out the door*

Yachiru: leaven ken chan!

Kenpachi: Yachiru...where the hell where you?...I could have used my ellf back there..

Yachiru: ...fuck that ken chan... where fucking crazy...but they where shithead banana's..

Kenpachi: thats true... now where the hell is the soul society from here?

Yachiru: that way!

Kenpachi: you sure?

Yachiru: fuck no!

Kenpachi: good enough! *he runs off with the little pink haired girl*

Rukia: *sighs* and looks at chad

Santa chad: *eatting a taco* and smokes his weed from Isshin's drawer*

Santa Chad: hahahha...this is a merry xmas after all...

Ichigo: want some cookies santa?

Santa Chad: fuck no, those shits look old as hell...

Isshin: need anything else santa?

Santa Chad: ya...gimmie all your money bitch...and your credit cards!

Isshin: right away santa!

Ichigo: hows that Taco santa!

Chad: not bad bitch...now get me...a...

*he passes out*

Ichigo: finally dad! get the stuffiing!

Rukia: ...whoa whoa...wtf...

Isshin: time to stuff the santa! hahhaa!

Yuzu and Karin: O_O

Rukia: ...ok! ENOUGH!

Ichigo and Isshin: ...

Rukia: as much as I would like to see you finish killing and stuffing chad... Yuzu and Karin are here...and as there big sister... I cant alow you to do that in front of them..

Ichigo: hahha..this isnt chad, rukia!...its SANTA!

*Rukia shinpos and punches Ichigo in the gut*

*Ichigo passes out*

Isshin: SON!

*Rukia glares are Isshin*

Isshin: ...Rukia chan! We just want to have Santa for xmas!

Rukia: *sighs* and cuts a hollow hole in the air...

*she walks in the room and comes back out in a santa suit*

well...sorta...

[sp][IMG].net/fs71/f/2009/362/9/4/Existence_by_[/IMG][/sp]

Dark Santa Rukia: OK! both of you sit the hell down!

*they both sit down*

Isshin: wow...santa looks sexy! and she has a sythe!

Ichigo: ...santa's a girl?

Dark Santa Rukia: Yes I'm a girl, Ive always been, anyway! both of you need to move on! I'm for kids! Understand! Santa's evil...dark magic only prays on the young!

Ichigo: ooooooh! OK SANTA!

Dark Santa Rukia: OH and grow the fuck up Ichigo... fuck your gf for a change!

Ichigo: OK! Santa! I will fuck Orihime!

Dark Santa Rukia: ...

*Orihime sits in front of her small xmas tree*

Orihime: one day... Kurosaki kun...will be with...me...and we'll kiss by a big xmas tree... one day Kurosaki...

*Dark Santa Rukia appears behind her*

*Orihime turns around*

Orihime: Santa...KUN?

*Dark Santa Rukia wacks her in the head with the KO'ed body of Santa Chad*

Dark Santa Rukia: *mocks Orihime* Kurosaki kun! Kurosaki kun! Kurosaki kun!  
>SHUT THE FUCK UP ORIHIME!<p>

*Dark Santa Rukia fades back*

Isshin: but Santa...how will will live without you on xmas eve? Who will being the presents!

Dark Santa Rukia: *rolls eyes* buy them yourself ya lazy fuck

Isshin: ...OK Santa!

Dark Santa Rukia: oh and get your future daughter in law chappy vs the hedgehog the log wars

Isshin: YOU GOT IT!

*Isshin runs off to the store* *Even though there not open yet*

Dark Santa Rukia: *sighs* Ok thats over with...

*she changes back to her normal clothes*

Ichigo: Rukia! You just missed santa!

Rukia: oh? how was she?

Ichigo: kinda rude, and well... plain evil...

Rukia: was she sexy?

Ichigo: meh she was ok...

Rukia: *eye twiches* heh... guess what Ichigo... heres some mistletoe

[sp][IMG].net/fs6/f/2006/353/1/e/Ichigo_Rukia_Xmas_by_[/IMG][/sp]

End of Chapter 23

Rukia: well another chapter down!

Ichigo: wtf was up with my dad and I being upsessed with santa?

Rukia: well because you suck, so the author desided to make fun of you.

Ichigo: ...dammit..

Rukia: anyway! The next chapter will continue where we left off in the zan arc... the new villian for the arc will be added.. which of course will be made fun of badly ^^

Ichigo: just lighten up on me ok?

Rukia: I dont think thats going happen..

Ichigo: whys that..?

Rukia: she has you wearing tousen's dick vizard mask in the next chapter...

Ichigo: Oh... son of a...:P

Real end to chapter 23 ^^ [/sp]

[B]Chapter 24 - Easter. Special...Aizen is all powerful...ROALLLRALL.. eh? :P... :P [/B]  
>[sp]<p>

*After the football game*

Dark Rukia: wow.. the soul society took this seriously... I cant believe we lost..

Ichigo: well its not surprising.. You sat on your ass the whole game..

Dark Rukia: bah! Thats not true..

Ichigo: oh my bad... you got up to get a drink when Yama broke my fucking legs...

Dark Rukia: heh ya that old man gave u a good double punch huh?

Ichigo: btw why are we having this conversion when I'm on the fucking ground and your standing over me like a weirdo..

Dark Rukia: meh cause I know you like this view ya perv

Ichigo: well ya.. cause your not wearing any panties but... *coughs* I mean!.. NO! I have no choice!

Muramassa: I... I cant believe we lost...We.. had Rukia...

Dark Rukia: ya tough brake emo sword guy...so your never bring back your owner and have him stab you which makes you go emo and turn into a hollow and Ichigo cheesly fights you only to have Chad give the final blow via taco attack 10000.

Muramassa: ...YES! THATS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN NOW! NEVER! NEVER!

Byakuya: Rukia... You have lost...

Dark Rukia: yup

*Byakuya stands there for a few seconds*

*he walks away*

Dark Rukia: ya... nice talking to you nii sama! :P

Muramassa: I... dont know what to do..now... my plans...all for nothing...

Yama: now... evil zan! do as you have promised..

Muramassa: ...I...I...have no choice...

Yama: are you prepared!

Muramassa: yes...

Yama: OHOHOHOHO... good.. because I just let go a big fucking log as big as my depends itself...OHOHOHOHO...

*Muramassa walks off into the sunset with Yama slowly changing his Depends*

*Dark Rukia shivers and shakes her head*

Dark Rukia: well thats that...

Ichigo: thats what?

Dark Rukia: the end of our little story..

Ichigo: ...

Dark Rukia: what?

Ichigo: YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT...AFTER ALL THIS BULLSHIT! AFTER EVERYTHING I...MYSELF WENT THOUGH... YOUR GOING TO HAVE IT END WITH YAMA GETTING HIS FUCKING DEPENDS CHANGED IN THE SUNSET BY A FUCKING FILLER CHARACTER!

Dark Rukia: hummmmmmmmm

Ichigo:?

Dark Rukia: your right... that would be retarded but hey look at the author

*Ichigo is struck by Lighting*

Ichigo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! what the FUCK!

Dark Rukia: what?

Ichigo: why am I the one getting hurt for you fucking saying that!

Dark Rukia: cause...

Ichigo: cause?

Dark Rukia: you suck

Ichigo: oh...

*Pans to HM*

Aizen: I'm bored Gin!

Gin: ok

Aizen: UNBORE ME!

Gin: right

Aizen: SHOW ME YOUR BANKAI!

Gin: No.. this chapter was written the week of my bankai reveal

Aizen: I see..

*A piece of ceiling tile falls and hits Aizen in the head*

Aizen: !

Gin:?

Aizen: I just remembered something!

Gin: whats that...

*Aizens voice changings to a familar voice*

Aizen: AHHAHAHAHAHA..YES! YES! AHAHHAHAHAA...

*He quickly shinpos*

Gin: oh god... dont tell me he remembered..

*Aizen appears over K town*

Aizen: ALL OF YOU MUST TREMBBLE BEFORE MY AWASOME MIGHT FOR I AM...

Gin: *covers Aizen's mouth*

Aizen: What are you doing! I am to be leading the WORLD UNIVERSE!

Gin: ...

*Dark Rukia shinpos with Ichigo in front of Aizen and Gin*

Ichigo: RUKIA FIX MY FUCKING LEGS ALREADY!

Dark Rukia: meh

Ichigo: NO! MEH! FIXUM!

Aizen: AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA... how dare you be standing in where you are standing now... for I am the Leader of the WORLD UNIVERSE!

*Dark Rukia's eyes go wide*

Dark Rukia: OMG...LOL...why does his voice sound like that...

Gin: Rukia please dont push it... Aizen he..

Aizen: YOU ALL ARE TO BEING SHUTING UP NOW...FOR AM I...THE LEADER OF THE WORLD...UNIVERSE...AND UMMM CALIFORNIA!

Ichigo: wait what California?...a...he thinks he's

Gin: Don't say it!

Dark Rukia: say what? that he thinks hes Arnold Swarchenegger

Aizen: AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAA... THATS BECAUSE I AM! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Aizen: now you are are to be getting out of my way.. for I am to be in the new movie Avatar 2 regevege of the earth universe!

Dark Rukia: a...

Aizen: Don't you understand! I am to be making the number 1...box...office spash hit... Avatar 2.. Reveage of the Earth Universe... where I play the general that is to be destroying the Avatar with my mighty mussles!

Ichigo: O_O

Aizen: you see? I am to be snapping the universe into half with my power that is that of universe itself!

Dark Rukia: OK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Aizen: you dare! SPEAKING unto me the master of the WORLD UNIVERSE!

Dark Rukia: Ichigo...fucking kill him now... if you do I'll fuck you for 2 weeks straight no brakes..

Ichigo: O_O! BANKAI!

*Ichigo attacks with his still broken legs*

*Aizen cuts him down in a second and sends Ichigo flying*

Dark Rukia: ...

Ichigo: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! I...I...MUST...MUST...PRO...TECT...

*Ichigo turns into Scarmask*

Scarmask: I MUST GET LAID! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Aizen: AHHHAHAHHAHAHAA... YOU CAN NOT BE DEFEATING ME NO MATTER HOW YOU BE TRYING FOR I AM THE LEADER OF

Gin and Dark Rukia: the world...universe...

Aizen: YES! ahahahahahahahhaha...ahahahahahhahha

Scarmark: MUST GET LAID!

*He attacks Aizen with speed that even Dark Rukia is having a hard time following*

Aizen: *cuts him down*

Aizen: you see! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA...AHAHAHAHAHHAHA...AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Dark Rukia: jeaz... Aizen is in god mode..

Aizen: now little girl.. you are to be giving me something

Dark Rukia: let me guess... the world universe?

Aizen: ...

Gin: ?

Dark Rukia: ?

Scarmask: ?

Aizen: YES!

Dark Rukia: ooooooooooook... *she floats over to him*

Aizen: *smirks*

Gin:!

*Aizen opens his hand*

*Dark Rukia hands him a juice box*

Aizen: ...

*Scarmask slowly gets up*

Aizen: ...YES!

*Ichigo's scarmask brakes and he floats over to Dark Rukia*

Aizen: GIN! ARE YOU SEEING THIS... I HOLD THE WORLD UNIVERSE!

Gin: yes..Aizen... the world universe.. lets go back to HM k?

Aizen: yes! For I am to be planing what to do with the world universe AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

*Gin and Aizen open the gate to HM and disappear*

Ichigo: Rukia...this is ok?...you gave him..

Dark Rukia: my trash..ya..

Ichigo: wait what?

Dark Rukia: that juice box... was trash

*ulq appears out of no where*

Ulq: TRASH TRASH!

*Dark Rukia and Ichigo look at him*

*Ulq blinks and shinpos away*

Dark Rukia: yes... it was TRASH.. I already drank from it... thus having used the juice box already...meaning its trash..something that goes into the trash can..

Ichigo: oh... I thought u gave him a full juice or something..

Dark Rukia: actually... its not even that... in a second..

Ichigo: eh?

*Back to HM*

Aizen: YES! YES! now...I am to be...

*The juice box changes to Chad*

Chad: SHIT NIGGA.. WTF

Aizen:... what is this in front of my face and eyes...

Chad: shit... i dont know how my ass gots here...but you owe me something...

Aizen: shuting of your face! You are not the world universe... you are mexican! Mexican! I am the leader of your people in Cali...ifornyaaaaaaaaaa!

Chad: shit man... wheres your tacos!

Aizen: we are not to be having tacos!

Chad: shit what good you then nigga... *he pulls out to guns and lights Aizen up*

Aizen: AHHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA... Your guns are not to be having any effect on me because... I am.. invis...invis...

Chad: ...

Aizen: I am..invoralrabible!

Chad: nigga what?

Aizen: I am inverchrable!

Chad: nigga who!

Aizen: I am invisaiablebbbblllleeeee! RAHHHAAAOLAAALLL

Chad: Nigga you's speak funny..

*Dark Rukia fades into Aizen's room with Ichigo*

Dark Rukia: WTF Chad! You havent killed him yet!

Chad: Shit I'm tryin bitch! this nigga is like a fuckin terminator man!

Aizen: RAHHHHHHHHHEREERRRRRRRRRR

Dark Rukia: *sighs*

Aizen: YOU LITTLE GIRL... I AM TO BE THE LEADER OF THE WORLD UNIVERSE HOWEVERARARER YOU ARE TO BE GIVING ME A MEXICAIAN CALIFORINAYAAIN!

Dark Rukia: ok... seriously I'm going to kill you now

Aizen: rahhhhhhhhahahahahhaa...kill me.. you are to being to small to kill me and my mighty mussles!

*Dark Rukia twiches and shinpos behind Aizen and shoves her scythe up his ass*

Aizen: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chad,Ichigo, and Gin: OOOOOOohhhhhhh

Aizen: MY ASSS! GIN! MY MIGHTY ASS! RAHHHHHHHHAHH!

Dark Rukia: *busts out laughing as the scythe breaks in Aizen's ass*

*Dark Rukia turns to back to normal Rukia*

Rukia: *smirks* anyway Ichigo.. lets go home... where done here

Aizen: MY ASs how can this be happening to meeeeeeeeeerahhhhhhhaaaew

Aizen: GIN! GIN! MY ASS! FIXING TO BE MY ASSSS!

Chad: man this nigga's english is all fucked up nigga

Gin: Chad a... can you help me pull the scythe out of Aizen's ass?

Chad: nigga my ass aint no gay homo ass fag from the future!

Gin: I'll give you a taco...

Chad: nigga please

Gin: 2 tacos

Chad: nigga what?

Gin: fine 5 tacos, a drink and some naccos

Chad: ya nigga...

Aizen: GIN! hurry! my mighty ass is bleeding out of its retum area's of which I do not knowing!

Gin and Chad: ...

*They pull the scythe*

Gin: man its really in there..

Chad: no shit nigga!

Aizen: !

Aizen: damn you little girl! I will be getting you!...

*Aizen looks over and notices Rukia is still there usingt Ichigo for a chair while eatting popcorn*

Aizen: RARRRRRRRERAAHHH! YOU! I'll be getting u!

*Aizen pulls out a mussle laucher*(not missle)

Aizen: he fires it at Rukia

*Rukia smirks and flicks it away with her finger*

Ichigo: ...a...

Rukia: what? *a exposion blows up half of Aizen's throne room*

Ichigo: your stronger then you where before?

Rukia: meh... I kinda combined my Dark self's powers with my own from the scythe before I used it..

Ichigo: but how did you do that if you where in evil mode?

Rukia: a... I never changed really.. just my outfit.. I was kinda acting..

Ichigo: ...of course...*twiches*

Aizen: I am not to being done now!

*He pulls out 20 mussle lauchers and machine guns*

Aizen: DIE! DIE! ROOAAHHRRRRAA...My ASSS!

*he fires them all off*

Ichigo: ...

Ichigo: ...RUKIA! WTF!

Rukia: oh sorry I kinda spaced out for a sec... I was thinking it would be cool if a chappy caught all of these missles and then telported in aizen's ass and then telported back just in time to get fed by me who happens to be holding this carrot ^^

Ichigo: ...So...a...DO IT?

Rukia: do what...!

Ichigo: what you just said! I know you probley can even if does sound retarted..

Rukia: *sniffs* fine! I dont do it then...

Ichigo: WHAT?

Aizen: RAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIEING RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ichigo: RUKIA! where going to die if you dont...

Rukia: meh

Ichigo: what!

Rukia: where not going to die dont worry

Ichigo: why..btw where having a very long conversion even though missles and guns should be able to get to us in seconds..

Rukia: *coughs* anyway... its cause I already did it...

Ichigo: since when!

Rukia: since I started holding the carrot..

Ichigo: that was right after he lauched the fucking things

Rukia: ya I know :P

Aizen: whhaaaaaat...

*Gin and Chad* !

*A light is seen from Aizen's ass*

Gin: fuck...

Chad: *shoves Gins head in Aizens ass and runs his ass off*

Aizen: 

Aizen: ALL...OF YOU...CAN...FREENZEEEEEE IN HELL! BAT...MAN!

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

*Gin and Aizen blow up*

*Ichigo quickly looks around and notices a little chappy eatting a carrot out of Rukia's hand*

Rukia: Happy Easter Ichigo ^^

*A piece of what it looks to be candy lands on Ichigo's head*

Ichigo: thanks Rukia! ^^ Happy Easter to you too :)

*Rukia continuing to feed the rabbit looks back at Ichigo*

*Ichigo takes a bite of the what it looks to be candy*

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: a..Ichigo...that isnt...candy..

Ichigo: ...I...I...know...

*Rukia and Ichigo fade back to Ichigo's room*

*Chad busts out of the rubble of what once was Aizen's throne room*

Chad: MOTHERFUCKER! I never got a fucking taco!

*Pans over to Orihime's room*

Orihime: kurosaki...kun...ummm a easter taco...ya...hahahahaha...

*she goes to eat it*

*It explodes*

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN! *she blows up with the taco*

End of Chapter 24

Rukia: well thats another chapter down!

Ichigo: ... *is brushing his teeth*

Rukia: Oh get over it already Ichigo..

Ichigo: fuck no! I ate shit!... literally!

Rukia: so what.. it happens to the best of us...

Ichigo: HAVE YOU EVER EATEN SHIT RUKIA!

Rukia: fuck no, you gotta be some kind of advanced dumbass to do that lol..

Ichigo: ...*goes back to brushing his teeth* and *mudders* ffuucckk u...

Rukia: heh heh... *hears the thump on the roof*

*She floats up and notices its Orihime's blown up head*

Rukia: *boots Orihime's head*

Rukia: KUROOOOOOSAKKKIII KUN! LOL!

Ichigo: Rukia... have you seen that expoding taco I made to kill Chad once and for all?

Rukia: ya.. I used it to blow up Orihime! ^^

Ichigo: k *goes back downstairs*

Rukia: ^_^

Real End of Chapter 24

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 25 - ATTACK OF FANGIRL![/B]

[sp]

Rukia: your still brushing your teeth Ichigo?

Ichigo: the shit smell it wont come out!

Rukia: aww come on... You've been brushing everyday for over a month now, its fine. ^^

Ichigo: *leans over Rukia*

Ichigo: then kiss me :)

Rukia: fuck no shit breath...

*Ichigo jumps up and starts brushing again*

Ichigo: *mummbling* SEEEEEE!

Rukia: *snickers*

* A Noice is heard from the bushes*

Ichigo: whats that...?

Rukia: probley some type of animal.. or a cereal killer..wtf do I care..

Ichigo: ...

*looks outside*

Ichigo: I dont see...anything...weird...

Rukia: of course not... your shit breath scared it away...heh heh

*Ichigo starts crying and goes back to brushing his teeth as Rukia turns on the tv*

*the next day*

*Rukia puts on her school uniform as Ichigo is in the shower*

Rukia: hurry your ass up Ichigo, not that I care about being late or anything but I'd like to get something to eat along the way or at the school.

Ichigo: my sisters should be making something ya know...

Rukia: umm no they wherent here this morning..

Ichigo: thats weird maybe dad took them somewhere..

Rukia: ya they left a note but it kinda looks weird..

*Ichigo comes out of the shower naked and swears he hears a camera go off and a squeal*

Ichigo: *blinks* and looks around

Rukia: WTF Ichigo.. get the hell ready.. I wanna eat something

Ichigo: jeaz ok... for someone who barely eats in the series you sure wanna eat bad today

Rukia: *glares*

*Ichigo quickly puts on his clothes and they walk to school*

*Chad walks next to them*

Chad: whats up my nigga's!

Rukia: yo nigga! ^^

Ichigo: ...why does that sound so messed up coming from you Rukia..

Rukia: nigga you best be steppin if you knows whats good for ya! ^^

Chad: ya! tellum bitch!

Rukia: man fuck you too! nigga!

Chad: man you's the shit Rukia!

Rukia: no Ichigo is! not the shit as in cool but the shit as in his breath smells like it!

Chad: hahahhaa true true...

Ichigo: *twiches and brushes as he walks*

Ichigo: damn...*brush* chappy *brush* poo...

*Rukia, Ichigo and Chad sit in there seats*

Teacher: oh look who the fuck decided to show up...

Teacher: if it isnt Ichigo, Rukia and Chad... how the fuck are you huh!

*all three's eyes go wide*

Teacher: OH I'm sorry am I supposed to be nice? or not give a shit that your never here...and when you are you switch your bodies with a crazy chappy girl and a perverted stuffed animal called Kon.

Rukia: oh shes on to us...

Chad: shit ya..

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: chad... you know what to do..

Chad: right bitch!

*the teacher sits down and Chad throws a grenade*

*The teacher blows up*

Chad: YA! got that bitch!

Ichigo: WHAT THE FUCK CHAD!

*he looks over at Rukia whos giving chad a thumbs up*

Ichigo: wait this was your plan!

Rukia: of course..she was on to us.. she had to be silenced ^^

Ichigo: ...

A girl walks into the class room...

Girl: a...I was supposed to wait until the teacher told me to come in...but it seems like the teachers dead so...I'll introduce myself hahahaa..

Girl: Sakura...

*a piece of human boob or something lands on her head*

Girl: EWWWWWW! whats that! *she throws it off*

Rukia: humm... it could be from the teacher chad just blew up..

Chad: nah nah... thats from Orihime's ass you blew up last month!

Rukia: and it just landed now!

Chad: shit musta landed from space and shit

Rukia: ahhhh...

Ichigo: btw Rukia why didnt you get anything to eat?

Rukia: oh I did.. this bento was on my desk so I ate it..

*girl studys rukia*

Rukia: a...sakura was it? did you make this for me?

Sakura: ahahahhaa...maybe? ^^

*she thinks to herself*

WTF... I put enough poison to kill a dinosaur in that bento.. and shes still alive! errrrrrr!

*she smiles cutely*

Rukia: poison huh? heh heh

Sakura: ! *she thinks* can she read my mind!

Rukia: *talks in Sakura's head* YES I CAN! ^_^

Sakura: *jumps back* OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! fine! then theres no need to act! *she grabs Ichigo* HE"S MINE! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

*Rukia twiches at that laugh*

Rukia: jeaz... where have I heard that laugh before

*Lina Inverse pops in*

Lina Inverse: THATS NAGA's laugh.. it was invented in the Slayers OVA when I was a kid...since then alot of anime characters copy Naga's laugh... its the most annoying laugh on the face of the earth!

Rukia: *eyes shine* Lina SAMA! thank you for visiting!

Lina: ANYTIME RUKIA CHAN! KEEP THE GIRL HEROINE ALIVE!

Rukia: RIGHT LINA SAMA!

Ichigo: wtf...is happening here..

Chad: shit if I know nigga...

*Lina fades back into wherever she came from*

Sakura: and now to defeat you outright with that very laugh!

[youtube].com/watch?v=eLJgoHrslEw[/youtube]

Sakura: OHOHOHOHOHOHO! FEEL THE PAIN RUKIA!

Rukia: what was that? I shut my hearing off

Sakura: what! how the hell can you just shut your hearing off!

Rukia: meh I can..

Sakura: can you turn it back on

Rukia: I answered you didnt I...so yes and can...and ya I just did before you asked ^^

Sakura: wah...wha!

Sakura: ANYWAY! I tried to kill you because of this reason..

Rukia: let me guess you wanna take over the world and u have to kill me in order to do that

Sakura: ...a..no

Rukia: wow really?

Sakura: I honestly dont care about ruling the world..

Rukia: ok..good.. so what then I dont recall doing anything bad to you

Sakura: you have whats mine!

Rukia: I do?

Sakura: *she points* HES MINE!

Rukia:LOL! ...Chad!

Sakura: hell no! NOT Chad! he sucks!

Chad: shit thats cold bitch..

Rukia: who then!

*she glomps on Ichigo*

Sakura: this man here! ehehhehehe

Rukia: ... ok

Ichigo: wha wha...Rukia!

Rukia: humm?

Sakura: Ichigo and I have been in bed many times before you showed up!

Rukia: *eyes sharpen a little* OH! is that so..heh..

Ichigo: thats not true! Ive never seen this girl in my life!

Rukia: *picks up Ichigo and brakes his legs*

Ichigo: !

Sakura: Ichigo! *runs to him*

Sakura: your mean Auntie Rukia!

*Rukia quickly turns around*

Rukia: eh!

Sakura: how could you brake my cute ichigo's legs...

Rukia: who cares about that, what do you mean auntie!

Hisana: well thats because shes my daughter..

Rukia: SIS! wtf!

Hisana: before you ask, yes he's byakuya's child as well..

Rukia: oooook...

Hisana: before I died I had a miscarriage and well Sakura is it..

Rukia: wtf is this some tv drama!

Hisana: I decided to look though the hell books finally and there she was Sakura Kuchiki

Rukia: ...this is just too fucked up... wait a second how does a unborn baby..get into hell!

*a knife lands in the back of Rukia's head*

Sakura: tshhh..

Rukia: ooooh...I see...

Hisana: ya.. while I won't say the system is perfect they saw that IF the child was going to live.. it would have ended up Evil.. some may say thats unfair but hey whata goin to do when she's the result! ^^

Sakura: I love you too mommy! ^^

Hisana: mommy loves you too..you little demon spawn :) Now try not to stay up too late trying to kill auntie Rukia!

Rukia: ...ya..she came from you sis...thats for sure *she pulls the knife out of her head*

Hisana: see ya later sis, oh and don't go killing your niece k? ^^

Rukia: *sighs* like I could kill her... let alone touch her.. nii sama must be overjoyed..

Hisana: yes now his sister complex he has with you and switched over to a daughter complex... though he talked about dressing as a schoolgirl and being her playmate for a bit..

Rukia: O_O

Hisana: needless to say thats why Ive been busy and havent told you myself..Byakuya is in rehab right now for lolicons

Rukia: is it helping?

Hisana: no... he bankai'ed the whole staff last night and cut down the staff before that... he kept ranting on how no ones going to get his candy..even though we didnt pack him any...

Rukia: ...I dont think he was talking about that kinda candy...sis..

Hisana: eh?...oh...OH! Sakura! stay the hell away from daddy until I say its ok!...OK!

Sakura: hahahhaha...*hugs into Ichigo* right mom!

Hisana: *fades back to hell*

Ichigo: hahha..well so shes your niece huh Rukia?

Rukia: *Annoyed* YES! shes my niece...

Sakura: ohohohohoho! *she sits up* thats right Rukia! You cant touch me cause I'm blood! but I can touch you cause your all old and a...OLD!

Rukia: meh *pats her head and walks past her*

Sakura: oh! giving up!

Rukia: no I wanna eat something...your food actually tasted good even if it was poison'ed but after all this I wanna eat some more..

Sakura: OHOHOHOHOHO! sure eat yourself into fatness!

Sakura: now Ichigo...KISS ME!

Ichigo: a...a...well...a...ya see...Rukia and I are supposed to be married so...I'm kinda your uncle sorta...

Sakura: NONONONONO...your not married yet! so I still have a chance!

*Rukia sitting in the lunch room sitting on a crowd full of classmates who decided to try to get ahead of her in the line*

*Rukia reading the Bleach manga*

*She reads*

Aizen: I can eat you anytime

Rukia: ...AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA...

*she rushes into the classroom where Sakura is trying to kiss Ichigo*

Rukia: *points* ICHIGO!

Ichigo: ?

*both he and sakura look over at Rukia*

Rukia: I...Can..eat you anytime!

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: bwhahahhahaha...omg..the line is great..

Sakura: your not going to eat my ichigo!

Rukia: I already ate him!

Sakura: huh! how! wha...

*Ichigo covers her ears*

Ichigo: shhhh... shes still a kid Rukia!

Rukia: pfft..

*the girl melts cause Ichigo is touching her ears*

*Orihime rushes into the room panting*

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN!

Ichigo: ugh what Orihime..

Orihime: WHOS THIS!

Rukia: whoa whoa sorry to cut you off but how the hell are u alive!

Orihime: kurosaki kun!

Rukia: ya... that doesnt tell me anything

Orihime: my love for kurosaki kun brought me back!

Rukia: ...

Sakura: *glares and Orihime and bites on her on the head*

*Orihime yells around the room with the girl on her head*

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN! SAVE ME!

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: ugh... Chad..

Chad: *jumps up and grabs Orihime into the shadows*

Ichigo: ...ok...did chad just disapear into the shadows in the wall!

Rukia: *nods*

Ichigo: and he took Orihime where?

Rukia: its not important where she went...more of the result

Sakura: hahahahhaaha! he's going to rape her yay! one rival down!

Sakura: perhaps I should pay chad to get rid of u auntie Rukia!

Rukia: then chad wont be living for to much longer :P

Sakura: I say we dual for Ichigo!

Rukia: I say we don't

Sakura: cards?

Rukia: no

Sakura: board game?

Rukia: hummmmmmmmmm

Ichigo: wait you would consider playing for me over a board game?

Rukia: your right... it would have to be a good board game

Ichigo: -_-

Rukia: we play chappy that jumps over the log the video dvd game!

Sakura: FINE! YOUR ON!

*10 mins later*

Sakura: ...

Rukia: hahaha you put up a good fight but that chappy jumped over that log for yours truely bwhahahhahaha ^^

Sakura: *cries*

Rukia: awww... ok...tell you what you didnt win Ichigo today but you can have a kiss from him as a parting gift k?

Sakura: omg! YAY! *she runs to Ichigo*

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: what Ichigo? scared of a kid kissing you? Go ahead...

Ichigo: errrr

Rukia: awww scared..ya little puss puss lol

Ichigo: FINE! I will come here little girl!

*Sakura goes to kiss Ichigo and she smells something*

Sakura: *jumps back*

Sakura: auntie Rukia...he smells

Rukia: like shit right? hahahahhahahaa

*Ichigo jumps up and starts crying running into the bathroom*

Sakura: shoot! I should have beared with it.. that was a kiss from ichigo!

Rukia: whata goin to do...he ate chappy shit

*sakura jumps back out outside the window*

Sakura: Rukia! YOU HAVENT SEEN the last of me! my honey Ichigo's breath cant smell like shit forever!

Rukia: *snickers*

*she jumps down and runs into the disance*

*Rukia and Ichigo head back to his house*

Ichigo: my sister's still arent home?

Rukia: heh maybe your shit breath scared them away... ^^

Ichigo: *starts crying and goes back upstairs brushing more*

*he looks up from the mirror spiting out the water*

*he notices Byakuya is behind him*

Byakuya: did..you...touch my...candy?

*Ichigo jumps back*

Ichigo: BYAKUYA! what..are you doing here!

Byakuya: DID you...TOUCH...my CANDY!

Ichigo: no I didnt touch your...omg..no...put that sword down...AHHHHH!

*Rukia runs up to Ichigo's bathroom to see Ichigo all cut up and dead*

Rukia: nii sama!

Byukuya: he touched my candy...I couldnt let him touch...my CAN...DY!

Rukia: *goes flat faced* and?

Byakuya: I'm a...just

Rukia: playing the crazy dad...thats nice now clean this blood up nii sama

Byakuya: oh...I'm sorry..

Rukia: this is my bathroom too nii sama.. jeaz..

Byakuya: but he touched...

Rukia: ya ya your candy meaning your daughter...honestly nii sama its getting very hard to idoilize you anymore

*he sits up*

Byakuya: lets go...

Rukia: hii ni..sama...oooooh wait...no! I'm mad at you! no! bad nii sama! no lets go... no!

Byakuya: *keeps cleaning*

*Rukia revives Ichigo*

Rukia: *sighs* lets go to sleep Ichigo..

*Hisana can be seen outside yelling at byakuya and dragging him off*

*pans to a warehouse*

Sakura: sorry I kept you all waitting honorable sisters..and dad ^^

*we see Isshin and his daughters tied up*

Sakura: OHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO... *coughs* ...ugh...dammit :P

End of Chapter 25

Rukia: well another chapter down Ichigo!

Ichigo: wow a fangirl that loves me and is your niece thats something!

Rukia: *shrugs* anyway the manga was interesting this week, aizen with long hair and hollow eyes..and wanting to eat you.. very interesting.. :P

Ichigo: ya aizen wants to eat and rape me I know..

Rukia: btw what happened to chad and Orihime?

Orihime:HAHAHAHHAA! I won again Kurosaki kun!

*Chad and Orihime are playing DDR and Chad is wearing a Ichigo wig*

Chad: shit bitch lets fuck already!

Orihime: omg Kurosaki kun! I thought u'd never ask!

Chad: Ive been askin since we got here bitch!

Orihime: hahahhahaha your so funny kurosaki kun! ^^

Rukia: wow...ya...just a..end the chapter totally... *twiches*

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 26 - Attack of the Fangirl Part 2 [/B]

[sp]

Rukia: ok Ichigo! We have to save your family!

Ichigo: *sits down*

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: I have to go though my training...

Rukia: oh fuck you..

Ichigo: no I must master the final GT..

Rukia: ... Ok mystic Gohan.. fine get a crazy powerup from sitting on your ass..

Ichigo: no you don't understand, I have this power ALREADY inside me!

Rukia: ok then bring it out and save your family from my niece

Ichigo: its not that simple

Rukia: and sitting on your ass is going to solve that problem...

*Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo appear from outside Ichigo's body*

Zangetsu: its true..

Holllow Ichigo: very true

*both of them* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...shion...HAAAAAAA

*They fuse together*

Rukia: ...

*they talk with a dual voice*

Zanhollowu: we are Ichigo's power... which is a VL power

Rukia: oh fuck you too..

Zanhollowu: eh!

Rukia: I'm sorry but this is bullshit.. Ichigo sucks

Zanhollowu: yes he does

Ichigo: hey... I'm right here you know guys!

Rukia and Zanhollowu: shut the fuck up!

Zanhollowu: your one to talk about crazy power up's anyway...

*he points*

Zanhollou: your only all powerful because of some crazy ass Rukia fan!

Rukia: *twiches* wtf are you talking about! I'm really like 10,000 feet tall and I'm in a genkai so my power is compacted!

Zanhollou: ya that makes total fucking sense! Your no better then us!

*Sakura jumps from the window*

Sakura: what the fuck Rukia! I've been waiting for you!

Rukia: sorry Sakura but Zanhollou is annoying me

Zanhollou: fuck you your annoying me!

Rukia: ya whatever you look like aizen and I's love child

Zanhollou: ...

Rukia: hahahhaa you paused cause u know it's true!

Sakura: maybe he's from the future!

Rukia: *gasps* maybe!

Ichigo: wtf the both of you! I'm training!

Rukia: how! Zanhollou is right here!

Ichigo: I was'nt even training with them!

*Zanhollou nods*

Ichigo: I was training to get rid of my shit breath!

Rukia and Sakura: ...

*Aizen pops out of nowhere*

Azien: bwhahahhahaa I am god! Rukia!

Rukia: ohhh no its super sayian aizen hollow form 10,000

Aizen: hahha careful! If you come near me you'll die...

Rukia: hhahaha no... *she fades in front of aizen*

*aizen smirks and blocks*

Aizen: u see Rukia I'm...

*Rukia actually is behind him and she boots him in the ass which causes his asshole to explode and he shoots shit out of his mouth*

Rukia: tsh.. god my ass bwhahaha!

Aizen: momemeyhahdma

Rukia: whats that!

Aizen: bwhahpkfjajf;;a

*Rukia walks up to him and he trys to block his face*

*Rukia punches him in the stomach*

*then as he's covering his stomach he gets punched in the mouth which causes the shit in his mouth to go back down his ass*

*Rukia then takes the hoshitcu out of Aizen*

Aizen: !

Hoshitcu: hello Rukia...well done in defeating Aizen... and...

*Rukia throws it in the tolet*

Hoshitcu: WTF ARE YOU DOING!

Rukia: something fucking urahura should have done a long time ago...

Hoshitcu: !

*its flushed*

*Aizen turns back to normal*

Rukia: hey aizen! now you and Ichigo can make out! You both have shit for...

*Aizen blows up*

Rukia:!

*she quickly covers Sakura*

*Ichigo's house blows up*

*Ichigo all burned up and points*

Ichigo: wtf Rukia! MY HOUSE!

Rukia: *uncovers Sakura* tsh like its my fault Aizen showed up...

*looks over at Ichigo*

Rukia: OMG! LOL...nice hat..

Sakura: huh?... *she looks over at Ichigo*

*Ichigo is wearing zanhollou on his head meaning zanhollou's ass in on top of Ichigo's head while the rest of him is clearly there but dead*

Rukia: in other words he has a dead version of his inner power on his head which its ass in stuck on Ichigo's head...

Sakura: wtf is that even possible!

Rukia: meh nuke like bombs cause weird things to happen!

Sakura: ...he has a ass over his head! a dead ass with a person on it!

Rukia: yup!

Ichigo: MY POWER...is... COMPLETE!

Sakura and Rukia: ...

Ichigo: I have fused with my inner power and this is the result... behold my new form!

Rukia: ...hahaha... Ichigo seriously... *she goes to touch him but a lighting bolt stops her*

Ichigo: hahaha!

Rukia: no you didnt just fucking strike me with lighting Ichigo..

Ichigo: haha... its scary to go near me... isnt it Rukia!

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: this is clearly the final GT...

Rukia: ok wait... it should be a move not a new form...and your new form is your fucking dead inner hollow and sword zan fused... stuck ass first on your head...and backwords...

Ichigo: INDEED!

Sakura: ... *jumps back* ANYWAY! You have to go save your family Ichigo!

Ichigo: hahhaa! very well! *he puts his hand on hip and flys up in the air*

Sakura: oh shit! he's really fast now... I need to get there!

Rukia: ..a... I'll take u there... Sakura chan...

Sakura: ...huh what...but your..

Rukia: where blood... and maybe I'll let u fight Ichigo all on your own.. I'll help you if you need help too...

*Sakura blushes alot*

Sakura: I..I don't need your help! and I was supposed to be fighting you...not Ichigo!

*Rukia grabs her*

Rukia: hai hai...

*Rukia telports and there where Ichigo's family is tied up*

*Sakura jumps back*

Sakura: ...OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Sakura: so far this is all going acording to my plan..

Rukia: hai hai...

*Ichigo lands on the ground half the building sucks in itself*

Ichigo: hahaha.. my power..is so great isnt it!

Sakura: ...

Rukia: sooo... your plan included Ichigo having a ass on top of his head..

Sakura: ...of...of course! OHOHOHOHOHO

Rukia: ummhumm *she folds her arms and watches*

Ichigo: SAKURA! you have done the kurosaki family wrong!

Sakura: *points* Ichigo! I don't want to fight you..but it seems I have no choice! So allow me to introduse my allys!

*music starts playing*

[youtube].com/watch?v=MNd23FqxBOY[/youtube]

Ichigo: ...

Fanoeki: AHHAHA! *does a flip in front of Ichigo*

Fanoeki 2: HAHHAA! *does a flip in front of Ichigo*

Fanoeki: FANOEKI BROTHER 1! FANOEKI!

Fanoeki: FANOEKI BROTHER 2! FANOEKI!

*Both of them pose*

Both talk: TOGETHEA WE ARE!...

*they pose again*

Both: THE FLYING FANOEKI BROTHERS!

Rukia: *facepalms*

Sakura: heh heh

Ichigo: ... *points* those who apose me from saving my family shall be punished...

Fanoeki one: ha ha...well you are goina to..

Ichigo: with there life!

Fanoeki one: wow that was kinda latea! anyway! you's a...goin to die bitcha!

Fanoeki: two: lets give him the pasta punch brotha!

Fanoeki one: thata good idea!

Rukia: *double faceplams*

Ichigo: do what u must... however... I CANT LOSE!

Fanoeki One: whatevera ass facea!

*They do flips around him and one brother charges forward but he disappears and the other one attacks hitting Ichigo with the Pasta punch*

Ichigo: ...haha...no effect...

*he coughs up blood*

Ichigo: are you going to give up now!

Fanoeki BROTHER special attack 2!

*Ichigo stands there*

*Both of them start dancing to this song*

[youtube].com/watch?v=ZpmVI98BBF0&[/youtube]

FANOEKI! RAPID PUNCHEDEEEDDEDD ATTACK!

*They start punching Ichigo all over which is clearly doing damage but Ichigo doesn't think so*

Ichigo: *coughs up more blood*

Ichigo: finished yet! hahaha! *coughs up more blood*

*Rukia slides over to Sakura*

Rukia: where did you find these guys?

Sakura: oh I posted on the internet ad saying I needed help.. and well these guys's showed up, Dad clearly didn't like them but when they beat him up he had no agruements from him.

Rukia: ! Ichigo! these guys are no joke! They beat nii sama!

Ichigo: hahaha! is that so... I must be so powerful now byakuya is nothing to me cause I don't

*one of the brothers punches him in the rib which we clearly hear a snap*

Ichigo: *twiches* cause.. I feel nothing! hahahhhaahaaa!

*he crys a little*

Fanoeki BROTHERS FINAL ATTACKA!

*Another song plays*

[youtube].com/watch?v=49jn1eV3FLQ&[/youtube]

Rukia: ...

Sakura: ^_^

FANOEKI KICKAABITCHA!

*they surround Ichigo with a butch of versions of themselfs and start kicking him from all directions*

Sakura: why isnt Ichigo fighting back Auntie!

Rukia: because there actually too fast for him he's blocking but there getting under the blocks.. these guys are good.. theres one thing thats not good about them... though..

Sakura: humm?

Rukia: there soundtrack kinda sucks..

Sakura: oooo... I guess.. a few songs are ok, but they don't fit with them I guess...

Rukia: who's playing it for them btw!

*the brothers continue to pound on Ichigo*

*the person from the shadows with the Ipod dock appears*

Rukia: WTF CHAD!

Chad: yo bitches! ya man I'm the DJ for these nigga's

*Rukia yells across the room*

Rukia: wtf chad when did you start doing this!

Chad: shit like ten mins ago...

Rukia: eh!

Chad: these nigga's said they would give me 10 bucks to do this shit for them

Rukia: ...

Chad: shit I can buy alot of motha fuckin taco's with 10 bucks!

Rukia: of course...

Ichigo: *on the ground with black and blue marks twiching*

*mudders had enough?*

Sakura: ok thats enough guys ya beat him ^^

*Rukia nods*'

Sakura: ...

Sakura: WAIT! DAMN YOU AUNTIE YOU TRICKED ME!

Rukia: eh!

Sakura: these guys are supposed to be beating you up! not my love ICHIGO!

Rukia: ooooohh

Sakura: dont fucking act surprized!

THE FLYING FANOEKI BROTHERS 1st attack!

*Rukia smirks and blocks there pasta punches and pasta punches back*

*They both get knocked back*

Rukia: heh

Fanoeki One: wtfga!

Fanoeki two: how shea do thata!

Rukia: well you guys would have actually done a number on me if I didnt see your moves on Ichigo 1st

Fanoeki Brothers both say: THATA BULLSHITA!

Rukia: hit it chad!

[youtube].com/watch?v=v23LPrbS3Fk[/youtube]

*Rukia is in a pink bunny suit*

Rukia: bababababa bababa bababa *punches Fanoeki two while he's blocking and sends him flying in the sky*

Rukia: JAKEN PYON JAKEN PYON!

Fanoeki Brother One: MAN FUCKA YOU CRAZYA BITCHA!

FANOEKI BROTHER FINAL FINAL ATTACK! ...oh shita...my brotha is nota herea..

*Rukia is already underneath him with a crazy glare*

Rukia: JAKEN PYYYYYYYYYONNNNNNNNNNN!

Fanoeki Brother One: OH SHITA!

*He gets sent flying too*

Rukia: *dusts her hands off*

Rukia: thats that ^^

Sakura: thats not true! CHAD NOW!

*Chad shoots Rukia with a gun*

*Rukia gets hit and falls over*

Sakura: ...I won...! I WON! OHOHOHIHOHOHOHOHO!

*Rukia hops up*

Rukia: damn it chad you broke my space helmet!

Chad: oh shit..

*he fires more gun shots*

*Rukia glares and walks all crazy like dodging each bullet*

*shes taking off her bunny outfit as she's doing that*

Chad: fuck this! *he pulls out a bazoka and fire's it*

Rukia: !

Sakura: ^^

*The smoke clears and we see Rukia with Ichigo in her hand holding him up by the shirt without a ass on his head*

Rukia: heh I guess Ichigo's perfect power aka final GT was good for something

*Rukia spins with Ichigo*

Rukia: RUKIA FINAL ATTACK! ICHIGO BITCH BOMB!

Chad: SHIT!

*Rukia throws Ichigo at Chad*

*Both of them blink and theres a explosion for no reason behind them*

Rukia: heh heh! nice final attack huh Sakura?

Sakura: damn it auntie!

Rukia: ^^ *pats her head* I'm proud of you, this was a nice try for just winging it

Sakura: *blushes alot* shhhhut up! I'll make sure to get you next time! And I'll win Ichigo's non ass faced heart yet!

*she stands there*

Rukia: ...arent you supposed to run away or something...

Sakura: oh no...a cab's coming...

Rukia: ...

Sakura: fuck its late... it should have been here... ugh I don't wanna call them but if I don't they'll never come...

*she waits*

Rukia: ...

Sakura: *she pulls out her cell* ya... ya...hi! a... ya is the cab lost or something? cause I wanted to leave like right when I won or lost the fight here...and I called 3 hours ahead of time and told him to come 30 mins ago...

Sakura: no... he wasn't here Ive been waiting here the whole time.. no...no yes thats the address... YES this is the only killmer ave..

Rukia: ...

Sakura: ok...ok... 10 mins...ok

*1 hour later*

Rukia: -_-

Sakura: errrr... *pulls out her cell* NO! he wasn't here yet... and no I'm not on another street... its very easy to get to...and your cab station is like less then a mile away!

Rukia: want.. me to take you home...Sakura...

Sakura: ok...ok...10 mins got it

*she hangs up*

Sakura; ok he found it, 10 mins ^^

*2 hours later*

Sakura: *eye twiches* *cell rings*

Sakura: oh oh...

Rukia: O_o

Sakura: your here? No your not..

Rukia: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;

Sakura: I'm right in front! Why would you be in the back... wait wait I'll go back there...

*Rukia follows*

Sakura: I told you I was in the back... your in the front now?

*she walks back*

*Rukia follows*

*Sakura walks up to the cab*

Sakura: haha! finally you made it

Cab guy: yes.. yes... 100 dollars

Sakura: but my hotel is like 2 miles from here... the cab station said 15 dollars..

Cab guy: nonononono..

Sakura: yesyeysyeyeysyyes

Cab guy: I hear 100 dollars

Sakura: well I clearly was told...

*Rukia punches the cab guy in the head causing his head to explode*

Rukia: ohhh my would you look at that hahaha...

Sakura: O_O

Rukia: *slams the cab on the ground over and over again and cuts it up with SnS*

Rukia: I guess I'll take you home Sakura seems the cab had issues...

Sakura: *scared* hahhaa..ya issues

*Rukia pats her head and walks with her to the hotel room*

*Ichigo's family is still tied up*

*Ichigo is still Ko'ed with Chad laying on top of him KO'ed*

Ichigo: *mudders* dad... the final GT sucks...

*Isshin gets off the duck tape off his mouth*

Isshin: I KNOW! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I LOST TO AIZEN!

End of Chapter 26...

Rukia: wow that was a long chapter huh Ichigo!

Ichigo: ya...

Rukia: did u shower yet?

Ichigo: yes

Rukia: really cause I gotta tell you, your hair smells like ass right now..

Ichigo: *starts crying*

Real End of Chapter 26

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 27 - Attack of the Fangirl Part 3 aka Decide 2000 [/B]

[sp]

Ichigo: *wakes up*

Ichigo: I've done...it...

*Rukia turns over*

Rukia: done...what... *yawns*

Ichigo: Ive... surpassed my limits... I learned the final GT!

Rukia: humm well I don't feel any reistu from you...so meh why not

Ichigo: don't believe me?

Rukia: its not that I don't believe you, I just don't care

Ichigo: ohh

*Rukia turns over* night... ichigo.. ^^

*The wall busts open*

Aizen: Kurosaki Ichigo.. your time for death is now

Rukia: *jumps up*

Rukia: WHAT THE FUCK ...YOUR A BUTTERFLY! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aizen: how dare you address a god this way...

Rukia: ...*goes back to sleep*

Ichigo: wow.. I guess she just got shell shocked by our power...

Aizen: clearly...

*he walks forward*

*a rock from the wall falls on the ground waking up Rukia*

Rukia: ...

Aizen: ...prepare...to die...kurosaki...ich

Rukia: SHUT THE FUCK UP! ITS 4 IN THE MORNING!

Aizen: you again... I thought u went to sleep

Rukia: I did but you woke me up..

Aizen: you realize Ive been here for 2 mins and in the span of that you woke up laughed at me, went back to sleep the woke up again and yelled at me for making noice at 4 in the morning..

Rukia: thank you for doing the math now get the fuck out of here.. we'll see u later on.. its too earily..

Aizen: you clearly don't understand I am a...go... my god...

*Rukia throws a pillow at him with such force it brakes his jawbone*

Rukia: me bed now...u are going... *she falls back asleep*

Ichigo: *whispers* ya... Aizen...we'll fight later...shes not a morning person...

*Chad opens the closet* nigga she isn't a morning person, a afternoon person, or a night person...

Ichigo: btw chad what are u doing in there..

*Rukia glomps Ichigo and sighs*

Rukia: he was jacking off to us fucking before ichigo..

Aizen: ... *he floats off*

Chad: ya bitch! fuckum again..

Rukia: you wish ya mexican taco bell eattin shitmo

Chad: ...mothafucka... did u just call me a shitmo?

*Ichigo and rukia go back to sleep with chad ranting in the background*

*back at sakura's apt*

Aizen: ...

Sakura: ... who told you to bother them at 4 in the morning...

Aizen: do not address me this way child for I am a god..

Sakura: ya whatever... you wouldn't be a god if my mother didn't tell me about you and I didn't come across the hositcu in the lake yederday..

Aizen: yes I do not understand why the sewer drains into the lake...

Sakura: in K town it does ok?

Aizen: very well...

Sakura: anyway don't make another move without me Mr Butterfly

Aizen: do not call me by that name

Sakura: fine then what should I call you?

Aizen: call me super butterfly 10,000

Sakura: ...

*about 6 hours later*

*Sakura kicks Aizen in the head*

Sakura: wake up

Aizen: I will not..

Sakura: why...not..

Aizen: not until you address me by my name

Sakura: no fucking way

Aizen: then the god will not do anything

Sakura: fine super butterfly 10,000

Aizen: no, my new name is SexyButterfly6969

Sakura: *tilts her head*

Sakura: anyway... what are they doing right now

Aizen: they are getting ready for school...

Sakura: ... its ten in the morning..

Aizen: ...as I said...there getting ready for school...

*Rukia runs with bread in her mouth*

Rukia: where late Ichigo...hurry!

Ichigo: ...Rukia... where over 3 hours late I don't think you need the bread in your mouth...

*Chad walks next to them*

Chad: ya she needs my penis in her mouth instead ...hahhaha

*Rukia shoves the piece of bread in chad's right eye*

Chad: what the fuck...how is this shit happening...AHHHHHHHHHH bitcha...motha...fucka...

Aizen: stop right there...and address me as your god..

Rukia: bah, now where going to be late for school

Ichigo: where going to be late? where already fucking late

Rukia: fine! we'll be even more late!

Ichigo: -_-

Aizen: ...kurosaki ichigo... are you ready to meet your end? from the god beyond gods.. that surpasses the level of shinigami and hollow

Ichigo: fine, I finish this in a second

Rukia: 1 and oh he's still there...wow Ichigo.. your fast...wait no your not he's still there!

Ichigo: ...

Aizen: listen bitch Ive had enough of...

*Ichigo goes to face palm aizen but misses and hits chad instead*

*Chad's head expodes*

Ichigo: ...fuck

Aizen: ...

Rukia: LOL!

Rukia: wow.. you guys are are a whole new level...seriously I better watch... fr the butterfly and the moron

Ichigo: ...

*she waves her hand and Aizen, Ichigo and herself are in the soul society*

Rukia: you can cut loose here Ichigo without worring about destroying your town or killing anymore mexican's

Ichigo: fine, but step back now Rukia.. aizen's serious...

Rukia: no he's not...the fact that he's in a butterfly form makes him so un serious it should be a crime

Aizen: lets dual!

*Ichigo and him start fighting*

Rukia: *rolls her eyes* and mudders... lets dual..how lame..

*her cell phone rings*

Rukia: oh hi sakura...oh...no...nah...oh...ya..

*Aizen stops*

Aizen: SOOOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING! DIE!

Rukia: ...oh forgodsakes don't take a cab!

*Aizen fires a beam at Rukia*

Ichigo: RUKIA!

Rukia: what?

Ichigo: *dashes towards her*

Ichigo: Rukia run!

Rukia: hum? oh thats Ichigo telling me to get out of the way of Aizen's blast..

Rukia: hold on... *she waves her hand and Orihime appears in front of her*

Rukia: hey orhime ^^

Orihime: *She turns around* and see's Ichigo dashing towards her*

Orihime: Kurosaki ku... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

*Orihime is blown up*

*Ichigo stops in his tracks*

Rukia: ok back, and ya..sorry Orihime just went boom anyway.. here..

*she telports sakura there*

Rukia: thats easier lol...

Sakura: errr...damn you auntie your making this too unserious...

Rukia: why should I be serious? the guy is a butterfly..

Aizen: Sakura...

Sakura: your supposed to be just trying to kill auntie Rukia not fight Ichi!

Aizen: gods do not listen to little girls...

Ichigo: both of you stay back... Aizen is serious now

Rukia: HE'S NOT FUCKING SERIOUS HE'S NEVER GOING TO BE SERIOUS HE'S A FUCKING BUTTERFLY!

Aizen: ...

*Ichigo and him clash*

Sakura: damn you auntie... making those 2 fight

Rukia: bah they have issues both of them...its better to let them get there god complexes out now.

Sakura: ya sure and you don't think your a god?

Rukia: fuck no, why would I want to be?

Sakura: well everything you do from just waving your hand and I'm here to the power you have, you sure as hell act like it!

Rukia: tsh its not my falt... I'm just a chappy wuving girl hehe...

*Sakura throws up*

Sakura: don't act cute in front of me auntie rukia...it makes me throw up..

Ichigo: aizen... I am stronger then you face it

Aizen: you only think your stronger then me because I want you to be

Ichigo: wtf what!

Aizen: I have clearly allowed you to be stronger then me to I may be stronger then you by fighting you

Ichigo: rrrrrright,...

Ichigo: anyway time for me to finish this..

Aizen: no you can't they aren't cheering for you

Ichigo: your right! Rukia! Sakura! cheer for me to win!

Rukia: *reading a manga* tsh hell no...

Sakura: ...I kinda brought Aizen to kill Auntie Rukia but it somehow ended like this...

Rukia: don't feel bad...Aizen sucks

Sakura: ooooooooooooh...well I'll cheer for Ichigo then! GO! GO! ICHI GO! GO! GO! ICHI GO!

Aizen: ...

Rukia: *spins her finger* ya.. go..ichi..go..

Ichigo: wtf rukia! cheer harder!

Rukia: no

Aizen: your wide open! Kurosaki Ichigo! *black coffin*!

*Ichigo knocks it away*

Ichigo: seriously Rukia! Cheer me on!

Rukia: no

Ichigo: why!

Rukia: what do you want me to yell out kurosaki kuns or your name 1000 times?

Ichigo: ...yes I do!

Rukia: hell no, I'll lose my voice.. and I need it later to sing the chappy jumps over the log theme on tv tonight ^^

*Aizen, Sakura and Ichigo look at Rukia plainly*

*Aizen slides over to Ichigo*

Aizen: isn't that show for 5 year olds?

Ichigo: actually its for ages 1 and up..

Aizen: I see...

Sakura: HAHHAHAHAHAA! you watch kidde shows Auntie! how lame!

Rukia: tsh don't knock it until you've watched it

*She pulls out her htc evo and plays the 1st episode for Sakura*

Sakura: ...omg! did he just try to jump over the log auntie!

Rukia: ya! In told you its freaking awesome isn't it?

Sakura: ya!

Ichigo and Aizen: ...

Aizen: in my new world chappys will never jump over logs..

Ichigo: sign me up for it buddy...

*Rukia glares and hands sakura her phone to continue watching*

*She telports in front of both of them*

Rukia: what was that?

Aizen: I said my world has no room for your chappy jumping over a log

Rukia: how dare you, it already has 10, 26 episode seasons!

Aizen: O_o

Aizen: gods don't need such things... right Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo: whoa whoa...leave me out of this shit... when it comes to chappy's I don't even ask anymore with Rukia

Rukia: *glares at Ichigo*

Ichigo: a...hhahahahhaa.. I mean I love chappys! jumping over logs! hahhaa I can't get enough of it!

*hears sakura's voice from bellow*

Sakura: OMG! He almost did it! keep it up chappy! u can do it! Jump over that log..

Aizen: ...

Rukia: those who do not bow to the greatness of the chappy shall die!

Aizen: a god bows to no one, especially not a dumbass chappy who jumps over a piece of wood...

Ichigo: ... O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

*Ichigo runs for cover*

Rukia: *eye twiches*

Rukia: your going to love this...

Aizen: love what...wtf are you talking about..

Rukia: what you see now is my normal state...

*she transforms*

Rukia: this is a Super Chappy...

*her form is the same just with chappy ears on her head*

Rukia: and this...

*she transforms again this time her chappy ears grow a little longer and there's lighting around her*

Rukia: this is known as a a chappy that has ascended past a super chappy.. OR...

Aizen: wtf...

Rukia: you can just call this... a super chappy 2...

Aizen: ...hohum what a unless transformation so what you changed your ears so what...

*Rukia smirks*

Rukia: just wait...

Ichigo: has she really found a way to pass a ascended chappy? Is that possible?

*Sakura stops watching the evo for a second*

Sakura: she must be bluffing.. I mean what would that make her? Double Ascended?

Rukia: and this...

*Yama shows up for no reason just to say...*

Yama: What's she doing!

Rukia: this...is to go...even futher...beyond...

Rukia: ...

Aizen: ...

*the Whole Soul Society starts shaking*

Ichigo: *gasps*

Sakura: *gasps*

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: its...unreal... how is she generating that much power!

*the chappy the jumps over the log shows up himself*

The chappy: Do it Rukia...

Rukia: !

Sakura: its too much!

Rukia: ...

*the wind starts picking up like a hurricane and shinigami from all over the soul society start screaming like girls*

Rukia: ...

*Rukia's chappy ears start getting longer*

Aizen: ...ahh...ahh.!

*soul society buildings start falling over*

Rukia: 

Ichigo: it feels like the whole Soul Society is shaking Apart! what is Rukia doing... if she doesn't stop this everything is going to be destroyed!

Aizen: please somebody make it stop!

Rukia: ...ahhhhh...AHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>!<p>

Aizen: *looks over coving himself from the golden aura and yells out a shocked noice much like a donky or something*

*  
>Everyone gasps*<p>

Rukia: sorry it so long compaired to the otheres.. but I havent had much accation to practice this...one...

Aizen: ahhhh...ahhH!

Rukia: this is what I call...a super chappy 3...

[IMG].[/IMG]

Ichigo: wtf! she's even more flat chested then before...but...she ...looks...evil... yet sexer...damn...I wanna...

Chad: fuck her!

Sakura: ...

Chappy that jumps over the log: she is the 1st to reach such a high level of chappyness... you all are witnessing history...

Ichigo: this is fucking nuts!

SC3 Rukia: Everyone, stand back... Aizen is mine... *smirks*

End of Chapter 27

Ichigo: wtf... leaving off at a chiffhanger! We normally don't do that shit..

SC3 Rukia: really?

Everyone: YA REALLY!

SC3 Rukia: fine... *she quickly moves towards aizen*

*Aizen goes to punch but she isn't even there*

*She punches Aizen in the head and his head blows up instantly*

Everyone: O_O

SC3 Rukia: oh shit... he's dead already :P *shrugs*

Ichigo: After all that! WTF RUKIA!

SC3 Rukia: hey thats, Super Chappy Rukia 3 ok! or Super Chappy 3 Rukia either way its good ^^

Sakura: ...damn it... beaten again... thats what I get for siding with a gay butterfly..

SC3 Rukia: omg...is that chappy that jumps over the log himself!

*she floats down*

SC3 Rukia: I'm your biggest fan!

Chappy: yes I see that miss Rukia, you've done well.. as a reward..please have a autographed copy of season 11 the boxset ^^

SC3 Rukia: omg! theres no release date on this yet! Season 11 hasn't even finished airing yet! *jumps up and down*

SC3 Rukia: thank you Chappy that jumps over the log!

Chappy: no problem! Enjoy! *he hops into the sky disappearing*

SC3 Rukia: ^_^ He's so amazing...

Ichigo: *mudders* wtf...

Sakura: *pouts*

SC3 Rukia: you can watch it with me Sakura chan once you catch up k? I'll loan you my dvd box sets of all the seasons k? ^^

*Sakura blushes not knowing what to make of Rukia's new crazy form and Rukia actually acting nice*

*Chad runs over to them crazy like*

Chad: ...Rukia...that dress...and hair...lets FUCK! *he strips down till he's naked*

SC3 Rukia: hell no... your dirty mexican ass will get my transformation dress dirty..

Chad: bitch! I wasn't asking! *he jumps towards Rukia and melts into a taco like creature*

Sakura: WTF!

Ichigo: eewwwwww...

Chad: You turned me to a motherfuckin taco!...

Chad:...bitch...you's the best!

SC3 Rukia: *Rolls eyes*

*Chad grabs his arm and rips it off and starts eating it*

Chad: shit I tastes good...

*flashes over to a unknown area*

A voice: so..someone to rival my power humm?

Guard: don't be silly...no one is close to..your power...

Voice: heh... I think its time I met...this Super Chappy 3 Rukia

Real End to Chapter 27

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 28 - WTF IS GOING ON! [/B]

[sp]

*18 months have passed since Rukia went Super Chappy 3*

*Because of Rukia's transformation Ichigo never got to use his final GT and he still lost all of his power making the whole training he did for it.. kinda worthless*

*Because of Rukia's transformation the Soul Society requested she stay there for awhile plus she had her own reasons*

*Sakura has spent those 18 months watching all of the chappy that jumps over the log seasons and is now a crazy chappy that jumps over the log fangirl*

*pans down to Ichigo's house*

Ichigo: *has a dream*

Rukia: wake up you piece of shit!

Byakuya: yes wake up shit on a stick

Renji: are we really just calling him shit?

Rukia: renji shut the fuck up and call him shit!

Renji: ok so I'm finally back in this story and you want me to call Ichigo shit..

Rukia: clearly..

Renji: WORKS FOR ME!

Renji: YOUR SHIT ICHIgooooooooooooooooooo!

Rukia: get your powers back loser!

Ichigo: huh whos that...

Rukia: oh lets just go nii sama he's not ready yet

Byakuya: why am I here anyway..

Rukia: I dunno you followed me.. I asked Renji to come do my daily yell at powerless Ichigo while he's sleeping thing lol..

Byakuya: I see... well...lets go..

Rukia: can't I just get in my gekai again?

Byakuya: no.. you used to be a giant remember? Tranforming into that super chappy 3 form canceled that out and now no gekai can hold your power..

Rukia: but I'm in my normal state now...

Byakuya: yes but the gekai holds in all your power even the hidden ones..

Rukia: that sucks

Renji: *still yelling at Ichigo* You are shit shit shittttt

Rukia: ok enough he's not waking up today..

*all 3 start walking out*

Chad: don't go..

Rukia: oh hey chad!

Chad: the nigga is worthless now..

Rukia: heh.. he'll come around

Chad: nah man.. his ass is done... my ass however is a new type of ass

Rukia: ...right..

*they continue to walking out*

Chad: wait bitch!... I's... I's..

Rukia: eh..

Chad: IM A DICKBRINGER!

Rukia: O_O

Byakuya: ...

Renji: ...

Rukia: omg...and thats...

Chad: shit... I brings the dick!

*he jumps towards Rukia*

*Rukia sighs and grabs Renji*

Renji: hey! Rukia wtf!

*She swings him like a bat and sends the dickbringer into the air*

Rukia: lets go nii sama..

Byakuya: thats my line... Rukia..

Rukia: oh sorry nii sama...! ^^

*They leave*

Renji: ...still here... *twiches unable to move*

*Ichigo wakes up*

Ichigo: mmm...rukia...oooohh rukia..

Renji:wait..he's...oh fuck NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ichigo: thats it Rukia.. fuck me good...

Renji: for the love of god NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Renji: thats your hand you fucking loser! NOT RUKIA!

Renji: *trys getting up* move body! move!

Ichigo: oh ya do me dirty Rukia...

Renji: O_o *Renji starts punching himself* it was his only defense..

Renji: *eyes are puffed up now from the punches*

Renji: hahahhahhaa! I can't see it! Thank god..

Ichigo: ya ya ya ya... Rukia...thats it put that carrot in my ass

Renji: omg...no..I can...hear him...and now my brain is putting the picture's in my head... I can see...Rukia put a carrot in his ass now... fucking muppet babies and there imagination bullshit!

*Back in the Soul Society*

Rukia: did we forget something?

Byakuya: no

Rukia: oh ok.. don't you hate that feeing when you forget something

Byakuya: I never get that feeling because anything I may leave behind I can get again.

Rukia: hai hai your rich nii sama..

*back to the unknown area*

Voice: soooo when are we going to attack again?

Guard: when the boy gets his powers back

Voice: and that matters why?

Guard: wait your supposed to be telling me when to attack..

Voice: am I.. I was waiting for you to tell me..

Guard: and wheren't you interested in Rukia's new form?

Voice: fuck... see what happens when my blackberry breaks!

Guard: you still use a blackberry... they suck.. buy a evo

Voice: I wont support the chinese..

Guard: ...where do you think a blackberry comes from?

Voice: ...a...not china thats for sure! I'm a japan kinda person

Guard: check the back

*voice checks*

Voice: ...made in...chin...A...hhh fuck you...

Guard: heh heh...

*Pans back to Ichigo's room*

*Ichigo pulls up his pants and gets up*

Ichigo: ah...another day without my powers..

Ichigo: ya...

*Renji twiches passed out with Phome in his mouth*

Ichigo: I...feel..so...

*Orihime yells out the window*

Orihime: KUROSAKI 

Ichigo: EMO!

Ichigo: yes I feel emo!...

*he dances down the stairs*

Karrin: morning bro...

Ichigo: EMO! yes I feel EMO!

Karrin: ...your singing again.. oh jeaz...

Yuzu: ...yay brother!

Ichigo: !

Isshin: Ichi...go...

*he goes to jump on him*

Ichigo: EEEEEEEmmmmmmoooOOOOOO

Isshin: oh your busy sorry..

Karrin: REALLY!...

*He dances outside*

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN! yay! ...why are you in your boxers?

*Ichigo pushes her over with his hand*

Ichigo: emo emo emo...I just feel emoooooooooooooooooooooo!

*he stops and walks back inside with a defeated look on his face*

Isshin: you ok son?

Ichigo: lets see... I can't see my fuck..mate...I mean gf... I no longer have powers that make me bad ass...and...

*a group of people stand outside*

Ichigo: these people kee following me around!

*the group yells out as Ichigo points out the window*

Group: where the Fullofshitbringers!

Ichigo: I told you to go away you filler losers!

Rrukia: but where canon!

Ichigo: I don't give a shit! Your filler!

Rrukia: but I'm going to shrink you and make you fight a teddy bear!

Ichigo: ... oh ya lets just do that.. thats fucking trainning...

Rrukia: reallly?

Ichigo: no! and stop having the same name as Rukia!

Rrukia: sorry... but a...I think your hot?

Ichigo: ya..not helping.. I already have 2 fangirls...

Orihime: *on the ground still from Ichigos facepalm*

Orihime: he..touched me...omg...hahahhaha

Rrukia: oh.. well can you come outside?

*Ichigo walks outside*

Rrukia: training starts now! *she shrinks him and puts him in a dollhouse*

Ichigo: ok! wait a sec your actually doing this?

Rrukia: ya! great huh?

Ichigo:no...this...is stupid

Rrukia: I would rather fight a giant chappy from Rukia then do this shit

Rrukia: well I could just shove you in my...

Rukia: whoa whoa whoa... no ones shoving anyone in anywhere..

Ichigo: RUKIA!

Rukia: *winks* yo Ichigo! ^^

Rrukia: wha wha are you doing here

Rukia: well turns out Ichigo this girl isn't full of shit.. this "training" is giving you some spritial pressure... I felt it ^^

Ichigo: your serious?

Rukia: oddly yes...even though it makes no sence.

Rrukia: well a...Rukia is it? I'm kinda busy..

Rukia: awww your cute.. *pats her head*

Rrukia: hhhhey..come on I'm going to yell..and...a...

Rukia: you can tell how strong I am.. don't worry I won't hurt ya... I mean you shrunk Ichigo that in itself makes you great in my book lol

Ichigo: a..bear...is staring at me..

Rrukia: oh shit I left him in there!...RUN!

Ichigo: run where 'm in a doll house

Rukia: why what is the bear going to...omg...does it have a penis..

Rrukia: runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! he rapes my dolls... he thinks your my ken doll!

Ichigo: ok so you have a bear... that has a penis and he's gay...

*Rukia snickers*

Ichigo: FUCKING Canon FILLERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

End of Chapter 28

Rukia: so yay you can see me again Ichigo!

Ichigo: my ass...

Rukia: awww it'll be ok..

Ichigo: why DIDN"T YOU STOP HIM!

Rukia: I was about to.. but I thought about it...

Ichigo: thought about what!

Rukia: seeing you getting rapped by a stuffed bear.. honestly there would probley never be a chance for that again.. so mathaicially and dumb luck wise HAD to let it happen..

Ichigo: ...damn you...

Rukia: hey at least your shrunk in a doll house and the fullofshitbringer is staying over! Thats good news!

Ichigo: and what part of that is good news!

Rukia: oh I didn't say that part... she's a chappy that jumps over the log fan! ^^

Ichigo: oh fuck me..

Rukia: oh no the bear will...

Ichigo: haha...funny... wait.. WHY IS HE STILL IN HERE!

*Rukia closes the dollhouse as Ichigo is again given stuffed bear love*

Rukia: hehe ^^ I'm so evil... oh and renji get the hell up already... how long are you going to stay down like that..

Renji: I...I...saw the boy...do things..

Rukia: and now he's getting sweet bear love!

Renji: ...thank god I can't see still.. OH...wait Damn it...FUCKING Muppet babies!

Real End of Chapter 28

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 29 - Ichigo's a Fullofshitbringer!:[/B]

[sp]

*A few days have passed*

Rukia: *looks in the doll house*

Rukia: hows the training going Ichigo?

Ichigo: HOW IS A STUFFED BEAR FUCKING ME tRainING!

Rukia: how the hell should I know.. Your the one that agreed to this shit not me.. heh heh

Ichigo: couldn't u just give me some of your power miss chappy level 3 or wtf you are now

Rukia: *huffs* thats old news I've reached a new level.. heh heh

Ichigo:... bullshit..

Rukia: *flicks the tiny Ichigo* I'm serious

Ichigo: gahhh! wtf...rukia!

Rukia: I'm a... *her cell rings*

Ichigo: awww...

Rukia: *she answers* ... yo nii sama!

Rukia: your kidding! wow..

Rukia: ok...ok... wow ya.. ok... ya...

Ichigo: -_-

Rukia: I know right!.. ya! really I never thought they would...oh! I know!

Ichigo: WHAT THE FUCK RUKIA!

Rukia: hold on...a inch tall strawberry is trying to yell at me

Rukia: what!

Ichigo: I hate it when people...

Rukia: oH? ya I never thought he would get... ya! I know! its crazy huh?

Ichigo: GET THE HELL OFF THE PHONE!

Rukia: fine...talkee later nii sama...! wuv wuv! haha!

Ichigo: your damn chappy talk is sickening..

Rukia: no what else is sickening?

Ichigo: what? AHHHHH! OMG...

Rukia: getting assraped by a bear...ANYWAY..

Rukia: nii sama just told me Osama Bin Laden is dead

Ichigo: gee thats fucking great..btw... a FUCKING STUFFED BEAR IS GIVING ME SURPRIZE BUTT SEX OVER HERE!

Rukia: oh well..just thought you would..

Osama: Don't you be talking to me as if I was in where I am today

Rukia: AHHHHH!

Ichigo: eh?

Rukia: a terrorist!

Ichigo: sooooooooooooooo...what

Rukia: oh ya... he's just a ghost

Osama: you are the rukia?

Rukia: yes I are

Osama: you are to be bringing me back to the life of the living

Rukia: nah

Osama: I must plot my revenge against the american's

Rukia: nah

Osama: money is no object...I pay!

Rukia: I don''t need money..

*Rrukia walks in*

Rrukia: AHHHHHHHHH! its a person!

Osama: you are to be giving me all your life

Rrukia: ahhhhh! its a bad speaking person!

Ichigo: can we get BACK TO MY TRAINING!

*Chad jumps though the window*

*Everyone even Osama*

Everyone: CHAD!

Chad: thats me nigga's!

Chad: oh man where's Ichigo I just thought of this shit on my own and shit.. like I was thinkin...that his ass can become a dickbringer like me and his ass will see your ass rukia!

Osama: you are to be giving me your life?

Chad: shit nigga u gots to pay bitch

Osama: OHHHH I have the money!

*He hands it to chad*

Chad: man this shit is transparent... I cant use this shit in taco bell!

Osama: its all I have!

Chad: no deal then motha fucka!

Osama: oooooooo you make me soooooo! *he turns into a hollow*

Rukia: ooo a hollow..wow.. *spins finger*

Ichigo: ok! seriously I need my powers back!

Rrukia: prea prea brouruuuuuuuuu!

*Osama goes into the doll house*

Osama: I istobeing roahhhhhhhhhh!

Rukia:...omg what a geek

Rrukia: fight the terrorist hollow ichigo!

Chad: hahhaha Ichigo is in that little dollhouse with a dickbear hahahaha

Rukia: and a Osama hollow thing...

Ichigo: ok! thats it! aHH!

*Ichigo releases his fullbring which looks like his bankai*

Ichigo: both of you are going down!

Rukia: *sings now you feel like number 1*

Rukia: If you wanna see some action Gotta be the centre of my puss Make sure that they got their eyes on you, like the face that you see on every magazine

*Ichigo takes a slash at Osama hollow*

Rukia: Be the focus of attention Be the name that every one must mention Come out from the shadows, it's your time, cos tonight is the night for everyone to see ussss fuckkkkkkk

Chad:Itsssssssss natural!...

Rukia: You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny

*Osama hollow dives at Ichigo and Ichigo dodges and cuts off osama's arm*

Rrukia: Sensational!

Rukia: And you believe that, this is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore, so baby...

*Osama hollow grows his arm back and makes a crazy lalaallaaalallalala noice and Ichigo throws his fullbring black stuff at Osama's arms and cuts them both off*

Rukia: Now you feel like number one Shining bright for everyone Living out your fantasy, the Brightest star for all to see...

*Ichigo is about to deal the finishing blow to Osama hollow*

Rukia:Now you feel like number one!

*the bear grabs Ichigo and gives him surprize butt sex*

Rukia: Shining bright for everyone Living out your fantasy, you're the Brightest star there's ever been! YAAAAAA!

Ichigo: DAMNNNNN BEARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Rukia:*busts out laughing* ...

Feel the heat that's all around you Flashing lights and ecstasy surround you Everybody wants a piece of you; you're the queen of the scene, living in a dream

Ichigo: noooo! I don't wanna feel the heat! nO! ecstasy! I don't want him to have a piece of me!...I'm a man! not a queen! A MAN!... I want it to be a dream!

Osama hollow: Its natural!

Ichigo: IT IS NOT!

Rukia: You know that this is where you gotta be, it must be your destiny!

*mudders damn this song really fits the moment of surprize but sex...*

The Stuffed bear: Sensational!

Rukia: And you believe that, this is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore!

Ichigo: ...

Rukia: Now you feel like number one Shining bright for everyone Living out your fantasy, the Brightest star for all to see

*she shows Ichigo on her phone that his *fight* is being broadcasted though out the world and the soul society

Ichigo: oh fuck all of you!

Rukia: This is what you've waited for and it's you that they all adore!

Ichigo: there laughing and pointing not adoring RUKIA!

Rukia: Now you feel like number one Shining bright for everyone Living out your fantasy, the Brightest star for all to seeeeeeeeeeee!

*Ichigo throws the bear at hollow osama*

Ichigo: EAT THIS! FULLOFSHIT!...TENSHOU!

Osama: oooooo alaaaallaaaaaaaaaa!

*it makes a fart noise and they both blow up*

*The Doll house blows up and Ichigo is returned to normal*

*Rukia smirks and jumps on the bed*

Rukia: Now you feel like number one Shining bright for everyone Living out your fantasy, you're the Brightest star there's ever been!

Ichigo: thats right bitch! hahahhahaha! my ass is safe and I have mastered my fullofshit powers!

Rukia: yup your really fullofshit ichigo!

Ichigo: damn right I am!

Chad: fake and gay...

Ichigo: FULL...OF...SHIT...TENSHOU!

*He hits chad and chad goes flying*

Ichigo: hahhahahhahaa

Rukia: ok Ichigo enough with the your fullofshit powers

Ichigo: psh paybacktime Rukia!

Rukia: meh please

*Ichigo jumps on Rukia*

Rrukia: oh my...

*2 mins later*

*Rukias hair is ruffled up*

Rukia: well that was a record for you lol

Ichigo: ya! 2 fucking mins baby! wooo!

Rukia: ya.. your really number one.. *rolls her eyes and pats his head*

Ichigo: oh shit Rrukia was still in here

Rrukia: hahaha...don't worry I recorded it and...uploading to youtube...

Ichigo: AHHH! noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Rukia: yay! nii sama gets to see! He loves youtube!

Ichigo: fuck!

*pans over to Ishida's house*

Ishida: oh...whats this...best 2 min fuck ever..haha..I find that highly unlikely...

Ishida: *2 mins later* oh Ichigo... you make me so hot inside... I ...I have to express my feelings for you..in a non threating way...and showing him the ways of science I will show him how much I...

*pans to chad in the window*

Chad: nigga... you gay..

End of Chapter 29

Rukia: great chapter huh Ichigo?

Ichigo: I guess people can say it was at least current but I think they'll say this is one of the crazyinest chapters in awhile

Rukia: which is bad how? and you got your fullofshitpowers great huh?

Ichigo: ya.. great

*Rukia's cell rings*

Rukia: nii sama! hi!

Ichigo: O_O

Rukia: oh you saw it already!

Ichigo: O_O;;;

Rukia: where's Ichigo? oh he's right here ^^

Rukia: *hears a click*

Rukia: nii sama? hellooo...ya there?

Ichigo: ...oh damn...

Rukia: ^_^ nii sama's coming here isn't he?

Ichigo: ...I...a...

*Ichigo has a sword to his throat*

Rukia: yay! Nii sama! why did you hang up?

Byakuya: ...kurosaki ichigo...

Ichigo: ...yyyyyyyes...

Byakuya: Now you feel like number one Shining bright for everyone Living out your fantasy, you're the Brightest star there's ever been

Ichigo: WTF! AHHHHHH!

*Byakuya gives him sweet man love *

Rukia: nii sama! nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: awww damn it... he went gay again.. Kaien get my coat..

Real End to Chapter 29 ^_^

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 30 Enter the...wait your kiddng?...wtf! :[/B]

[sp]

*Hisana appears right in Ichigo's room with Kaien*

Rukia: yo! sis!

Hisana: don't you "Yo sis" me bitch!

Rukia: whoa..

Hisana: why is Byakuya sama gay again!

Rukia: you know why nii sama turned gay.. cause he is gay I guess..

Ichigo: HELLO RUKIA! My ass! being rapped here! AAHHHhhh that hurts! Byakuya!

Byakuya: Hisana...

Hisana: hai! Byakuya sama!

Byakuya: don't...

*10 mins later everyone is still waiting*

Byakuya: interfere...

Hisana: O_o

Byakuya: leave

Hisana: fuck you byakuya!

Byakuya: you will end that with a sama...

Ichigo: I love how this FUCKING CONVERSION IS HAPPANING WHILE I'M STILL BEING FUCKING ASS RAPED HERE..!

Kaien: sucks to be you kid

Ichigo: fuck off Kaien!

Hisana: I will not end it with a sama!

Byakuya: then you shall die!

Hisana: oh ya? Kaien take the boy off of my byakuya's dick... I'm going to kick byakuya's ass!

Rukia: tel me your getting this on youtube Rrukia?

Rrukia: oh ya... heh heh heh

Kaien: fuck no I don't wanna!

Hisana: NOW! *talks in a deep demons voice that even scares Rukia*

Kaien: *he jumps and pulls byakuya off ichigo cuttin himself in the process*

Byakuya: HOW DARE YOU!

*Hisana quickly knees Byakuya in the gut and he falls in her arms*

Hisana: time to degay you again Byakuya...SAMA.. ^^

Ichigo: MY ASS! ITS ON FIRE! AHHHHHHHH!

Rukia: *pulls out a water gun and shoots Ichigo in his ass*

Ichigo: AHHH! wtf Rukia!

Rukia: hehe

Kaien: can we go now Hisana?

Hisana: yes.. we shall..

Kaien: yes we shall? wtf?

Hisana: fine.. ya we go now ya..

Kaien: ...right...

Rukia: see ya kaien domo! *waves*

Kaien: Rukia.. I'm happy your the strongest in the universe and that I actually had something to do with that...

Rukia: ^^ well..ya..I..

Kaien: let me finish...

Rukia: k?

Kaien: your wasting your life.. you can do so many great things.. help countless people... save millions of lives..

Rukia: nah

Kaien: nah?

Rukia: ya... nah

Rukia: I'd rather not do that.. I'm happy with my current life!

Kaien: watching your bf fullofshitbringer get rapped by a teddy bear then your brother..

Rukia: ya! good stuff!

Kaien: I have failed you as a teacher

Rukia: awww...thats a shame :P

Kaien: errr... *he fades in a pit of fire and smoke with Byakuya and Hisana*

Hisana: oh btw sister! doom and stuff! bwhahahahhahahaa

Rukia: right right :P

*pans down to hell*

Hisana: so byakuya sama your not gay

Byakuya: yes I am

Hisana: your not gay

Byakuya: yes I am

Hisana: your got gay

Byakuya: yes I am

Hisana: your gay

Byakuya: yes I am

Hisana: shit! it didn't work!

Kaien: seriously?... He's not a fucking loony toon character

*Kaien holds his head*

Hisana: kaien? you ok?

Kaien: ya... just feelin werid..

Hisana: well go ahead and lay down.. this is probley going to take awhile..

Kaien: ya...I think I'll do that..

*Kaien walks in his demon room*

Kaien: *looks in mirror* damn.. I feel werid.. like...*his fangs get longer*

Kaien: wtf!

*Kaien holds his head again and falls over*

*few hours later the door opens in Hisana's room*

Hisana: your not gay

Byakuya: yes I am

Hisana: your not... oh kaien how ya feelin?

Kaien: *talking a little werid* I...feel FINE! BLAH

Hisana: Blah? lol ok

Kaien: can... I..go to the human world for awhile...BLAH!

Hisana: well...

Kaien: come on blah! I need to..suck...the...I mean...blah!

Hisana: lol one can't agrue logic.. you can go..

*she waves her hand and a door opens to K town*

Hisana: have fun! see ya when you die or call or whatever

Kaien: I shall! BLAH!

*he goes though*

Hisana: did he seem off to you Byakuya sama?

Byakuya: its none of my concern...

Hisana: Your such I asshole Byakuya sama

*she huggles him*

Hisana: thats why I love you so damn much!

Byakuya: ah...girl...coodies..

*pans to K town*

Kaien: ...BLAH! *he starts biting everyone walking by him but not in a way we know..

Orihime: kurosaki kun?

Kaien: nO! blah! I am not the kurosaki kun!

Orihime: blah? ahhhahaa funny.. bLAH! I like it! BLAH!

Kaien: your annoying! BLAH!

Orihime: well I'm sorry you feel that way.. btw why where you...OMG! AHHHHHHH!

*pans to Ichigo's house*

Ichigo: Rrukia! gimmie that fucking phone your not uploading that to youtube!

Rrukia: fuck off! don't make me shrink you and stick you in my pussy!

*Ichigo stops in his tracks*

Ichigo: wtf!

Rukia: hahaha! I'd pay to laugh at that... well I'd probley not have to pay just to laugh at it.

Rrukia: hahaha! upload complete!

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Orihime kicks in the door*

Rukia: yo Orihime!

Orihime: want to...kurosaki...kun...as...asaasssa...sassssssaaaaa suck!

Ichigo: Orihime? a...

Orihime: SUCK! ! *she starts hitting her head against the wall*

Rukia: LOL! omg... and I'm wasting my life! haha kaien domo this shit is priceless!

Kaien: indeed RuKIA! BLAH!

Rukia: kaien domo? your back already?

Kaien: INDEED and I have come to...

*Orihime spins round in front of him and falls over and starts throwing up while spining around on the ground*

Kaien: ...

Rukia: LOL!

Rrukia: whoa... thats nuts

Ichigo: oh gee my rug ya.. just keep throwing up Orihime.. whatever.. thats fine...

Kaien: ANYWAY! BLAH!

Kaien: RUKIA!

Rukia: ya? ^^

Kaien: I WANT TO SUCK!... YOUR ASS!

*Orihime stops thowing up*

*she sits up*

Orihime: your ASsssaassasssaaasssaaass!

Rukia: you want to suck?...my ass?

Kaien: YES! Your ASS!

Rukia: not my blood?

Kaien: NO! your ASS!

Ichigo: wtf...thats fucked up!

Rrukia: ya..I'm just going to go...now...and...AHHH!

Ishida: *bites the fullbringer girl in her ass and starts sucking*

Rukia: OMG...he's not...getting blood is he..

Kaien: ah...my nerdy...child...yes! suck! SUCK THAT ASS!

Rrukia: this is wrong on so many levels!... I'm going to record it and upload it to youtube! hahhaha! OW! hey suck lighter geek!

*Ichigo looks outside and see's like 100 people outside*

Ichigo: jeaz this guy works fast

Kaien: yes! they are all my children of the ass!

Rukia: hahahahaahhahaha this is fucking great

Ichigo: Rukia this is freaking serious Rukia!

Rukia: lol...sure I'm supposed to be scared of a ass sucking vampires?

Ichigo: no but if the bite you then your going to wanna suck ass too!

Rukia: oh shit your right!

*she throws Ichigo's bed and Kaien and co*

*she grabs Ichigo's hand and jumps out of the room*

Rukia: *looks above the town*

Rukia: damn there's like 1000s already

*pans down to Ichigos room*

Kaien: you fools! you let the prize ass get away! BLAH

Orihime: kurosaki...ass! mine!

Kaien: then do your job! asswhore!BLAH GET THEM BLAH!

Rrukia: ok... I don't feel any different.. though I do want...Rukia's ass too...omg...no I don't yes...I do..Ass! prize ass..must get ass! and upload it to youtube!

Ishida: kurosaki's ass is mine! by my calulations!

Orihime: ass mine...kuroosakiiaiaiaiaaiii kun!

*Rukia flys down to Urahara's house*

*she reads a sign*

*sign reads*

"Out of town cause of asssuckers! Hope to see you later!*

Rukia: shit.. Urahara's already fled

Ichigo: so now what?

Rukia: well we use this for a base for now and figure out how to stop the ass suckers

Ichigo: so thats the name where going with for them?

Rukia: ya why not

Ichigo: I dunno.. like asspire... or vampass?

Rukia: all those are fine to use

Ichigo: oh ok good... now that thats out of the way.. HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!

Rukia: jeaz Ichigo.. you really are a kid.. its clear Kaien got some kind of vampire like illness from seprating you and nii sama and getting cut in the process..

Rukia: fullbringer...and shinigami...ass..blood...leads to asssucker... very interesting..

Ichigo: thats not fucking interesting!

Rukia: your right its fucked up.. aww well! ^^

Ichigo: so now what? No urahara means no grand plan aka filler style where we all sit at the table and talk about how to fix this

Rukia: well urahara leaving gives us the clue that there's no cure right now..so he ran the fuck away..

Ichigo: so what now?

Rukia: meh I'll blow up the town

Ichigo: ...the fuck you will

Rukia: listen Ichigo.. if this ass sucking thing gets out then the whole world could be effected..and thats a chance I'm kinda willing to let happen for shits and giggles so go ahead and say! NO! you gotta find the cure! RUKIA!

Ichigo: no! you...oh..wait a min...! youuuuuuuu!

Rukia: nerd lol..

*orihime busts though the window*

Orihime: kurosaki ass...MINE! ASSasassosaososs good!

Ichigo: *screams like a girl*

Rukia: O_o

*Orhime is about to jump on them*

*but gets blown away by a shotgun*

Chad: come with me ...if ya...want to live bitches!

Rukia: CHAD!

Ichigo: *jumps in chads arms*

Ichigo: save me chad!

Chad: nigga you gay

*they start running*

*Rukia seems to be having alot of fun while Ichigo's freaking out*

*there talking while running*

Chad: man I was just eattin at taco bell

*flashes back*

*Chad's eatting a taco and a guy walks in and jumps on the cashier*

Chad: haha.. he's gettin his ass kicked...

*the guy starts sucking the cashier's ass*

Chad: ...nigga.. you gay..

Guy: ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Chad: man my ass you aint gettin!

*he pulls a shotgun out and starts shooting the asssucker*

*flashes back*

Chad: and thats wtf happaned

Rukia: we didn't ask to begin with chad

Chad: bitch! how else my ass got there and saved your ass..now gimmie that ass but not in the gay way.. cause my dick in your ass bitch isnt gay!

Rukia: well tell you what... if Ichigo gets turned into a asssucker and your the only one left in the world then you can fuck me in the ass chad..

Chad:...you serious?

Rukia: ya sure why not

Chad:...shit! *he stops and shoots Ichigo with his shotgun*

Rukia: lol...

*Ichigo falls to the ground dead*

Chad: shit that solves that problem..

*Rukia walks up to Ichigo*

*she pokes him*

Rukia: he's actually dead

Chad: ya! now to help this shit along... *he pushes a person hiding into assucker*

Rukia: ...YOU KILLED ICHIGO!

Chad: ya bitch...I want that ass

Rukia: wait a second...your a assucker!

Chad: no shit bitch! I just knows what I wants and thats your ass!

Rukia: oh for the love of...*she puts her hand out and nukes chad into mexico*...I mean hell..

Rukia: well..this world is fucked... *she fades to the soul society*

Yama: oh! your back commander!

Rukia: yup!

Yama: your orders?

Rukia: 1st things 1st change your depends

Yama: ok

Rukia: second..have every shinigami look for kurosaki ichigo

Yama: he's in the soul society?

Rukia: yes he was killed so he's just going to be in one of the dirt shit villages out there

Yama: I see..very well..and thing else?

Rukia: ya... make sure no one goes to the real world for awhile... it appears the world is full of ass sucking vampire like things

Yama: hahha...again?

Rukia: ya...and WHAAAAA...

Yama: this happened a few 1000 years ago... we just used some salt and baking soda..and fixed that whole ass sucking problem

Rukia: ...salt and baking soda?...your kidding..

Yama: yes I am... we actually destroyed everything...women children... even there pets...nothing was left... we left no asssucker...and non assucker alive

Rukia: well...I'd rather find the cure

Yama: that is the cure

Rukia: one that doesn't result in mass killings..hell I can do that..

Yama: tsh... this is what happens when a girls in charge... let me guess you want me to get in touch with all the ass suckers feelings too?

Rukia: ...just go change your diaper...

End of Chapter 30...

Rukia: humm... I gotta find Ichigo..kinda hard to do a after chapter without him..

Orihime: kurosaki...asssaaaasooooooooooooooooo!

Rukia: ... your still alive orihime!

Orihime: haha! no! I died! but hey I'm not a ass...

*Yama cuts off Orihime's head*

Yama: DIE ASS SUCKER!

Rukia: O_o... awww well... :P

Rukia: next chapter! the search to find Ichigo! While completly ignoring that the world is becoming ass sucking monsters!

Kubo: now thats a great storyline!

Rukia: -_-  
>Real End to Chapter 30<p>

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 31 -Ichigo's found? and Kubo's betrayal :[/B]

[sp]

Rukia: wait your still here?

Kubo: yes...

Rukia: go away

Kubo: no...

Rukia: yes...

Kubo: no! I'm needed in this story!

Rukia: no your not.. its clear people enjoy this way more then then your story!

Ichigo: ya thanks for the eye cutting dude..

Kubo: hahaha! ahh Ichigo! ok! Rukia you go away now!

Rukia: fuck off dude

Ichigo: ya really! I don't want my gf off screen

Kubo: oh I have someone better for you!

*he pulls out this girl that looks like a cross from orihime and rukia*

Kubo: meet Ruorhia

Rukia: What! LOL

Kubo: she's the new female lead in Bleach!

Orihime: KUROSAKI KUN!

Kubo: sorry orihime I used the last bit of mystery about you by giving away how your bills where paid by your aunt.

Orihime: OH THATS BULLSHIT!

*Yama shows up again*

Yama: DIE ASS SUCKER!

*he cuts off orihime's head again*

Rukia: so hows the new girl working out kubo?

Kubo: well she's OHMY FUCKING GOD! What did you do?

*the new girl eye is twiching and she's drooling at the mouth*

Rukia: I showed her your dick picture u sent to my cell when you where drunk one night

Kubo: nooooooooooooooooo

*the new girl repeats over and over again its too small..how is it there..how does he live...its horrible...HORRIBLE!*

*she blows her brains out*

*Kubo goes down on one knee*

Kubo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rukia: now go away dad.. don't go screwing up MY story with your nonsense..

Kubo: I..

Rukia: your past your prime old man

Kubo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ichigo: ya know Rukia... I think I'm going to actually train to be a shinigami the old fashioned way and learn how to think in battles instead of relieying on plain instinct.

Kubo: ITS MADDNESSS! MADNESSSSSSSSSSSS!

Rukia: now reveal yourself! TRUBO!

*in a puff of smoke Kubo reaveals himself in his true form... Trubo... the troll*

Trubo: damn you Rukia! I never should have created you!

Rukia: well ya did

Trubo: Ive lost control of you! And you've stolen my main character!

Rukia: go back under a bridge you stinkin troll!

Trubo: nO! I don't want to!

*Rukia grabs a newspaper on the streets and rolls it up*

Trubo: nO!

*she starts hitting him in the head with the newspaper*

Rukia: bad troll! BAD! back under the bridge!

Trubo: AHHHH! *he runs under the bridge*

Rukia: and thats...

*we hear trubo screaming*

Rukia: now what?

*we see the troll's ass getting sucked by kaien*

Kaien: ahhhh the ass... BLAH its so...trolltrasic! hahhahaha

Rukia: lame..

Kaien: *runs up to Rukia* what?

Rukia: that line.. it was lame

Kaien: really? I was planning it for awhile.. BLAH!

Rukia: horrible.. just ugh

Kaien: anyway... gIVE ME YOUR ASS!

Rukia: give...me a break! *she quickly kicks kaien in the ass*

Kaien: AHHHHHHH! my ASS! my one weakness! BLAH!

*he poofs in a puff of smoke*

Ichigo: Rukia! You won!

Rukia: -_- your kidding right?

Ichigo: no look he's really dead!

*sprinkles of kaien start raining down on them*

Rukia: ewwwww!

*she picks up ichigo and uses him as cover*

Ichigo: ahhh...god...one of the sprinkles got in my mouth..

*Trubo appears from behind Rukia and his head gets cut off*

Yama: Die asssucker! its not over yet! You dumbass kids!

Yama: kaien was not the head assucker!

Rukia: then who was?...

*she looks at the screen towards everyone*

[B]SO WHO IS THE TRUE HEAD OF THE ASSUCKERS?[/B]

End of Chapter 31..

Ichigo: whoa...wait a second... are you seriously going to make the fans of this story guess who's the head of the assuckers?

Rukia: yup

Ichigo: ...your spoofing the mystery shinigami thing aren't you?

Rukia: that goes without saying... yet you fucking said it..

Ichigo: good lord... you want them to guess who's the head of one of the gayest vampire spoof thought in the history of storytelling?

Rukia: yes

Ichigo: your touched in the fucking head girl

Rukia: *coughs*

*she kicks Ichigo in the balls*

Rukia: hahaha..where's your fullbring now bitch! bwhahaa

Ichigo: I died.. you just hit a normal dead person...in the balls...

Rukia: oops! haha...a...well..lets get to training you then..and..

Rukia: ANYWAY! AGAIN..

[B]Who is The True Head of the Asssuckers?[/B]

Simply reply to this post and guess and the more that guess the faster the next chapter will be out! ^^

Ichigo: you at least came up with who the head Assucker is right?

Rukia: yes jeaz shut the hell up already

Ichigo: fine then... AHHHHHH!

*Ichigo is picked up and his ass is being sucked by a shadowy figure*

Ichigo: for the love of god! why! My ass has been though to much!

Rukia: ...IT CAN'T BE! YOUR THE HEAD ASSSUCKER!

Real End to Chapter 31

Ichigo: OH COME ON!

Rukia: heh heh...

[/sp]

[B]Chapter 32 - AND...THE HEAD ASS SUCKER IS!:[/B]

[SP]

Rukia: I can't believe its you!

Ichigo: MY ASS!AHHHHHHHHHH!

Yama: ... how can.. this be!

Urohana: yes... I... am the head ass sucker!

Rukia: how the hell is that possible!

Urohana: its simple! because...

Rukia: no! I mean you've like had no part in this storyline at all...

Ichigo: I love how she's having a conversation with ms urohana san while my ass is still being sucked..

Urohana: THATS YOUR FAULT RUKIA!

Ichigo: -_- *is ignored*

Rukia: what I don't get is how could you even be the head ass sucker.. I mean this all started with kaien and nii sama..

Urohana: HA! thats where your wrong... this started over 100 years ago!

Rukia: oh god... not a flashback!

*the screen gets wavy*

Rukia: gahhhh!

*flashback starts*

Urohana: you young byakuya... are the one..

Byakuya: don't talk to me.. and I told you Hisana is my love

Urohana: haven't you ever wondered about mens asses?

Byakuya: no, now stop speaking women..

*a little Rukia runs up to byakuya*

Rukia: nii sama! I want candy!

Byakuya: is it your birthday?

Rukia: ...yes?

Byakuya: LIER! *he slaps her to the ground*

Urohana: run along little Rukia... your sister is waiting for you!

Rukia: no she isn't... she left me in garage with the car running...

*Byakuya quickly turns around and slaps rukia again*

*Rukia falls to the ground*

Byakuya: and you LEFT! Your sister put you there for a reason!

Rukia: but the smoke made me feel dizzy!

*Urohana uses this opening and bites byakuya in the ass*

Byakuya: How dare you! ...I...I...

Urohana: yes?

Byakuya: I want to have gay sex with men! *runs off*

Urohana: ...your supposed to just like to bite asses.. aww well.. I guess he's just a side effect to my 1st bite..

*flashback ends*

Rukia: WTF! that isn't true! I never grew up with my sister or nii sama!

*a puff of smoke appears and its hisana and byakuya*

Hisana: so it was you bitch! You made my husband gay!

Byakuya: ...

Rukia: sis!

Hisana: Rukia.. she started it all..

Rukia: what the hell are you talking about.. I was left as a baby by you on the streets

Hisana: well.. yes and no

Rukia: eh?

Hisana: I left you on the streets when you where a baby so I didn't have to worry about feeding you..

Hisana: once I seduced byakuya and we got married.. I let it slip I had a sister..

Byakuya: so we found you quite easily

Rukia: when!

Hisana: well you where about 4ish maybe 5..

Rukia: I don't remember any of that!

Hisana: well byakuya smacked you so many times its not surprising

Byakuya: *nods*

Rukia: ...oook... fine lets just say that all happened.. why the fuck was I back on the streets with renji!

Yama: hahaha! I'll fill in for that one!

Rukia: eh?

Yama: I was watching you one day for byakuya and hisana when... I simply forgot to watch you.. cause well... hahaha.. I'm old!

Rukia: EHHHHHHHHH!

Rukia: you left me with old man YAMA nii sama!

Byakuya: I was busy having sex

Rukia: with HISANA! wtf you where married.. just fuck when I was sleeping!

Hisana: NO! by then urohana bit him! he was going out fucking men in the ass!

Hisana: so I was going from gay bar to gay bar trying to stop him!

Rukia: jeaz... this is just too fucked up...

Urohana: sorry to stop all of this catching up! but...

Rukia: but nothing... if all this bullshit is true then..

Urohana: then what.. just proves your sister is a bitch!

Rukia: duhh but still a...

Hisana: heh heh you dare call the devil a bitch?

Urohana: oh you want revenge for the ass sucking gift I gave your husband?

Hisana: if he sucked asses that would be fine! But you made him gay!

Urohana: ass sucker?...gay..whats the difference?

Chad: not alot bitches!

Everyone: Chad!

Chad: thats right I'm back...bit...

*Ichigo jumps on chad and starts sucking his ass*

Chad: NIGGAA...YOu...GAyyyyyy...

*Ichigo sucks chad dry*

Urohana: hahahahahaa...oh my... Ichigo...

Rukia: ...Ichigo?

Ichigo: ...Rukia...*he quickly shinpos and grabs her*

Rukia: *rukia's eyes go wide and she flips him over into a wall*

Rukia: jeaz... he almost got me..

Urohana: seems our Ichigo's power is almost on par with yours dear Rukia..

Rukia: so all the bullshit power up's he's gotten in this whole freaking series...

My power, his own sleeping power, shikai mastery, bankai, hollow, vizard,scarmask, final GT training, Final GT itself, and fullbring... and THIS IS HIS ULITIMATE FORM!

Ichigo: ...yes...Rukia... this is my perfect power..

[YOUTUBE].com/watch?v=1IzcfstLy9k&[/YOUTUBE]

Rukia: so let me get this straight.. your super powerful because she bit your ass and your going to follow her orders to fight me.. Ichigo?

Ichigo: yes.. she is the head of all us ass suckers..

Rukia: ...*busts out laughing*

Ichigo: !

Urohana: !

Rukia: and this is supposed to scare me?

Rukia: I think all of you are forgetting who your fucking with...

Rukia: you forget how powerful I am!

*she lets out a little bit of her power that sends lighting though out the soul society*

Hisana: ya fuckum up sis!

Rukia: ...oh now your rooting for me?

Hisana: damn right! if you kill urohana! Byakuya won't be gay! After 100 years he'll be cured!

Rukia: fuck

Hisana: ?

Rukia: now I actually have a reason to kill this bitch

Ichigo: I love how your just thinking your even going to get to her when you have me to go though RUKIA!

Rukia: tsh.. please.. Ichigo.. this perfect power isn't even close to a super chappy 3 hell is not even a super chappy 2 levels to be honest with you..

Ichigo: WHAT!

Rukia: but just to show urohana over there and to take you out eaiser.. I guess I'll show it to you..

Rukia: my super chappy level 4!

Yama: there's no way!

Hisana: LETS NOT START THAT SHIT AGAIN!

Rukia: start what?

Hisana: where you repeat a dbz part from the series!

Rukia: dbz? whats that?

Hisana: ... your kidding right! GOKU! come here!

*a portal opens up*

Goku: hahaha... it is it demon girl thing devil!

Hisana: I told you to call me demon lord Hisana!

Goku: haha right!

*Rukia's eyes go wide and she glomps goku*

Goku: ahhh! fangirl! get her off me!

Rukia: Mr Goku! I love you so much! I model all my transformations on you!

Hisana: but...I thought..

Rukia: of course I know what freaking dbz is sis! I fuck Ichigo during episodes of it..

Hisana: oh damn it thats right.. hahaha..

Goku: why little demon girl... this fangirl is strong...I can't brake free!

Rukia: I want you to autograph my ass.. my face.. my boobs...my legs! everywhere! I love you GOKU!

Ichigo: ASS...ASSHAMEE...HA!

Rukia: !

*she telports with goku still glomped*

Goku: wow..you can telport?

Rukia: I can do everything you do and more Goku sama!

Goku: wanna fight then?

Rukia: O_O *melts*

Hisana: *picks up rukia*

Hisana: wtf rukia! you planed this didn't you?

Rukia: *hops up* ALL! of it!

Rukia: ever since I was a child and I saw my 1st episode of dbz!

Rukia: once I found out how evil you where sis...which I figured out as a baby when you left me in the streets so I used that..

Hisana: wait what? your telling me.. you ..

Rukia: yes I'm the one that let urohana get to nii sama.. everthing that has happened you becoming the devil.. all of ichigo's fights... everything that has happened in this story... is so...I CAN MEET GOKU!

Goku: wow...haha.

Ichigo: wait you used me?

Rukia: yes I did..

Urohana: so you knew I was a asssucker?

Rukia: yup! like I said.. everything that has happened... was so I can meet GOKU!

Goku: well lets fight Rukia!

Rukia well transform 1st Goku.. no offense but even my base form is...

*Goku punches Rukia in the face before she finishes*

Goku: OWWWWWW! my hand! jeaz!

Rukia: haha...I told ya..I'm kinda crazy powerful but your ssj3 form should be pretty good against me

Urohana: stop this! I'm supposed to be the big shock! of this chapter! I was the head ass sucker! no one called it! NO ONE!

Rukia: listen... this is my story and...

*Kubo jumps out from the bushes*

Rukia: ugh dad..

Kubo: what? your trolling was very well done so far Rukia! Who knew that you could troll so many people at once!

Rukia: I did.. I acted all cute.. and nice... all the crying over kaien... the whole Ichigo thing saving me... all the battles for my friends..HA! all of it as because I wanted to see someone that died long ago! GOKU!

Kubo: I see it now my daughter!

Urohana: *puts her hand out*

Rukia: omg... here it comes? LOL what? a kido spell.. or maybe your goin to heal me! LOL...

*Urohana turns into a huge monster with a hose made for sucking 1,000's of asses at once*

Rukia:wow... lol

Urohana: this is my true form! I never was a real shingami!

Rukia: *points at Ichigo* haha.. still wanna fight for that thing Ichigo?

Ichigo: *sniffles* leave me alone fangirl

Rukia: aww... don't worry Ichigo when we fucked I ment it

Ichigo: really?

Rukia: hell no... I was thinking of Goku the whole time..

*Ichigo busts out crying*

Rukia: what? me making you where the goku mask should have been a pretty big hint!

*Ichigo starts sucking his own ass*

(somehow lol)

*Rukia floats up*

Rukia: anyway Goku sama! lets continue our fight!

Goku: my hand you broke it

Rukia: ya...

Goku: it hurt

Rukia: yup

Goku: it really hurt!

Rukia: ...

*he runs off*

Rukia: ...

Rukia: ...your kidding...

Goku: ya I am! haha! *he kicks her in her ass*

Rukia: whew... jeaz haha.. goku.. ok! you go super sayian 3 k?

Goku: *goes ssj5* or how about this!

Rukia: yay! *turns super chappy 3*

Rukia: now we should be on equal...

Urohana: HELLO! *she trys to suck up Rukia*

*Rukia glares and rips off urohana's sucker and beats her with it*

Rukia: bad ! BAD ass sucker!

Urohana: why! ahhh! my sucker! *she turns back to normal*

Rukia: *sighs* one sec mr goku sr..

Goku: kk..

Rukia: *sighs* urohana taichou... I guess I gotta kill you but kinda wanted to know if that was ok with Yama..

Yama: KILL HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rukia: really?

Yama: yes noW! before I do!

Rukia: ...a...ok..why are you so pissed about her...a..

Yama: I fucked her! and she's a ass sucker! which means... I'm a .

Yama: NO!

*Rukia takes his sword from him*

Rukia: now now yama...chill out..

Yama: how can I...chill! my...penis went into that monsters...

*Rukia pulls out a can of prunes*

Yama: oh prunes! *he walks away eatting them happily*

Rukia: anyway! a...what was I doing..

Urohana: kido spell number 1000! ass rape!

*Rukia bats it away and sends it back at urohana*

Urohana: nooooo! beaten by my lack of actual canon powers!

*she blows up*

Hisana: wooo!

*Ichigo turns back to normal and so do all the humans in the real world*

Hisana: how do you feel byakuya sama?

Byakuya: ...

Hisana: do you wanna fuck guys?

Byakuya: ...meh

Hisana: MEH!

Hisana: whata mean meh?

Byakuya: I shall have a spot of tea instead...and have some snones

*he walks away*

Hisana: fuck now his bitish.. that means something else bit byakuya sama..

Rukia: *shrugs* ok goku lets..

*Goku is eatting with chad*

Goku: these taco's are great chad!

Chad: heh heh ya nigga these tacos are the shit haha!

Rukia: errrr...come on goku lets fight!

Goku: ok! *he floats up*

Goku: *goes ssj 5 again*

Rukia: yay! *goes super chappy 3*

Goku: Ka...mame...hame...AHHHHHHH!

Rukia: AHHH? you said it...wrong..and OMG...

*goku apparently shit himself*

Goku: my ass! ahhh those taco's got to me too fast! ahhh!

Chad: heh heh..

*Goku runs to the toliet*

*farting noices are heard in the background*

Rukia: damn you chad!

Chad: thats right bitch! you wanna play chad to have yours fight! well FUCK YA BITCH! hows that... your ass aint fightin no man thats shittin himselfs haha!

Rukia: *picks up chad by his shirt*

Chad: go ahead bitch! kill my ass I'll just come back! haha!

Rukia: *glares* and is about blow his head up*

*Rukia blinks and listens to goku shitting himself*

Rukia: *busts out laughing*

*Throws chad down*

Rukia: *she floats up*

Chad: whats that bitch doing?

Ichigo: ...whats it matter..

Chad:...

*she walks around in a circle and puts her hand up*

*a butch of beams shoot out of her hands like buu did in the buu saga*

Goku: that attack! ...AHHH! *he shits more*

Chad: man that bitches aim sucks... all the balls are missing ...

*Ichigo pulls out his phone and shows chad whats happening in K town*

Ichigo: ya..I figured Rukia would do that..

Chad: do what nigga! DO WHAT!

*Ichigo clicks on the taco bell in K town*

Chad: ya...taco bell..my ass..is goin...AHHH!

*the taco bell blows up*

Rukia: 1 down

Chad: NO!

*a few mins go by and Ichigo shows chad a yahoo artical which says all taco bells have been blown up..even the headcoarters*

Chad: YOU NIGGA BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! ITS GONE...ALL the taco's are gone..!

Chad: hahha! all but..one bitch! *he goes in his pocket and rukia is next to him*

Rukia: wow this taco is good! ^^

Chad: !

Ichigo: jeaz you really are evil aren't you Rukia?

Rukia: yup!

Ichigo: so the girl I fell in love with is a fake? Just a act?

Rukia: humm ya! I guess so!

Ichigo: and you did this 100 year plan even though dbz's been out since only the late 80's

Rukia: ya well.. I knew it was going to come out cause a magic chappy told me about it when I was a baby ^^

Ichigo: ...really?

Rukia: yup!

*he walks up and slaps Rukia*

Ichigo: did the magic chappy tell you about that?

Rukia: yup

Ichigo:...

Rukia: he also told me that you would love me anyway and all's you have to do to get me to love you was become a better hero then Goku!

Ichigo: really?

Rukia: ya really ^^

Ichigo: well what the hell.. I...

Rukia: fuck me right? haha

Ichigo: what?

Rukia: I already know your answer Ichigo.. its fine.. ^^ I just wanna know there's 1 time I broke out of character for ya though

Ichigo: when was that?

Rukia: when I peap talked ya after fighting with yammy and you lost

Ichigo: ...but you always acted like that with me

Rukia: oh did I? heh my mistake...

*she starts walking off*

Ichigo: damnit!...ugh fine wait a min rukia... *he chases after her in the sunset*

End of Too Tall Rukia..

Rukia: not really! :P

Ichigo: did you really do all that just to fight that guy shitting over there?

Rukia: sadly yes.. jeaz they do say.. never meet your hero's you'll always be disapointed.. awww well..

Ichigo: so now what?

Rukia: humm?

Ichigo: well the whole plot of the series has been reveled and thats you did all this to fight Goku

Rukia: and?

Ichigo: well ya.. it turns out he's not even close to your level and that he dispointed you by shitting

Rukia: who said that was the main plot of any story? I mearly just used that as a means to get to something else in my mind thats more important ^^

Ichigo: errrrr! quit fucking with me Rukia!

Rukia: don't worry your involved in it.. lol

Ichigo: fine.. count me in then..

*pans to the dark room*

Voice: ok wtf the focus hasn't been even on us for chapters on end

Another voice: yes I know my king.. however that will change once she reveals her super chappy 4 level

Voice: yes I know its my freaking plan..and you know what.. if freaking goku can't get her to do..it then we gotta take matters in our own hands!

Another voice: very well... I will send him...

Voice: hahahhahahahahhahahahaha!

*pans back down to Rukia and Ichigo screwing on Ichigo's bed*

*Rukia shivers*

Rukia: ever get the feeling someone is laughing omonusily at you?

Ichigo: sometimes..

Rukia: oh ok... thought it was just me :P

Real end to Chapter 32

[/SP] 


End file.
